


Steadfast

by Peebleswrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Suspense, Time Travel, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peebleswrites/pseuds/Peebleswrites
Summary: When an ancient deity crashes your wedding, you'd think it would be a joyous occasion. But Kaguya didn't come bearing blessings or even a wedding gift. The Rabbit Goddess is out for blood and no one is safe. Especially Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

The wedding day. It is said to be one of the more pressing rites of passage in a young woman's life. A drastic event that serves as a milestone or even an event to check off one's bucket list. It is not something to be taken lightly. Marriage is sacred. It is special. It is a monumental occasion.

And Sakura has to remind herself of this while pinching herself frequently and swallowing down the urge to vomit every ten to fifteen minutes. This was her day, as unbelievable and nerve wracking as it way, this was it.

"Honestly forehead, if you keep frowning like this, we'll never get finished in time…" Ino had been both a saving grace and monster for the trembling Haruno. Really, Sakura had no idea how she would've survived if not for the constant encouragement and verbal beatings from her blonde best friend.

Currently in the process of applying a face of makeup on the bride-to-be, Ino couldn't help but inwardly smile at her friend. Sakura had always been rather helpless in any and all areas of beauty. While she had this kind of exotic appearance, the pinkette just didn't have the artistic prowess to enhance her beauty or even show it off.

Praise the heavens she at least agreed upon growing out her hair for the ceremony. Ino was certain she'd be unable to stomach those choppy uneven pink locks for this occasion.

"I'm sorry! I'm just…—."

"Nervous? Do tell." She had to hold back a scoff. So maybe she was still a bit bitter about losing Sasuke to Sakura. She'd only been pinning after the boy since she was a child. Longer than Sakura, she'd like to add. But the blond was intuitive enough to know that Sasuke barely even looked her way. Hell, Sasuke barely looked Sakura's way. But when he did, she could see it. The underlying hints of affection he locked away deepdeepdeeeep inside his heart. So she conceded defeat.

"It's just…I can't believe this is really happening, you know? I mean…it's Sasuke. Sasuke." Ino just groaned, rolling her pupilless eyes before murmuring for the woman to close her eyes while she brushed her lashes with mascara.

"You've been saying that for the past six months. I think I get it. It's a pretty big deal. I'd honestly be concerned if you weren't at least a little nervous. Just…I hope he makes you happy, Sakura…" There was a silence that unnerved the blonde and for obvious reasons. She'd seen and heard enough about Sakura's relationship with Sasuke to know that it been nothing short of toxic for the pinkette. The two had never even been on a date or so much as kissed.

"Yeah, me too…"

For Sakura's part, nervous wasn't a proper term. Apprehensive or even anxious would be better. She'd like to call it typical wedding jitters, as her mother described her unease but even she knew that wasn't it. This marriage would follow her for the rest of her life. She'd always be tied to Sasuke and while there was no question of whether she loved him, in her mind's eye he probably saw her as a means to an end.

'No no, I can't think like that anymore. I've had six months to get over this feeling. Now's the time to lock it away…' Or at least try to.

Six months ago, Sasuke appeared out of the blue. No one had seen or heard from him since that whole moon fiasco. Admittedly Sakura was a little sad she missed seeing him but having him at her doorstep completely erased those feelings. For a while she just stared him almost as if she couldn't believe he was right in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She'd cried before succumbing to a mass of stutters that amounted to nothing more than raw excitement mixed with surprise at his presence. And he regarded her silently with an odd glint in his normally unreadable eyes before inviting himself into her apartment. She obliged him, of course, offering tea and scurrying off to the kitchen when he agreed with a barely audible grunt.

Then he did the unthinkable while she was grabbing cups from her cabinets. They were white, ceramic tea cups, a set gifted to her from her mother when she moved out. Six in total.

"Sakura," she tensed, fingers grazing the outer rim of one cup. She hummed in response. His voice sent chills up her spine. His tone was indiscernible. She couldn't pick up any hints alluding to what he might be starting to say.

"Marry me."

She now had five cups in her set.

It took a good while for her to get over the shock. Even longer for her to stop staring at the silver band adorned on her left hand. But she felt happy. So much that when Sasuke left the next day, promising to return in six months' time, she was fine with it. The pinkette was practically walking on air for the next 180 days.

And then he came back the night before.

"So what'd you two do last night?"

"H-Huh?!"

"Ah, Sakura! I told you to keep your eyes closed! Now there's mascara everywhere! Dammit, forehead! I have to do this eye all over!"

"Sorry!"

Finally satisfied, Ino allowed Sakura to take a look at her handiwork. She had to hand it to herself, Sakura looked like every woman was supposed to on her wedding day. Like a living, breathing, work of art. Sai would be so proud of her. Sakura's eyes were, by far, her best facial feature. A lot of work was put into not only making them pop but bringing out some of that hidden green pigmentation.

Her lashes were long and pink, easy to stain black along with her lash line which she extended with a short wing, enhanced by dusty pink eyeshadow. And of course, the lower lash line was traced with red. A traditional feature of most brides.

Her lips were a gradient mixture of pink hues, complimented by her naturally pale skin. She'd dusted Sakura's heart shaped features in a lighter foundation, giving her that pure white bride aesthetic that most women in their village would kill for on their wedding day.

"There. All finished. I have to say, I really outdid myself this time. But only because you deserve to look better than me at least once, forehead." Unable to resist the playful jab at her friend, Ino chuckled and placed her hands on the girl's thin shoulders. But when she peered into the reflection and caught Sakura's eyes brimming with tears, she had to blink back her own.

"C-Come on forehead, don't cry now. You'll mess up all my hard work…"

"Ino, I…thank you. Really, for everything. I wouldn't be able to go through this without you." Sakura really did try her best not to tear up but having Ino as a pillar of support for so long, she couldn't imagine a day without her.

After dabbing the tears away, she graced her best friend with a much needed embrace before continuing to get ready. The ceremony would be starting soon. And while they both agreed on a small wedding, just their closest friends and Sakura's parents, Sakura wanted to be sure everything was perfect.

Tenten and Hinata arrived with Sakura's shiromuku and, along with Ino, helped her get dressed. The white garment was trimmed in red, barring the Haruno clan symbol soon to be replaced by the Uchiha fan at the conclusion of the ceremony. She held the replacement garment Sasuke had given her upon his return the previous evening, fingers tracing the finely woven texture of the red and white fan. The robe was lightweight, made of silk. Yet as Sakura held it, she couldn't help but feel the heaviness of its meaning.

She'd soon be responsible for restoring the once great Uchiha clan. It seemed like a huge responsibility for her. Even still, she couldn't help but smile while thinking of the children she would one day mother and nurture alongside Sasuke. Suddenly, those earlier feelings of nervousness didn't seem as prominent.

"…-kura? Sakura!"

"Huh?"

"Geez, you've been spacing out a lot," Ino chided, knocking lightly on the poor girl's forehead before smiling in an understanding way. Sakura grinned despite herself, rubbing a hand over her byakgou seal while facing the blonde plus Hinata and Tenten.

"Aha, I guess I'm in awe right now."

"Mm. Well…it's about that time so we're going to head out. Good luck, Sakura!"

"You look great, Sakura. Like the perfect bride!" Can always count on Tenten to give an enthused compliment. Even more so now that she and Lee had been spending a lot of intimate time together. He's rubbing off on her. In a good way.

"I'll meet the two of you out there." And that was Hinata who, to Sakura's surprise, had played almost as big a role as Ino in all the wedding preparations. The former Hyuga heiress and now wife of Naruto presented Sakura with her wataboshi.

"If I may…"

"S-Sure…" It seemed strange but not out of place or unwelcome. After all, she and HInata had become very good friends over the years. She liked to thank Naruto for that.

"I feel as if I am indebted to you, Sakura…" She began, aligning the white hood with the collar of the shiromuku. Sakura stilled, unsure of what the woman could be referring to.

"If it wasn't for your encouragement to me and guidance to Naruto-kun, I'm not sure we'd be in the position we're in now. You truly are a great friend to both him and myself. I cannot thank you enough for all that you've done. Something this…it's the least I can do."

"Hinata…"

"I still remember what you said to me that night. As women, we have to encourage one another. So…so if you ever need someone to talk, my door is always open." When Sakura gave those hopeless romantics a push in the right direction, she was in no way expecting to be repaid. That's not why she did it in the first place. She figured if she and Sasuke couldn't have their time then another long overdue, obvious couple, deserved to blossom.

"And same to you, Hinata. Thank you."

Sasuke wouldn't call himself nervous or anxious or apprehensive. He wasn't particularly happy or excited. To him this was just any other day. Well, that wasn't completely true. He supposed the occasion held significance to him. After all, it's not every day you get married and take the first steps into restoring your clan.

Yes, it had been a goal of his since he was a child. And while the better portion of his life had been spent on the avenging aspect, the restoration still held its place in the back of his mind. He always knew he'd get to it at some point. Just like he always pictured Sakura at his side in the process.

He'd swayed from the path, at one point he even abandoned it. But she never did. She never left him, never gave up on the idea of 'them' even when all the signs told her to. Even when any rational person would've dropped him like the bad habit he was. Honestly, he at times cursed his younger self for being such a problem for her. For all the unnecessary pain and heartache he'd been responsible for.

Now was the time to make up for it, he supposed.

"You ready?" That would be Naruto's artificial hand clamping down on his shoulder, tone matching that bright grin etched on his face. His eyes brimmed with excitement and why wouldn't they? Besides Kakashi, Naruto was the only person who knew Sakura and Sasuke better than anyone. He was their biggest supporter.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He huffed, tugging slightly on his montsuki. The garments were thicker than he was used to. Though he supposed he didn't mind. The haori did have the Uchiha fan on the back. He just hoped the ceremony was short so he could get out of these heavy clothes.

"Meh, you better lighten up for Sakura-chan'ttebayo. I'll always say she deserves better than you—,"

"Usuratonkac—."

"—but I guess you were kind of made for each other. Just don't make her sad anymore." One could say Sasuke carried a chip on shoulder for Naruto's relationship with Sakura. He watched the way they worked together. He knew Naruto once carried a flame for the pinkette and even heard she'd confessed once upon a time. It took him awhile to recover from that, as much as he hates to admit it. But Sakura just seemed so natural around Naruto. So much like herself.

She wasn't like that with him.

"I know."

Naruto left with one last encouraging pat and soon Sasuke was alone, waiting for Sakura to join him to begin to procession to the shrine. She'd requested an outdoor wedding. It was spring in Konoha and the cherry blossoms had just bloomed. It was no coincidence he picked this time to come back. And they say Uchiha's aren't romantic.

"Sasuke-kun…?" He'd been glancing out at the path they'd soon walk down when her voice rung in his ears like a bell chiming for the first time. It was somewhat timid, light, but audible. Pleasing to the ears yet striking all the same. In fact, he stilled before turning his gaze toward her.

A breath hitched in his throat and that one visible eye widened but only a fraction.

Yeah, he had a lot of making up to do.

The march was quiet, save for a few birds chirping about the area. Neither minded the silence, though. It was comfortable. And even though Sakura was nervous, it barely showed. For the moment Sasuke locked eyes on her, she felt good. It was an indescribable feeling but if she had to pin a name on it, she felt accepted. Like his eyes had been closed on her for all this time and he'd finallyfinally seen her for her. Sasuke could probably have any girl he wanted but he chose her.

That thought alone caused her to grip his arm just a tiny bit tighter.

The ceremony just seemed to drag on in Sasuke's mind. It was terribly redundant and slow. Especially the sansankudo. To make matters worse he'd never liked the taste of sake. But he'd uphold the tradition for the sake of his clan and Sakura even though she too grimaced at the burning sensation that came from consuming the alcohol.

Soon after they exchanged rings which wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. His lower left arm was artificial after all but Sakura slid the ring on with ease. It was almost as if she treated his hand like it was the real thing and maybe she convinced herself that was case to make the process as smooth as possible. He watched her face as she held his large hand within her smaller ones and noted the obvious signs of contentment expressed both in her eyes and smile.

This was fine.

"Omedetou gozaimasu."

"Omedetou gozaimasu('ttebayo)!" Cheers and claps erupted from those present as the newlywed couple turned, facing their guests for the first time. Sakura was the picture of happiness and Sasuke, well, he looked content in his own way.

"Go on and kiss her, Sasuke!" Leave it to Naruto to say something so unnecessary, is what Sasuke thought. This ceremony didn't require a kiss to seal the marriage. And he didn't do public displays of affection. Everyone should know that. Sakura knew that. Still he knew in the back of his mind she was might've been hoping for such a gesture.

"Naruto, th-that's not…" She moved to protest but stopped, feeling her hood being pushed back by his hands. The look on his face was scarily solemn and despite the implications brought on by this act, she couldn't help but feel frightened. He looked so serious but the longer she gazed at him the more Sakura came to terms with the fact that he was nervous. And her heart, as frantic as it was, grew soft in wake of his carefulness. So her eyes closed, waiting with patience for their lips to finally meet.

But the moment never came.

Instead a shrill scream filled the air. Sakura felt something was off and not just from the shriek. When she opened her eyes, instantly the sight of Sasuke's spinning Sharingan struck her as well as what snatched his attention.

Hovering above, exuding a menacing aura of murderous intent was none of than the rabbit Goddess herself, Kaguya.

"But…but how…?" Sakura was utterly mortified. Was this a nightmare? It had to be. They sealed her away years ago. She should by back where she belongs but why was she here and now of all times?

"Naruto!" Sasuke acted fast, lightning screeching from his right hand as he called for Naruto to join him for what he hoped would be a short battle. He shot Sakura a short glance, nodding for her to get safety. He in no way doubted her capabilities. But if she were to get hurt he'd never forgive himself for allowing something like that to happen.

"Sakura, hurry!" Ino called, having already ushered the pinkette's parents a safe distance from what would soon be a battlefield. And with great hesitance Sakura took the first of many steps toward her the blonde, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to do what they do best. It was hard, though. For she'd never turned her back on them. They'd always fought together.

"I don't…I can't leave them!" Firm she remained, unwilling to fle. She may've slacked a bit in her training over the years but she was still one of the strongest women in all of Konoha. The byakugo seal hummed to life as lines erupted from the diamond, soon fading from purple to black. Readying herself, narrowed eyes focused on the wayward body of the above goddess, watching her weaving in and out of her teammates attacks and waiting for an opening.

"You cannot have him…"

Sakura stiffened as if fear or some other strong emotion trapped itself within her body, halting all movement. A voice manifested inside her mind. A sinister tone that honestly made her ill. With terror filled eyes she turned to the assumed culprit only to catch the goddess glaring down on her with such intensity her knees began to tremble.

"Sakura, go!" Sasuke noticed her slowed movements and instantly urged her to leave but that look on her face struck a chord within him. She looked frozen stiff. As if she'd seen a ghost or worse. He knew he couldn't afford dawdle or worry about her right now. His main concern was getting rid of this woman. But he still couldn't shake that look.

Something was wrong.

Instead of going on the offensive, Kaguya skirted around all three of them. Her attacks were limited, mostly defensive and counter measures. They couldn't seem to land a hit on the woman nor did she appear to be aiming to harm them in anyway. This was nothing at all like their fight in the war and Sasuke had grown increasingly frustrated.

"Dammit! What the hell is she doing here?!" As had Naruto. He grunted, landing beside and panting Sasuke whose hand still chirped with Chidori. Soon they launched a joint attack with Naruto's rasengan. Only Kaguya avoided that as well, choosing to shift between dimensions, leaving the two to land quite a distance away from where they originally stood.

They kept their guard up, willing to bet she'd try to separate them once more. Only this time, Sasuke had perfected dimensional travel. He'd eventually find his way back if such were to happen. Beads of sweat eased down the sides of his face as he waited with baited breath for the portal to appear.

"…Sasuke-k–mmph!" Mix matched eyes shot to Sakura. Hands, white as a sheet, had latched on her body as Kaguya appeared from behind the pinkette. Slowly, he could see her veering back into the portal and taking Sakura right along with her.

"No! Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

She struggled, both unable to break free or use any of her strength to loosen the grip on her body. She tried with all her might to at least reach out to Sasuke. To touch him. But he only seemed to grow farther and farther away no matter how fast he ran or how much she extended her arm.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke—!"

She was gone.

Kaguya took Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

' _You cannot have him!'_

Sakura awoke with a start, hands frantically grabbing at her abdominal area before she sighed, noting at the lack of pain triggered by that dream. No, that was definitely a nightmare. Yet it felt so real. Like that pain inflicted upon her wasn't just an illusion. Had she not been so tense, she definitely would felt an underlying stiffness in her stomach. As if someone had struck her.

Now that she'd mostly recovered from disorientation, the pinkette gazed about her surroundings, noting at the unfamiliar wooded area she now appeared in. It was a forest not unlike that of which surrounded Konoha. It was dense with trees everywhere and as far as the eye could see. Was she in the leaf village or at least close to it?

"Where am I…?" The sound of chirping birds caught her attention as well as the sound of rushing water. With uncertainty in her movements, she stood only to realize her state of dress definitely was not appropriate for a stroll through the woods.

Then it all came crashing back to her.

The wedding.

Kaguya appeared. She was kidnapped and dumped here. Wherever 'here' was. And a quick sweep told her that no one else was around. Granted she'd never had the best sensory skills but the area was devoid of life, save for the birds singing above her.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cooed, cradling clasped hands to her chest, bowing her head as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was distraught, that much was true. It wasn't like her to be so easily beset by circumstances but this was too much, even for her. She'd finally gotten Sasuke to marry her. They'd tied the knot. She was officially an Uchiha. But now she'd been separated from him and for who knows how long and god knows where she even is or how long it'll take him to find her or her to get back home.

' _I can't just sit here and cry about it, though. I have to find out where I am.'_ With this in mind, Sakura bit back her sadness and set off in search of the running water she'd heard earlier. Finding a water source meant eventually finding some kind of civilization. After all, people depend on water to survive. Happening upon a river, she first allowed herself to drink, at once realizing just how thirsty she was. Once she had her fill, she made a move to stand only to pick up on another presence and it didn't appear to be friendly.

At least that was her first assumption.

Rustling bushes behind her put Sakura on high alert. She had no weapons, other than her fists but anyone who knew her would say that was more than enough. But when source of the rustling fell through the foliage, covered in life threatening wounds and reeking of dried blood, Sakura was certain she'd be using her fists for something else.

Her instincts as a medic kicked in, seconds later she was at the male's side, hands glowing green to assess the apparent damage to his body. He had several lacerations all over but the bigger one stretched from his right shoulder blade down to the waist line. She focused on healing that wound first, sending her chakra to his skin to mend the torn flesh and whatever laid beneath the surface.

"What the hell happened…?" She heard him groan in pain, watched his face twist in agony until the greater wound was nothing more than a faint pink scar. Her hands worked without ceasing, it seemed. Scanning and healing whatever cuts and bruises he sustained. She assumed he was a shinobi even if his attire was a bit strange to her. But that wasn't the only thing she saw as odd. They were in peace times. Whoever he was fighting struck him with the intent to kill. These were fatal wounds.

Not to mention he was fairly young. Perhaps around her age or even younger. His skin was deathly pale due to the blood loss but Sakura had a feeling his complexion was already quite light to begin with. Which was a stark contrast to that dark mane of curly hair covering his head.

"A-An angel…?" The male muttered upon prying dark eyes open enough to catch sight of a woman hovering over him. His vision was blurry so he couldn't really make out much other than her pure white attire and what appeared to be pink hair, of all things. He was more than certain this was an angel sent down from the heavens to grant him another chance at life.

Sakura found herself tearing up as she gazed down at the male. His eyes were a midnight hue of familiarity that struck a chord within her. The darkness vaguely reminded her of Sasuke. His smoldering gaze of often indifference and the rare of precious looks of endearment he'd privately bestow upon her. His last expression still fresh in her mind, she choked back a sob. He was so riddled with desperation and tension; it was like a stab to her chest whenever she thought about it. It wasn't until she felt warm drops of water hit her glowing fingertips that she released her cheeks were lined with fresh tear tracks.

A hand startled the pinkette out of her reverie, surprisingly rubbing the damp skin beneath her left eye before falling back to earth's surface below.

She stiffened, finding herself blushing before more rustling drew her attention away from the male. She had no way of knowing whether it was a friend or foe. Unwilling to stick around to find out, she hopped onto her feet and quickly crossed the river, hiding behind opposite foliage and masking her chakra in the process.

"Yukio! Yukio!" A voice called, breaking through the bushes just a few meters away from the shinoni she'd healed. A young man she assumed was this Yukio person. The newcomer was quick to aid him in standing, pulling him up by the arms to where his back was turned toward Sakura. A back that that held a red and white fan stitched into the dark colored cloak he wore.

Sakura stiffened. An Uchiha? But that couldn't be! Sasuke was the last one. The very last one. What did this mean? Was this other person also an Uchiha? But how? Something, a lot of things, definitely weren't adding up. With wide eyes, she sat back on her haunches, wracking her brain for answers that she couldn't seem to come up with.

Just where in the world had Kaguya dumped her?

* * *

"What the…Yukio, you're not…you're not injured?" After gaining his bearings, Yukio released a series of stressed groans. He was grateful for the support of his companion for had they not been here, he'd certainly be in no condition to walk so soon.

"Of course I am…you saw that Senju cut me up…" He had the torn up clothes and sore ligaments to prove it. But even as they walked on, he was able to tell the pain he experienced earlier was nothing compared to what could only be described as tenderness. Tolerable tenderness. Like the soreness that lingers after a training session.

"Yes, I did see that but…there isn't a scratch on you!" The other exclaimed, going as far as lifting up the shirt of Yukio, revealing the scar across his chest that once was a life threatening slash.

"Incredible..." The other remarked while examining the area now covered in dried blood much to Yukio's chagrin and discomfort.

With furrowed brows and silently red cheeks, Yukio hastily tugged his shirt down with swiftness. He had half a mind to swat his comrade for openly exposing him so suddenly. And he would've had he not been so struck by his wounds or lack thereof.

"Don't just grab someone's shirt like that you—hold on…" Tentatively he touched his would be wounds and even re-lifted the shirt only to discover he was right. He being Takano, a fellow Uchiha. Not only were there no traces of his aforementioned cuts but he felt refreshed. Like he was at 100% for the first time in a while.

"Maybe that really was an angel…" He murmured, stroking his chin contemplatively. Just moments prior, he was surely knocking on death's door. He even recalled seeing a being clothed in white at his side and then…she'd began to sob as if deeply pained by something. He'd never openly admit to this but his heart wrenched at the sight.

"Huh…?"

"Nothing. We must return to the frontlines!"

"Right!"

The frontline or a literal bloodbath as some had come to call it in the years the two clans had been at war with one another. The fighting never seemed to end though less and less children were sent into battle, a fact both sides were grateful for and could attest to the respective clan leaders.

Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.

Though the two were obvious rivals, they were friends at heart who understood one another. In the backs of their minds, they knew nothing good would come from the constant strife and perhaps, at this juncture, they were merely going through the motions. Fighting because it was the status quo, the expectation. It was what both clans had agreed upon, long before the two were even born. Who were they to change the current way of things?

Revolutionists. That's what they were.

Even still, Hashirama knew they couldn't pull a peace treaty out of the ass so recklessly and without careful consideration. Both clans had suffered greatly at the hands of the other. Revenge and continued violence seemed to be the only language they spoke. They had to reach a stalemate, a ceasefire. They needed good cause for stopping this warfare. Otherwise there would be no one left to mourn for those who have fallen.

Now was the improper time to rack his brain over the answer. He needed to pin all his focus on fending off against Madara for the time being. Despite having a leg up on the Uchiha, he couldn't afford to slack in his concentration. Madara was too ferocious of an opponent to approach lightly, even at his current level.

There was but one thing that distracted the Senju head and that was the sight of Tobirama suffering from a surprise attack. While he was confident in his younger brother's abilities to fend off against the sharingan wielders, all he could see was Kawarama and Itama in the forefronts of his mind as three dark haired shinobi corned him.

' _No more death. No more revenge. This has to end…'_ Impulsively, he subdued the Uchiha surrounding his brother, leaving his fight with Madara much to the latter's surprise.

"…!" Tobirama, equally surprised and even shocked, exclaimed while halting the current set of hand signs he was in the midst of performing. This was a strange occurrence. More often than not, Hashirama would leave him to his devices only sneaking one or two confident glances in the middle of battle. It was extremely offsetting to catch a glimpse of his brother's back like this.

And a rigid back, at that. While he couldn't see his face, the younger brother was more than certain his features were about as tense as his stance. Whatever had set him off must've have been terribly pressing.

Before him stood the three Uchiha, notably Izuna who'd been the sole opponent of Tobirama before two more appeared out of nowhere. One of which he recalled had suffered greatly at the hands of one of his clansmen. Yet he appeared completely healed. This fact struck Tobirama as odd, though he tossed that matter aside, for now.

"What's the meaning of this, Hashirama?!" Madara demanded while quickly assuming a similar position to that of his rival, standing between him and Izuna. Once he caught a glimpse of Hashirama's expression, fierce yet harbored with lingering emotions akin to that of loss and fear, he felt his own limps tense with untold amounts of unease. He himself had worn such a look before. It was painfully familiar.

"Madara…" He began, fingers trembling as if he planned to attack at any moment. Though his tone betrayed this, matching that fear and loss. It would be awhile before he spoke again, silently relaying a message to his once closest friend before he relaxed his stance. Poised up straighter, he bowed his head before sighing with great exasperation. As if the words soon to leave his mouth were as sharp as a doubled edged blade.

"I am calling for a ceasefire."

"What…?!"

"Anija!"

"…." Silent Madara remained while those around him erupted into confusion and some with rage though no one appeared threatening. At least not yet. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and proceeded to read the one before him. Looking for traces of malice, humor, any reason to doubt him or not trust the words he'd spoken.

"Why now, Hashirama…?" He wouldn't actively deny that he'd secretly been wishing for the same. It just struck him as odd that he chose now off all times to audaciously call for something like a ceasefire. Especially when it was clear both sides were at odds with such a thing. He himself could relate to the unease that the notion of a ceasefire could relay to those a part of his clan.

At the sound of his question, Hashirama's fists once again tensed at his side. His mind went back. Back to Kawarama's death. Back to holding the cold body of Itama in his arms as he wept bitterly. Back to the falling of his father. His eyes at once grew soft, a furrow in his brow locking his face into a scowl that was quite uncharacteristic of him.

He looked genuinely hurt.

"Why not now? Haven't we suffered enough? All of us?" At this, he gestured to both clans as a whole. By now, those surrounding had stopped fighting for the time being, returning to their respective sides as they listened. Listened to both clan heads.

"Countless lives…countless men have fallen and families dwindled down to nothing and for what? Why is it that we fight? For revenge? For pride? For land? At what height does the death count have to reach for us to be satisfied?!"

Silence rung across the barren field of which they stood, allowing for a swift wind to brush by, ruffling their attires as Hashirama's words metaphorically ruffled their state of minds. It was striking to hear such a speech from a clan head. To know he felt so strongly about not only to death of his clansmen but his foes as well, it was unprecedented.

"What are you proposing then?" Madara's form had physically lost its tension. He couldn't have said it better himself even if he tried. And although he wanted to, he knew taking that first step was incredibly risky. He could feel the stares of apprehension aimed at Hashirama and frowned deeply because of it. But he was hearing him out. For as much as his clan despises the Senju, their current halt in combat at Hashirama's outburst spoke volumes.

"90 days," Hashirama began, taking long strides toward the Uchiha, not missing the manner in which the others tensed at his approach. He barely paid them any mind, only focusing on Madara who's brow furrowed in anticipation.

"If by then we haven't come up with a way to reconcile our differences, I'll give up on this dream of mine. On our dream." His hand extended, a look of sincerity mixed with a firm resolve etched onto his hard features. Madara's eyes traveled to the hand before rising meet the eyes of his longtime friend. He pondered to himself whether or not this endeavor would prove to bear fruit in the end. Would 90 days truly put an end to an era of strife?

"90 days." He certainly hoped something would come of this.

After sealing their agreement with a cordial handshake, the two turned to their specific clan's to begin the trek back to their respective compounds. Tobirama was quick to saddle up alongside his brother, a crease to his brow that marked the raw confusion marring his features. His mouth was set in a deep frown as if nothing else could properly express his feelings toward the recent turn of events.

"Anija, that was dangerous what you did just now." He was regarded with silent countenance from the elder Senju. Hashirama was well aware of the risks, yes. But he was even more conscious of the risks and troubles that would continue to plague him if he did nothing. As the head of Senju clan he felt it was his duty to lead his brethren into the future. And the future he envisioned even as a child did not include war.

"Even so I was betting on Madara to side with me. Years have passed since our time as adolescents. Even still, both he and I share the same dream. It's my hope, no, my strong belief that we can overcome this hurdle of vengeance and become something far greater than what we are."

"And in the event they use this ceasefire to plan a surprise attack. What will do you?" If he was the idealist, Tobirama was the realist. Able to the see as much in the future as Hashirama could but on a more reasonable scale. It wasn't so much that he doubted the Uchiha but more of him considering any and all possibilities. It was a plausible notion, one that Hashirama had considered, naturally.

"I'll face that matter if the time of such a thing ever occurs. For now, we will do our part in convincing the others to disarm." He stated, facing his sibling with a stern yet somehow compassionate glance. He could see the faces of his late brother's in Tobirama's eyes. It was the snatched memories and bonds of those two that gave Hashirama the push he needed to move forward. Now it was Tobirama's existence that would keep him striding towards the end goal.

"Tobirama…you are my last brother. If I were to lose you at the hands of the Uchiha, I'm more than certain I would not rest until each and every one of them met their end. I'm certain Madara feels the same way. As elder brothers, we share similar sentiments. We have something to protect. That is why I am confident in him."

Tobirama was clearly still wary, even given the responses Hashirama provided. They were, at the most, satisfactory for the time being. He wouldn't argue or play devil's advocate, especially after hearing him speak so adamantly of eliminating the Uchiha all for his sake. It didn't bode over with him well that his brother would go to such lengths but he could relate to some extent. He was once an older sibling at one time as well.

"I understand."

A week had passed since Hashirama's stunt with the Uchiha and so far the clan was up in arms over the ordeal. Such was to be expected, the younger of the two deduced. While Hashirama was swamped behind belief with meetings and negotiations, Tobirama busied himself with day to day clan duties his brother unknowingly neglected. The stress was getting to him, that much was obvious. He provided as much help and support as he could while secretly thanking the gods he wasn't born first, for once.

Ever since the ceasefire, he'd taken to the habit of performing routine scans around the perimeter of the compound. Hashi may've trusted the Uchiha not to stage an attack but he was no fool and wouldn't be caught off guard. With the forest densely populated by trees, concealment was easy. Most shinobi went undetected in these woods. Thanks to his talents as a sensor, however, there were very few who could escape him and live to tell about it.

' _All clear on this end,'_ save for a few woodland creatures he'd yet to detect any chakra signature that would cause rise for alarm. He patrolled once an hour and even had his senses on high alert while in the compound. He was almost subconsciously doing it. Like it was as essential as breathing. In a way, protecting his clansmen was exactly like that. He supposed he now had a better outlook on why Hashirama was so vigorous on this path toward peace.

He huffed, suddenly amused at his brother's hopelessly stubborn pleas for peace. He was more than certain the others were giving him hell and that Hashirama was returning it. He'd seen that look in his eyes. This was one thing he wouldn't lose heart on, nor would he waver or succumb to that laughable state of depression he'd been known to fall into.

Turning on his heel, he intended to return home in preparation for debriefing squads in the early morning for a training session. However, a faint signature sparked his senses. In the next second, he was rushing off to investigate. This was the first he'd felt in ages, naturally he was a bit on edge. Perhaps even a bit hasty. He hadn't really taken the time to properly identify this particular signature. He merely knew it was unfamiliar. And unfamiliar could mean potentially dangerous.

Speeding through the thicket of branches, his figure was barely visible especially when shielded by the shady foliage. When he rounded upon the owner of this signature, it was no surprise to him this person failed to notice him. Or so he thought.

Peering down from above, he watched the figure stiffen as if discovered. While they made no move other than the obvious tension in their limbs, Tobirama was certain this was no ordinary civilian, traveler, or anything of that sort.

His already slanted eyes narrowed in suspicion, gaze drinking in the appearance of this person. It was woman and from what he could infer, she was alone. Dressed in a white kimono though it was no ordinary garment. Nothing of the likes he'd laid eyes on, the clothing wrapped around her body though barely held together by what he assumed was once an intricately tied obi. The fabric carried a rather regal sheen to it, that of which one would see on the daughter of a feudal lord.

And that hair. He'd no idea such a color existed outside of nature. To him, it was akin to the hue of cherry blossoms. Such a unique appearance at first glance led him to believe this woman had to be nobility of some kind. But his suspicions would not be satisfied until he confirmed her identity for himself. With one swift descension from the above branch, he landed before her. At once he grew wary of jumpy reaction and was more than ready to stop her if she chose to flee.

"State your name." He was expecting two things. Either she would comply or choose to run. But judging by the looks of things, the woman didn't appear willing to do either. Instead her eyes, green in color, locked onto him as if he were a ghost or something much worse. Her skin appeared pale, especially against the colorless hue of her garment.

It seemed like hours shifted in the silence it took for her to speak. He had half a mind to shout a second time, like that would at the very least jar her enough to trigger a response. He was growing impatient with the wide eyed doe look of hers. Impatient and tad uncomfortable. But when she finally spoke, just above a whisper, he found her brows kneading together in confusion.

"…Nidaime-sama…?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this is a time travel fic. I wonder how many of you thought things would spin in this direction? As of late, I've developed an (unhealthy) obsession with the Senju and Uchiha. And Sakura is my absolute favorite. Put those two together and this is what you get! I'm trying to make this as lighthearted as possible. Being Naruto fans, I'm sure we've suffered enough.
> 
> There's a lot of ground to cover but I don't want to rush the progression of the story. Chapters will be anywhere from 3-5k words long. Just to give you all a good chunk of plot and character development without overloading you with too much or give you too little. This also works out for me as well. Unlike my previous stories, I've mapped this one out from start to finish so each chapter will have a lot of key events. This organization also keeps my muse pretty high as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Locked in a stare down with the infamously fierce second hokage one could say that, in this instance, Sakura forgot how to function properly. The male before her was no illusion, she was sure of that much. Nor was he in her presence due to the handiwork of edo tensei so that scenario was kicked out of her mind. Was she locked in a genjutsu? No, she'd already outlawed that conclusion numerous times since her arrival days ago.

So what did this mean? How could a man who she knew for a fact had long since died, be standing in front of her, and looking much younger than he appeared at his revival during the war? Her ability of comprehension appeared to be lagging as she couldn't quite come to terms with the answer that lingered in the back of her mind or maybe she simply refused to accept it. Whatever the case, the object of her apparent confusion had waited long enough for her to produce the answer he so sought.

"Nidaime…?" He uttered in an attempt to grab her attention. To him, she seemed to be mentally preoccupied. Her focus was clearly elsewhere and, judging by the manner in which her eyes danced from his face to his armor and back, he deduced she must be well versed in who he is. A fact which struck him as both odd and surprising. Especially with the name he assumed she was referring to him as.

Seeming to have snapped out of her reverie, the woman veered back with eyes wildly guarded and lips parted as if she intended to speak. No sounds escaped and Tobirama had long since lost his patience with her.

"Who _are_ you? And what are you doing out here?" He reiterated and even moved closer, as if he could threaten her into submission with his imposing form. However, she had a rather adverse reaction to this potent intimidation. Instead of falling in line with his commands, she retaliated, of all things.

"No, stop! Don't come near me!" Her hands shot up and more steps she took back, closely resembling a cornered animal who'd resorted to relying on instinct rather than logic. Or perhaps it was a bit of both. Whatever world she happened to be in, Sakura had a sinking feeling that aligning herself with a once thought dead man was not the route to take. She needed to keep as much distance between her and this founder as possible.

' _I have to figure out what's going on, where the hell I am, and why the Nidaime Hokage is alive.'_ She had to think rationally in this moment but also quickly. With escape in mind, she formed a hand seal, one that triggered a reaction from the seasoned shinobi before.

"Oi!" A sharp shout was all she heard before her body careened back, stopping at the trunk of tree he'd pushed her against. It all happened so fast, she didn't even see him move. Before she knew it, he'd pressed most of his body weight against her while holding the sharp end of a kunai to her neck.

So maybe planning an escape wasn't the best course of action, especially against one of the most historically quick ninjas in her village. But she wouldn't be deterred just yet. He hadn't pinned down her arms so she could still produce signs. However, the shifting of his body coupled with the averting of his gaze was enough warning for her to stay perfectly still. That didn't mean she would…

In the next moment, they were soon joined by another shinobi. One who appeared from the same direction as Tobirama. The latter seemed to have sensed them and while he made no move to approach this person, his face was riddled with frustration and Sakura was more than certain it was not aimed at her.

Her brows furrowed in both confusion and apprehension as she vaguely sensed the other presence Tobirama so fiercely acknowledged.

"Anija!" He bellowed while inadvertently tensing his hold against her. Sakura grunted with clenched teeth as she steeled herself against his tight grasp. Wait…what did he just say?

Perfectly concealed behind a mass of trees in such a way that neither Sakura nor Tobirama could see him was the elder brother, Hashirama. Eventually, he ventured forth from the protective shielding of the arbor, donning a mixed look of both mortification and surprise. In short, he looked like a child who got caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"Tobirama?" He called, at once eyeing his younger sibling with surprise before it morphed into unease and guilt. His stance relaxed and soon he began shifting about as if plagued by nervous jitters. "Out scouting the perimeter again, I see. That's ahh…very good!"

For the moment, he seemed to have not noticed Sakura. And while she saw that as a good thing, she was still reciting curse after curse in her mind. One founding Senju was enough but two? There was no way in hell she'd be able to escape. Especially with the younger one so intent on keeping her pinned to this godforsaken tree.

"You were going to meet with him, weren't you?" Tobirama sneered. He knew his brother well. A few days ago, he sensed his chakra fleeing from the compound. Just like in their days of youth, he tracked his brother down only to catch him meeting with the enemy leader. While he couldn't say he was surprised, he did admit to being upset concerning the matter. And Hashirama, ever the type to wear his feelings on his sleeves, looked terribly exposed.

"It's not what you think! I—…wait a moment, what are you doing…?" Granted with a perfectly timed distraction, it seemed the elder Senju had finally taken notice of just what exactly he'd accidentally stumbled upon. It appeared Tobirama was in a compromising position. One that he never imagined to catch his normally stoic younger brother in. This turn of events prompted a rather accusatory glint to shine in his eyes.

"Tobirama…" His tone was laced with disapproval and Tobirama's eyes twitched in irritation.

"Che! I'm interrogating this woman! Don't go off and think of something unnecessary!" He was quick, much too quick, to quell any and all misguided thoughts his brother may have conjured concerning his current position. True, it was rather odd to catch him in such a predicament but he would argue he had his reasons for being seen in such a manner.

"Mm? On what grounds?" His curiosity had gotten the better of him and, if only for the sake of humanity, he wished to know what would cause Tobirama to stage an interrogation in the middle of the forest with a woman.

"She seemed suspicious..." Turning back to the object of his attention did he relax his figure somewhat. Confident that she wouldn't attempt another foolish escape, he released his hold but kept a firm grip on her forearm just in case she chose to act on an irrational impulse. But that mystified look of familiarity in her gaze he couldn't ignore. Nor did he like. There was something about this woman that had the younger Senju on edge and he needed to find out what it was before letting her go free.

"Is that so?" Thought process humming to life, Hashirama eased forward with a contemplative hand stroking his chin. With an analytic gaze, he looked upon the strangely clothed woman with scrutiny, appearing to be sizing her up in silence before regarding his brother with a pair of knitted brows and a soft, almost pouty, frown.

"I see nothing suspicious about her, Tobirama. You should release this woman." God bless Hashirama. Suffice to say Sakura's prayers were answered the moment this long haired savior broke through the trees, interrupting Tobirama's impromptu grilling session.

"Not until she answers my question. You should at least do that." Yet this one insisted on persisting, going through with this agenda of his and Sakura couldn't really understand why he was so dead set on knowing who she was.

"Why? It's not as if I owe you anything. Besides, you haven't stated your name either." Snickers erupted from the elder of the two, prompting Sakura to gander in his direction just in time to catch a hand covering his mouth to muffle the sound of his apparent amusement. While she had no intentions of reacting in such a way to get a rise out of Tobirama, her words did just that. Looking back at him, she saw red covering the better parts of his facial features. She couldn't tell if he was crimson from anger or embarrassment or both.

"She has a point—."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"He's late."

A stone, smooth in texture and round in shape, repeatedly left the lethargic hand of one Uchiha Madara. His sigh, weighed down by impatience and apprehension flowed steadily along with the current of the stream before him, mingling with the sounds around him. He'd been relaxed, for the most part. Having arrived first he saw no qualms in awaiting the presence of his friend for their secret weekly meetings. And while Hashirama was in no way a particularly punctual person, him being ten minutes late was surprising.

His already stern expression hardened as his eyes shifted to the side. That stone would leave his hand for one final instance before being thrust into the forest behind him, intent on hitting whoever dared approach him from behind.

When the sound of stone smacking flesh expectantly flew to his ears, his frown deepened until he heard the shuffling of leaves followed by footsteps.

"As expected of nii-san. I've never been able to sneak up on you." Remarked Uchiha Izuna. While it would go unnoticed, Madara's form visibly relaxed. Extending his hand out to retrieve the stone, he regarded his sibling with a look of indifference. He knew why Izuna had shown up and while he probably should care, he always sort of figured his brother would catch on to is weekly absences eventually.

"You are here to meet with the Senju…" He clearly disapproved and Madara could only huff in slight indignation.

"What of it?" His stone tossing continued then, fingertips memorizing the surface of the rock each time it left and returned to his hand.

"Shouldn't you be a little more cautious? He could be lying in wait to ambush you!"

"Hashirama isn't like that, Izuna. You should be well aware of this." At that, he cut a glance at the younger male just in time to catch his stiff posture falter if only a little bit. Even still, he couldn't shake this odd feeling that arose at Hashirama's prolonged absence. He wouldn't call himself worried as much as he was…

Okay yes, he was worried.

Without much warning, he hopped to the other side of the stream with a frantic little brother at his heels. Through the forest he trekked in search of the Senju. Why? Well, they had a system in place. If either one of them should be unable to make the meeting, a summon would be sent ahead to deliver the news. Seeing as he received no such summons, he assumed Hashirama was hung up somehow. Given that his companion had a history of being a pain in the ass, he took it upon himself to meet him wherever he may be so long as it was a safe distance from Senju territory.

"Nii-san!"

And simultaneously…

"Shut up!"

There are two types of brothers.

For a while things were entirely still. A rather ominous wind brushed through the area, shifting clothes and hair alike. Eyes averted from person to person as no one really seemed to have a decent grasp on just what was going on but they all, save for Sakura, liked to think they did or at least appeared to.

"Madara!"

"You're late."

"About that…" While he wasn't expecting Madara to appear like he did he couldn't call himself surprised. But it was safe say he was experiencing feelings of dread. Not only because Tobirama was present but Madara's younger sibling had tagged along for reasons unknown. Being that there was the existence of long standing bad blood between the two, he always grew weary whenever they crossed paths. Like their encounters shaved years off his life.

Madara shared similar sentiments, at times experiencing moments of exasperation wherever Izuna and the younger Senju were concerned. A burdened sigh passed through his parted lips once he gazed at the male. He couldn't imagine a scenario in which this scene ended well.

"Nii-san, that woman…" His attention diverted from the brothers to the oddly placed female among them, one who at first glanced appeared to be regarding Tobirama with disdain only to gaze at him with an off putting expression. He quirked a brow at her for but a moment as he soon returned his attention to Hashirama, his reason for being so close to Senju territory.

Izuna seemed to have felt something entirely different when faced with the sight of this woman. He attested this to the wild testimony of Yukio. Long after their recent battle and ceasefire, the man just couldn't shut up about his brush with death. He went on and on for days about the miracle that saved his life. A woman, or angel as he so fondly called her, laid healing hands on his dying body and bestowed upon him a 100% healed body.

His description of this angel oddly enough fit the bill of the female before him. Unmistakably pink hair, a particularly wide yet attractive forehead couple with green eyes and skin akin to that of porcelain. And her dressing, he described her as a bride fit for a groom. And while Izuna was able to contact some dots, this woman looked terribly worn. Her face and skin were caked with dirt as if she hadn't bathed in days. The kimono she wore he assumed was once white, now appeared quite dingy and tattered, especially along the bottom which dragged along the ground.

Whoever this woman was, she was no angel but he was certainly curious. Especially since the Senju seemed quite invested in her.

"Who is this woman, Hashirama?" Madara asked. While he hadn't bothered listening to the idiotic ramblings of his clansmen, he did notice the pointed looks Izuna granted this woman. One could say his interest was piqued.

Just as Hashirama was to respond, the other Senju beat him to the punch. He straightened, scowled then rolled his shoulders back, probably to appear more imposing and in charge of the situation than he apparently felt in recent moments.

"I was just getting to that." When the moment of truth arrived and each of them turned towards the woman, each were surprised in their own right to watch her soon be replaced by a loud puff of smoke.

Sakura still had escape on the brain and for several moments, she weighed her options, measured the amount of chakra she had left after days of navigating through this labyrinth of a forest and pumped herself up into staging a getaway. The most inconspicuous getaway.

It wasn't until she felt her clone disappear that Sakura began to regret her course of action. It wasn't as if she were in any apparent danger that her clone vanished. She simply didn't have the strength to keep one up. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. But she hasn't eaten properly in days and it was starting to show. In silence, she cursed her predicament, cursed her lack of tools, cursed this damn kimono, cursed her fate.

And before she lost consciousness, she cursed Kaguya for plunging her into this whole mess.

When she awoke, it wasn't with a start or with sweat collecting along her hairline or even harbored by heavy breathing. It was a slow breach into conscious that found Sakura staring blankly at wooden ceiling before eyes drifted to the paneling of walls and a shoji door. For a moment, she laid on what she assumedw as a cot of some kind and remained still, noting the presence of what was once a moist towel draped along her brow.

She felt serene. The most content she's felt since arriving in this strange timeline. Not worried about really anything, she just laid there and sort of let her mind wander for the time being. The room was warm but not stuffy. It smelled of spices, some she recognized and others escaped her but she was sure she'd come to identify them in due time. And it was quiet but comfortably so.

Soon footsteps she heard padding along the general area outside of the room she occupied. Those were soon followed by the sliding of the shoji door and a body entering. She smell of food tickled her senses enough a draw a mute glance from her to whoever happened to gracing her with a much sought after meal. A cooked meal at that.

"I see you're awake. We were wondering how long you would rest for, miss." It was a woman. Her hair was long, twisted into a single thick braid that laid against her right shoulder. Her face, round and somewhat pudgy, was kind and gentle as were her eyes which were brown in color. She smiled simply before approaching Sakura's side where the array of food was soon placed.

"My name is Kohana. I was asked to look after you while Tobirama-sama is away." She spoke softly, tentatively extending her hands while silently asking permission to assist Sakura in sitting up to eat. The towel was soon removed and the tray was placed in the pinkette's lap.

"…" Sakura, still a bit drowsy, hadn't quite realized the state she happened to be in.

"I hope this does not alarm you but I did take it upon myself to bathe you and wash your hair. I wasn't sure what you wanted done with your kimono. It is so pretty, I did not wish to damage it." She said nothing, choosing instead to focus on the meal before you.

"Tobirama-sama assumed you are the daughter of nobility but I can recognize a _shiromuku_ when I see one…you were recently married?" And then the tears came.

"O-Oh miss! My apologies! I didn't mean to upset you!"

She couldn't hold it back but really, she didn't even try to. The reminder of her marriage and abrupt separation from both Sasuke and the only life she'd ever known was a harsh reminder of the reality she now faced. Part of her wished, hoped, prayed that she would wake up in her bed and all of this would've been a nightmare. That Sasuke would be beside her, grumbling over her constant tossing and turning only to reassure her with a firm embrace that it had all been a terrible dream.

But she feared the worse. That not only was this no dream but that she would never find her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things ended on a pretty pessimistic note but at least the brothers made another appearance and hopefully left a lasting impression. Apologies if they seem at all OOC. I want this story to take on a more lighthearted approach to their personalities and interactions with one another. Given that Izuna is alive at this time, things are somewhat less tense.
> 
> Chapter four coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

It was late in the evening when Kohana had announced her presence outside of his study. With a deliberate grunt, he approved her entry and soon the docile woman entered, bowing upon meeting his gaze which he dismissed with a passive wave. Soon straightening, she cleared her throat before parting hers lips to give what he assumed was a detailed report on the woman now in Senju custody.

"Tobirama! Ah, apologies for interrupting—."

Hashirama always did have impeccable timing. He had to force himself not to slam his face against the rough surface of his shelving unit at his brother's abrupt entrance.

"What. Is. It." His tone icy as was his glare, he fully intended on piercing his brother for barging in so recklessly. His reasoning had better be pretty damned good.

"She's gone." Unfazed by the glare and rightfully so, Hashirama soon departed from the doorway of the study, fully expecting Tobirama to follow after him. And follow he did, after dismissing Kohana who seemed irrefutably out of sorts given the situation. He couldn't really blame her and would apologize after retrieving this insufferable houseguest of a woman.

Why she was so dead set on fleeing from them was beyond him yet the reason, he needed to know. She clearly had something to hide. And if this secret was worth risking her health in order to keep hidden, he ventured to guess it was fairly important. The time she managed to escape him, he'd discovered her several yards away, passed out from what he assumed was lack of nutrients. Now that she had a full belly, he could only hope to find her before she raced off into dangerous territory.

As he fled from the estate, trailing behind his brother, he began to wonder why _he_ was so hell bent on catching this woman. He couldn't pinpoint a logical reason for pursuing her at such lengths. But he was thorough and sort of prided himself in the fact that close to no one had ever evaded him. Maybe she was striking his pride in ways that he found foreign and uncomfortable. Whatever the case, once he got his answers, she'd be left to her devices. Of that he was certain.

It didn't take long to locate her. Hashirama made things seem a lot worse than they actually were. His first assumption was that she fled the compound. Much to his surprise, he discovered her chakra signature sparking from inside the medical clinic. With furrowed brows, he rapped his knuckles against the surface of the door, looking on with curiosity once their resident healer gestured toward her figure, leaned over the body of an ailing shinobi with hands glowing and emanating a soft humming sound.

Neither he nor Hashirama uttered a sound until the session was complete, a fact Sakura was grateful for. While she had heard them enter, she made no indication of acknowledging either presence. Not until she'd healed this man. The wounds were nothing serious, though he had suffered from infection due to poor treatment coupled with what she concluded were unclean utensils used during the stitching process.

"Tomorrow I'll see about mixing up an antibiotic to help with the infection. Until then, try to stay off that leg and drink plenty of water." She noted the presence of a slight fever but there wasn't much else she could do given her lack of resources. Even still, the man looked eternally gracious and bowed after thanking her for the service.

Surprised to see his clan leaders sitting like obedient children on the other side of the room, he stammered out a quick greeting before excusing himself alongside the healer. It didn't take a genius to sense the odd air in the room and he didn't want to be anywhere in this vicinity at the moment.

"You're a healer." Hashirama was the first to speak up, uttering something rather obvious yet necessary. They had their suspicions, given Uchiha Izuna's odd testimony concerning one of his clansmen. Both had been hard pressed to believe such a tale but even Tobirama recalled seeing that fellow on opposite sides of battlefield, ready to fight as if he hadn't been cut down early on in the battle.

"That's correct." She replied, staring down at her hands before peering at both man, eyes suddenly blazing. What he saw in her gaze was something akin to sternness.

"I'm sorry for leaving without telling anyone. I just couldn't sit in that room any longer." At this, Hashirama shifted uncomfortably, arousing a glance from his brother who soon turned his attention back to the woman who maintained this firm countenance. As if she was on trial.

"We should return home and leave the clinic space to Chiake-san." He shot her a look of expectancy, laced in warning. She'd better not try any funny business or he'd be on her like white on rice. After bidding a rather shaky Chiake a good evening, the trio left the clinic to the quiet roads of the compound in an awkward trek back to the main Senju house.

Sakura strode a comfortable distance from the two, peeking upwards at the darkening sky. The stars were already beginning to show, bright dots lined the blanket of darkness, flickering endlessly before her eyes. She may've regarded being trapped in this time as a nightmare but gazing at the night sky, taking in its beauty and how it differed from what she was used to, she was granted personal moments of peace.

Soon they reached the house, retreating to Tobirama's study, as he'd taken it upon himself to assume responsibility of her, seeing as he'd been the one to find her. This didn't sit well with Sakura. He was treating her like a stray animal. Like some kind of hell cat. Should this behavior continue, she'd surely show him just how much of a hellion she could be.

"It has regrettably come to my attention that we have failed to properly introduce ourselves. For that, you have my sincerest apologies." Her claws retracted. Though the sight of both brother's bowing respectively did alleviate some of her inner tension, she was still uneasy.

"Mine as well," Hashirama added. After straightening, he met her with a broad smile. One that reached his eyes, brimming with curiosity and odd flickers of mirth.

"I am Senju Hashirama. And, as you have probably come to guess, this is my younger brother, Tobirama." The latter nodded, affirming these words. His expression remained rather neutral, not betraying any particular emotion.

"It's good to meet both of you. My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura." At first she hesitated in revealing her surname. It was no big secret that the Haruno Clan wasn't much of a clan at all in her day. Judging by the shared blank looks on their faces, the same rung true in this time period. She had to bite back a sigh at her ancestor's lack of influence.

"It is a pleasure, Sakura-san." Hashirama replied first followed by another nod from Tobirama. She felt the latter's sudden complacency was rather odd. He'd been so adamant the day before, so intense. Now he seemed collected. Calm. Cool.

"If you don't mind, we have some questions we'd like to ask." Broken out of her thoughts, Sakura's eyes flickered back to Hashirama. She was slowly growing comfortable in their presence. It wasn't as if they exuded an aura that triggered panic. It was the weight of their reputation and how her being here could serve to ruin that and the very founding of her village. That notion naturally had her on edge.

"I…I understand." She swallowed down her anxiety, both ready and willing to address their inquiries.

"As you probably know, these lands are plagued by war. As such, we have to be very cautious concerning who we allow in close quarters. The Uchiha are just one of many clans we have a long standing conflict with. Though recent events have led to a temporary ceasefire. Despite that, we have been informed you healed one of their men. Is this correct?"

"Yes. But there's an explanation for that!" She all but blurted out in defense just in case either of them chose to jump at her. Instead they sat still, though rigidly.

"I'm not from around here. In fact, the place I'm from is very _very_ far away…" Like in the distant future far. "I don't remember anything about how I got here. Just that there was a dying man in front of me and I had to do something. I had no idea who he was or that he was an Uchiha. I was trained to save lives and ask questions later."

"You don't recall how you ended up here? I don't understand…" Hashirama's face looked extremely troubled. Inwardly, he was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt but her story, to him, had many holes.

"I…I remember my wedding. And I remember an attack. I tried defending myself against whoever had instigated the battle. I remember being grabbed suddenly and the screams…" The memory was still fresh. She could see his hand, Sasuke's hand, reaching out as he cried her name.

"And then…everything is blank until I woke up in the forest…" She couldn't exactly explain how the progenitor of chakra hijacked her wedding and threw her back in time. A blackout story seemed like the only viable option.

"That explains the _shiromuku_ …" Tobirama murmured, more to himself than anything else.

"So you were married. And recently too? There was no one else with you when you woke?" Ruefully she shook her head, suddenly reminded of how lonely this whole thing made her feel.

"Oh…I see…"

"Why did you run?"

"I was scared." That wasn't entirely a lie. "I didn't know what kind of intentions you all had. I panicked."

"You performed a jutsu. A clone jutsu, at that. I assume you have some shinobi training in addition to being a healer."

Some?

"That…isn't untrue…" She had to remind herself to be as forgettable as possible. A healer was one thing, easily overlooked in this time period. A healer and a shinobi was another. A healer and a shinobi with pink hair? Might as well carve a statue of her and put it in the middle of the compound.

"I think that's enough talk for now. We can further discuss how to progress forward when morning comes. Right, Tobirama?" Hashirama stood, gazing at his brother as he too straightened from his leaning position.

"Fine," with a sigh, he uncrossed his arms and took strides toward the door, pausing only to nod in her direction before leaving the room. "Goodnight."

"Ah goodnight, Tobirama-san."

"You know where your room is, correct?" The elder Senju placed a hand at the small of her back, leading her out of the study and down a somewhat narrow hall.

"I should be fine from here. Thank you, Hashirama-san." Sakura bowed politely toward the male. He was a lot more pleasant than the Konoha history books gave him credit for. And that stone monument didn't do anything for his usual gentle features. He put her at ease and Sakura was grateful to him for that.

"You're welcome, Sakura-san. Goodnight."

* * *

Sakura wouldn't say she slept well but waking up on a cot to the sound of birds chirping outside her window and the warmth of the filtering sunlight licking her toes was a lot better than shifting on a bed of leaves with tree roots as a pillow.

After a run in with Kohana who offered her a change of clothing and directed her to the baths, Sakura was told to meet up with the brothers after breakfast, back in the study. She wondered what the continuation of the conversation would be like. If it was anything like last night, she could at least say she wasn't dreading it.

"…—means to do us harm. She could prove to be a valuable asset to the village." That sounded like Hashirama. Was he talking about her?

"That may true. However, I've yet to ascertain what her intentions are. Plus, there's the factor of her being separated from her husband. I can't imagine her wanting to stay here and not at least try to seek him out." That was definitely Tobirama. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop. In fact, she was just about to slide the door open when she heard them speaking.

"That's true…"

Soon the door slid open with an expectant Tobirama gazing down at her. Knowing his sensory abilities, he probably knew she was there hence the look on his face. Stiffening, she bowed her head and muttered something along the lines of 'pardon the intrusion' and shuffled inside, greeting the other brother with a quiet good morning.

"Good morning, Sakura-san. Did you rest well?" Gracing her with that pleasant smile from yesterday she found herself relaxing almost instantly. Why had no one told her the first hokage was such a charming person? Of all people she at least thought Tsunade would talk up her own grandfather but as it stood, the busty woman hardly ever mentioned him.

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"Let's get right to it." Skipping the pleasantries, Tobirama made himself the center of attention, sitting to the side of his brother as he turned to address her. "What is it that you plan to do, Sakura-san?"

What she planned to do? She knew what she had to do but how to go about the execution, she was at a complete loss. How to find Sasuke, how to get home, how to avoid being snatched up by Kaguya a second time. Sakura shook her head, dispersing those thoughts. They did her no good right now.

"Given my situation, I think it would be unwise for me to go off in search of my husband. Knowing him, he is probably looking for me as we speak. I think I should try to stay in one place." It seemed to make the most sense to her. In the event Sasuke did manage to find his way here, she'd be better off staying relatively close to where she originally awakened.

"You could stay here!" Hashirama exclaimed. His eyes looked hopeful, prompting Sakura to recall his and Tobirama's earlier conversation. The one she eavesdropped on.

"What…" Sakura hadn't been expecting such an invitation, honestly. She was shocked.

"Anija."

"Come now, Tobirama. If Sakura-san truly meant to do us harm, she would've done so by now. Aside from that, she's clearly an experienced healer. We could request her services in assisting Chiake-san at the clinic." He did have a point. As it stood, Sakura had zero intent to harm the Senju. The same could be said for the Uchiha. And even if offing Madara did run across her mind, she knew leaving things as they were was her safest course of action. Even if he did royally fuck up her timeline, killing him would indefinitely create a different psychopath who would inevitably run in the same circle.

But while she didn't have any ill will for either clan, staying with the Senju and acting as a medic also interfered with her whole 'Stay as far away from the founders as you can,' plan so that was definite no go.

"As tempting as that sounds…" She began, but at the sound of Hashirama's dejected sigh, Sakura paused before shooting Tobirama a curious glance to which the younger sibling just shook his head as if Hashirama's sudden shift in moods was an everyday thing. She was a little confused.

"Why don't you want to stay in the compound?" Honest to god he looked like she'd just kicked his puppy. And it wasn't even a foreign look for Sakura swore she'd seen that exact same expression before, she just couldn't put her finger on where.

"I don't want to impose…"

"It wouldn't be an imposition at all—!"

"Brother, if she doesn't want to stay, we should respect her decision. Aside from that, we would need to provide housing as well as ensure she is properly clothed and fed before leaving her to her own devices." He really had a habit of making her sound like a pet and Sakura couldn't help the way her brow twitched when he spoke as if she weren't even there.

"Tobirama-san is right," she admitted, donning an apologetic smile all the while shooting masked resentful glances at the aforementioned brother who either didn't notice or simply didn't care to acknowledge the daggers laden in her gaze.

"I see…" Seemingly overcome with sadness, Hashirama's head bowed in a way that made Sakura both uncomfortable and guilty. She was about to interject and say something that could temporarily appease him until the sound of insistent pecking sounded from outside the window. Seeming expectant, Hashirama lifted his head only to rise from his seat and approach the window where a hawk waited patiently. From what she could gather, the bird carried with it a message that Hashirama skimmed over before concealing it in his pocket. The bird soon flew off after.

Glancing at Tobirama, she noticed his silence but also the way his face hardened as if he were displeased by something. He looked ready to voice his opinion but refrained from doing so and with much restraint, too.

"So if you will not stay here, where will you go, Sakura-san?" Returning to his seat like nothing happened, he struck up this conversation again, seeming just as interested as before the brief interruption.

She'd thought about it. And, with her ninja skills in survival, was more than certain she'd be able to make it in the wild. It could even prove to be something of an educational experience. Surely she could serve to learn something and grow to appreciate the life she apparently took for granted.

"Of that I'm not exactly sure," and he looked ready to interject until she lifted a hand to stop him. "I may not look it but I am capable of taking care of myself. Wherever I go, I'll be fine."

Conversation continued from there with Sakura voicing her opinion now and then when Hashirama had somehow come up with another plausible reason as to why she should stay. He was so persistent and convincing that she almost gave in a few times but eventually and with perpetual scowls from Tobirama, he relented and gave in.

"You're a very stubborn person, Sakura-san." She could tell he meant that in the most endearing way possible. To which she smiled, tilting her head forward.

"I could say the same of you." The comment was well received and came coupled with a boisterous laugh that filled the room with good vibes and for the first time, Sakura didn't feel like such an outsider. This feeling, it felt familiar. Like that pout he wore earlier. Or maybe it was just him, in general. She felt like she'd known him her whole life.

"Ah well, I have other matters to attend to. I suppose we should call this meeting adjourned." Soon the brothers stood, prompting Sakura to follow suit as they prepared to the leave the study and disperse to do whatever is they engage themselves in. Sakura supposed she would return to her own room and gather what little belongings she had in preparation for her departure.

Just as she made strides down the hall that had grown familiar to her over the past day and a half, a hand reached out and tapped her shoulder. Looking back, she found Hashirama standing beside her, donning a grin with some underlying emotion that she couldn't seem to pin.

"Yes?" He looked like he wanted something. And going off the unreadable look on his face, she wasn't sure if she was willing to meet this desire of his.

"I was going to take a walk. Why don't you come with me?" While the offer didn't sound suspicious, she regarded him with a guarded expression before noticing his smooth façade begin to crumble under her scrutinizing glare. "Please?"

"I suppose a walk wouldn't hurt…" Oh how wrong she was.

About five to ten minutes in, Sakura began to notice their walk became more of a hike. She assumed they'd be meandering through the compound, not trekking through the dense forest surrounding it. While this didn't immediately strike her as odd, she began to feel a bit wary as it seemed like the destination was still quite far off.

"Something tells me you're quite skilled at healing, Sakura-san." He began, stepping over tree roots with such ease it seemed like this path was familiar to him. Like he knew these terrains like the back of his hand.

"Oh?" She hummed, tearing away from thoughts surrounding just where in the hell he was taking her.

"Aa. It's somewhat similar to other healers though I can tell your method is much more refined." How funny of him to make such a comment, she had to smile being that her teacher was his granddaughter and her methods were very much modeled after his potent regenerative chakra. She had to the seal on her forehead as proof.

"In what way?" She knew the answer, oh did she ever. It was no secret the medical practices in this age were considered archaic when compared to hers.

"Mm. I'd venture to guess that your technique uses as little chakra as necessary. That also goes in hand with being very knowledgeable on the human body to pin point exactly what the issue is and how to go about fixing it. Does that sound about right to you?"

Color her surprised.

"You're not completely off base, I'll give you that. To a medic, as I'm called back where I'm from, timeliness is just as essential as healing. If a person's life is on the line, there's no time for hesitation or second guessing yourself. You have to know what the problem is as soon as possible otherwise you'll lose whoever's in your care." She explained. Her face visibly lit up when discussing healing techniques as such was her forte. It wasn't often she got the chance to have back and forth conversation with another who wasn't Tsunade.

"Once you get good at recognizing problems, then comes the part where you learn to reserve your chakra for bigger issues and exert whatever is necessary on smaller injuries or ailments." When she looked over, surprised struck her at his look of bewilderment. It lasted but a moment, soon replaced by a warm smile, but Sakura was sure she'd remember it. He looked impressed.

"Are you certain you don't wish to stay as our medic, Sakura-san?"

"Hah, I'm sure Hashirama-san." They shared a short laugh at yet another failed attempt at getting her to remain in the Senju compound. "So where are we headed, exactly? This doesn't really seem like the casual walk I assumed we'd be taking."

"There's someone who wishes to extend their gratitude toward you." While his words confused her, she soon came to realize exactly what he meant when they broke through a group of trees, appearing at the stream she'd crossed days ago. The same stream where she healed that man. The Uchiha.

And there, standing on the other side of the stream, were two males. Both she recognized. One regarded her with an odd mixture of curiosity and aloofness before switching his attention elsewhere. While the other looked utterly stunned, judging by the look of incredulity reflecting his in dark gaze.

Sakura stiffened, immediately feeling weighed down by both presences as they took casual strides across the river to meet them on the other side. She felt the need to blame Hashirama while using him as a shield at the same time. This wasn't something she wanted to do or be a part of yet he so smoothly coerced her and well…she couldn't hightail it a second time, even if she was much more energized and equipped to do so.

"Hashirama." Madara was the first to speak, acknowledging the other with a nod, arms crossed over his chest. Much like their previous encounter his attire was very relaxed, casual even. From this she could infer he had no ill intentions with this meeting. The same could be said of Hashirama who appeared even more casual, if that was even possible.

"Madara. I have to say the details in your message were surprising but understandable." He started, striking up conversation while she tried to ignore the piercing glare of the man beside Madara. She didn't know what his deal was but he was looking at her as if he were trying to figure out if she was real or a figment of his imagination. It was irritating and she really had to restrain herself from lashing out at him.

"Aa. Well, get to it, then." At that Madara extended a hand to push his companion forward. Apparently he wasn't expecting this and stumbled unceremoniously in front of Sakura who now peered up at him with a set frown and knit brows.

"Ah…" He stammered, a stain of red crossing the greater portion of his cheeks and even stretching along the bridge of his nose. "Th…Thank you, miss! Thank you for healing me!"

He bowed, rigid and stiff with his arms locked to his sides as if someone had bound him together. And this show of gratitude, while sort of flattering, was nothing short of embarrassing and unnecessary to the pinkette.

"Please, call me Sakura. And this isn't needed at all. I didn't do much—."

"Nonsense. You clearly saved his life." Madara interjected, much to her surprise. Just as Yukio righted himself he waved Hashirama over to get a good look at the faint scar that was once the laceration that threatened to take Yukio's life. It was nearly invisible to the naked eyed. And apparently showing off this miracle had become something of a habit for Yukio looked nothing short of proud of this battle scar.

"Oh! You did this, Sakura-san? Incredible…" Once again, the future founder looked absolutely amazed, going as far to even run his finger along the pale skin of this male who didn't seem to mind, not outwardly anyway.

"Mm…" Sakura grunted, biting the inside of her cheek while trying and failing to ignore the warmth plaguing her cheeks. Beyond flattered, embarrassed, flustered, honored, what have you, she regarded the situation rather coolly. As a result, she came across as somewhat indifferent and even cold.

"Really. Thank you so much, _Nakuka-chan."_

"N-Nakuka-chan?" And just like that her cool façade crumbled like a cookie.

"Hm?" And even Hashirama appeared confused. It was hardly noticeable but if you squinted you could see Madara glaring at Yukio for using such an insufferable term of endearment outside of the Uchiha compound. The younger male merely shifted a bit sheepishly, clearly embarrassed but not enough recant his words.

"For a while, he was under the assumption she was an angel of some kind…" And Sakura would neither confirm nor deny this but she had a distant recollection of him calling her something along those lines while he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"I-If that's all, I think we should be getting back, Hashirama-san." In other words, she'd endured enough suffering for one day and was ready to get back to the compound. Thank god he seemed to share similar sentiments for he nodded and soon turned to bid the other two farewell.

"I suppose you're right. Unless there was something else you wished to discuss, Madara. Oh! Has there been any change in your clan's stances on a treaty?"

"Not as of yet, no. It's only been a week and I do not expect immediate results. It's been hard enough keeping those out for blood at bay for this long. Tensions are still quite high as it is. It will take a lot more time." He explained, a look of contemplation now covering his face. His words were clear and concise. To the point. Honesty and free of malice.

' _So this is the Madara that was once the Shodaime's closest friend...'_ With ease she sensed the camaraderie between the two as they went back and forth, discussion things pertaining to their respective clans and this ceasefire that seemed to be the cause of these supposed secret meetings. While she couldn't exactly recall ever reading about this, Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she were watching history in the making.

"And what of her? Surely you Senju will benefit from having such a skilled healer at your disposal." Is what Madara assumed. He and Hashirama were certainly on the same page about her but wouldn't he be surprised to discover her refusal of such an offer.

"Well, as it stands Sakura-san declined to stay in the compound."

"Oh?" The shifting of his brows indicated surprise that Sakura was somewhat proud of. Sure, it made sense to stay. She'd have a nice home, probably, and be provided with food as well as the chance to keep busy and even teach some of the other healers some of her techniques. But no, not only would that basically ruin her timeline but she didn't want to get involved during such a delicate time and-.

"She should be with the Uchiha, then." Wait. What.

"Huh?"

"Madara, what are you—?"

"Come back with me and serve as our healer."


	5. Chapter 5

"No."

It came out suddenly. And by the time she'd registered the looks on all their faces, notably the utterly insulted mess of an expression on Madara's, she realized she may've fucked up a little. The way he looked at her you'd think she compared his strength to that of a newborn kitten. Then there was Hashirama who looked caught between laughing and grabbing her before Madara threw a fit. Lastly Yukio's white as a ghost façade came into view and Sakura wondered just how long he would stand there before jetting off like he'd left cookies in the oven back home.

"Excuse me?" He half sneered, dropping his arms from their crossed position. He expected her to falter or show signs of unease beneath his very accusatory stare. It wasn't often that anyone ever told him no. Other than Hashirama and perhaps his brother, he couldn't name a soul brave enough to even think of something so ridiculous. Yet this short thing of a woman did it with such ease. It was…irritatingly interesting.

"I said no. Just as I told Hashirama-san. I have my reasons." And her reasons were her own. Altering timelines aside, she couldn't align herself with one side and feel good about it. On one hand, the Senju were basically her village. They were the founders. They were Tsunade. But on the other, the Uchiha were her family. They were Sasuke. She couldn't turn her back on either. It just didn't feel right.

"Ah Sakura-san, perhaps you should give it a little more thought." Yukio was next to interject. He'd no doubt sensed the rising tension between his leader and precious healer and sought to alleviate some of it. Probably more so for his sake than anyone else's.

"I have. A lot of thought, actually. My decision remains the same, though." At that, she crossed her arms and dared any one of them to challenge her. And wouldn't you know it, Madara seemed ready to step up to the plate. Reputation be damned. He wasn't a legendary shinobi yet so she felt confident enough to deny his request too.

"Why you…—!"

"We should go! Come, Sakura-san!" With swiftness that could rival the second, Hashirama ushered her away from a fuming Uchiha clan head before the situation escalated into something that neither side needed. Seeing no qualms in this, Sakura followed only sparing a second-long glance over her shoulder at the two males, noting the look Madara granted her before he too turned to go home. That look wasn't one of anger though she caught traces of resentment. It was rather inquisitive.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Madara's feathers get so ruffled." Finally, away from the eyes and ears of the aforementioned male, Hashirama could laugh the way he wanted to. It was a loud and highly amused baritone sound that sourced from deep within his chest, rumbling out from his throat like a fountain sprouting water. Sakura found herself lips upturning while unsuccessfully fighting off her own round of soft yet uneasy giggles.

Out of the fray, she contemplated her boldness and couldn't decide if she was brave, stupid, or both. Granted, it wasn't like telling him no was such an outlandish choice. But the manner in which she did it. Well, the delivery could've been a smidgen more docile.

Upon returning to the compound, Hashirama made a beeline for his brother, promptly ignoring his disapproving glower and diving straight into the tale of how Sakura stood up to the Uchiha. What a card the first was. Standing by listening to him recount the recent events, she had this wry smile on her face, flip flopping between pride and utter regret.

"She told him no?" Tobirama asked, a slight raise to his brow in the midst of his brother's animated story telling. For a second, his gaze switch over to Sakura, eyes swelling with something she couldn't really make out.

"I couldn't believe it! His face was priceless. She did it so bluntly, too!"

"Y-You're exaggerating, Hashirama-san! It was just a slightly stern no!" Any more of his prideful remarks and Sakura was sure to dig herself a nice hole and just stay in it.

"You are either extremely brave or very foolish." The second commented in passing before making strides to whatever activity he was previously engaged in. Sighing, Sakura wrung her hands before moving down that stretch of a hall towards her guest room.

"I think I'm a little bit of both."

* * *

Evening arrived and with it came Sakura's assumption that this might very well be her last night sleeping beneath the Senju roof. Nestled comfortably along the provided cot, donned in a simple yukata given to her by Kohana, someone she'd come to appreciate during her stay, Sakura stared contemplatively at the above ceiling. By now she'd memorized all the lines, shapes, and grooves stretching along the wooden surface. And part of her wondered what she'd be gazing up at tomorrow night and the nights soon to follow.

On the way back from her walk with Hashirama, she'd spotted a clearing a bit north. It was nestled comfortably around a group of trees and was a safe distance from both clans. She figured that would be her place. It was nice and small, barely noticeable. She could fashion a decent hut with an earth style jutsu and venture off to the river for water and fish. Maybe she could even busy herself with a small garden if only for the sake of staying occupied.

It seemed fine to her. Save for the fact that she kind of felt like something of a damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armor to come rescue her. The notion produced a frown right as she turned from the ceiling to lie on her side. Something, there had to be something she could do to find her way back home. Maybe she could investigate the spot which she awakened at. Or better yet, perhaps there was information in this time period on Kaguya that would give her some clues. Although she wouldn't know exactly where to start looking or who to ask, this was better than waiting for something she had no way of knowing would happen.

' _No. Sasuke-kun will definitely come for me. I have to believe that. In the meantime, I should do my part as well.'_ Sleep soon found her as lingering thoughts of Sasuke encompassed her subconscious.

With morning came a plethora of requests from Sakura coupled with the exchanged surprised looks from the brothers as they silently questioned her motives and sudden interest in someone they appeared to have no knowledge of.

"Kaguya? Are you referring to the clan?" Clan? There was a Kaguya clan? Immediately her thoughts turned dreadful. Kaguya alone was a force to be reckoned with. Now she's hearing of the existence of a clan bearing her namesake? She really hoped her inward panic didn't show on her face.

"Ah…yes! That's what I meant. The clan." It appeared Tobirama noticed the shift in her mannerisms though he neglected to bring it up and Sakura wondered why he'd been behaving so strangely as of late. Granted, she hadn't been around him long enough to exactly pin a set string of traits on him but his strong silent façade as opposed to his guard dog attitude was starting to throw her off.

"From what we know, the origin of the clan dates back many years. They are said to be descendants of a very strong shinobi with a unique but deadly kekkei genkai." Hashirama explained.

"Kekkei genkai?" She assumed this strong shinobi was the rabbit goddess herself and in doing so, she wondered what Kaguya may've passed on to this clan of hers. The sharingan was unique to the Uchiha as was the byakugan to the Hyuuga. Couldn't have been either doujutsu. Space and time travel? No, that also pertains to the power of the eye.

"Ah. It's a technique called _Shikotsumyaku_. The wielder is able to weaponized their own bones in a variety of ways. Any bone that is removed subsequently regenerates inside the body. From the tales I've heard over the years, shinobi are warned to approach those with this ability with extreme caution."

"Wait, that's…" The trailing off of words indicated a recollection of sorts on Sakura's part. A memory stuck out, a distant one centered around the first retrieval mission for Sasuke. She recalled Lee retelling of his battle with Gaara against a formidable shinobi of sound. While his name escaped her, she distinctly remembered Lee speaking emphatically of his jutsu and the use of bones in combat.

' _So the Kaguya clan apparently existed in my time when I was younger. Something must've happened to them, though. But that's not what I need to know. They do exist in this time so there has to be a link to Kaguya surrounding this clan of descendants.'_

"Why so curious all of the sudden?" Pulled from her thoughts, she regarded Tobirama with a deer in the headlights look that prompted a quirked brow which she ignored in favor of donning a false contemplative expression. Though it wasn't entirely so for she was heavily invested in this new information as it could help to unveil some of the mystery surrounding Kaguya and how she managed to appear so suddenly.

"I have a feeling they may have something to do with how I ended up here." They being their ancestor.

"Are you saying the Kaguya clan are the ones behind the attack at your wedding?" Hashirama piped up, suddenly looking a lot more than she'd seen him in the past couple of days.

"Not in so many words. My memory is still somewhat fuzzy so I can't really confirm nor deny…" She quickly dispelled any such assumptions pertaining to this clan and their participation. It wouldn't do well to spark up baseless conflict especially with a group of people who seemed so fearsome.

Seeming to accept this, the elder brother relaxed though Sakura didn't miss the look in his eyes that told her he wasn't entirely convinced. This wasn't good but she could only leave it for now. Excusing himself for the time being, he left both her and Tobirama to continue their conversation with the other watching his back as he left the room. His eyes were clouded over with an emotion akin to worry, Sakura noted.

"My brother failed to mention one vital detail about the Kaguya," he began, turning his attention toward her. Now that they were alone, Sakura had no choice but the face the enigma that would one day become the second hokage. And while she could admit to being intimidated by him (she still is) having a conversation with him like this didn't really make her as nervous as should've.

"What's that?" Heaving a slight sigh that came from rising up, he sauntered over to a bookcase against the wall to retrieve a scroll packed into the third shelf among others much like it, collecting dust. He soon placed it in front of her, nodding for her to reveal its contents.

"In addition to being a fearsome group, they have a reputation for being irrationally hungry for battle and war. One could say it is an inherent trait like madness, this insatiable need for combat. Even in times of peace, the Kaguya have incited many conflicts that result in countless deaths yet they remain perpetually unsatisfied." He explained, apparently watching her to gauge a reaction of sorts but the better part of Sakura's attention was focused on the scroll.

Detailed along the rolled parchment were crude diagrams apparently illustrating just what this kekkei genkai was. Blame her medical background but she found it nothing short of fascinating. Her eyes, wide and curious, drank in the information like she'd been deprived of such findings for years. Sure, the diagrams could use a little work in terms of what she was used to seeing in her time but the basic layout and outline was there and she took to it like a fish to water.

"Incredible. To think a human body is capable of such levels of regeneration. Going off this you could even infer that the replacement rate is somewhat fast. I wonder, though, if the bones maintain the same amount of durability or even the marrow deteriorates each times it's regrown. Or if there is a way to increase its hardness with chakra!" Like a child on Christmas morning.

"Ah…indeed." He wouldn't call himself bewildered by her display of enthuse any more than he'd stamp her as a lunatic. But it was safe to say he was once again surprised by this woman. Not only did she clearly possess a vast amount of knowledge pertaining to the human body and the proper ways of healing and the like, she appeared to be well versed in the art. For someone so young he was admittedly impressed. She was leagues above Chiake-san, their designated clan healer.

"Would it be alright for me to hold onto this for a while? I'd like to read more about this." There was a lot more in the scroll she didn't quite get to but she had other matters to address and needed his help in doing so.

"So long as you return it before going wherever it is you plan on residing; I have no problem with you borrowing the scroll." He replied, shifting in place before narrowing his eyes, cutting a glance toward the window. Sakura stiffened mutely before following his gaze. While nothing seemed amiss, she knew better than to take signs like this lightly.

"Right. I also have a question regarding your collection of herbs? From my time spent in the clinic, I noticed Chiake-san had quite a bit in his possession but I didn't see a garden outside. Is there a place where you grow them?" She recalled fondly of Tsunade boasting proudly of her clan's investments in botany. They were called Senju of the Forest, after all.

"Yes. There is a sector of the clan that specializes in agriculture as well as herbalism. If you wish to visit that area, I'll have to escort you."

While that didn't sound like a bad deal, she was a little put off about having him basically tagging along as a babysitter. She didn't feel trusted. Not that she should. As an outsider, this kind of treatment was expected. But deep in her heart, she knew she belonged here just as much as anyone around the compound so it was a little bothersome to be regarded as if she were some sort of threat.

"That's fine." She'd smile and appear complacent for the time being. But really, it wasn't fine at all. These thoughts festered well into their trek to the northern corner of the compound where an area had been blocked off for growing crops and the like.

It wasn't like she tried to keep these thoughts at bay. If anything, Sakura welcomed the maelstrom of discomfort that arose at having Tobirama watching her back like a hawk.

"I understand you have a duty to protect your clan, Tobirama-san, but I assure you I'm not a threat to you or your livelihood." She wasn't off base or out of line in saying this. And she didn't feel bad nor afraid to utter these words. If anything, she wondered just what took her so long. And then she saw the look on his face and had to bite her tongue to keep from taking it all back.

He looked fiercely defensive. As if he would strike her down, whether with words or actions, she couldn't ascertain but one thing was sure, a storm of epic proportions was surely headed her way and while she was more than prepared to brave it, she wasn't sure if she'd still be standing at the end.

"With all due respesct, Sakura-san, you've yet to show me your true intentions. So pardon my being cautious of you wondering about freely in Senju territory." Okay. That wasn't so bad. And yet, she couldn't ignore these feelings. The reoccurring feelings of resentment directed toward this man and his constant mistrust of her. Just what in the hell was his problem with her?

"I don't know what you want me to do to prove myself but even then how am I to be sure you'll even accept my efforts?" Yeah, she highly doubted she'd get in his graces by merit alone. He didn't seem like the type to take things like that so easily. She could move a damned mountain and he'd still have his nose turned up at her.

"The fact that behave so desperate for my approval strikes me enough to question you on that basis alone. If you have nothing to hide or ill intentions as you say, then my keeping watch over you shouldn't be a hindrance." He did have a point but she passed up being rational for moment.

"Desperate?!" How dare he, really, who does he think he is. "If anyone's desperate, I'd say it's you! You're so focused on me and what I could be doing wrong that you're blind to the fact that I'm trying to help and gods, do you all ever need it! Chiake-san is a fine medic but he's so severely lacking in his knowledge of herbs and remedies for common ailments that I could literally cry! If your garden is anything like I think it is then I planned on collecting a few ingredients to at least equip him with necessary knowledge for the future but since I've clearly got an ulterior motive, perhaps it's best I leave well enough alone!"

The longest second of Sakura's life ticked by before she made a very deliberate move to brush by him, fully intending to return to the main house and resume studying the scroll he'd lent her. A hand cupping around her elbow effectively halted her movements and Sakura found her head whipping about viciously to meet his steely gaze. They were butting heads like bitter enemies and while he kind of deserved her respect, she'd dealt with enough Hokages in her time and had plenty of notches in her belt as proof that she could hold her own against the best of them.

This was only affirmed when he sighed, heavily exasperated. Without even realizing, her form relaxed upon his exhalation because he'd gotten all her feathers ruffled and for the first time she'd arrived in this time, she really wanted to punch something. And it's been awhile since that desire to destroy nagged at her.

"Perhaps…" he paused, eyes closing as if the words soon to leave his lips would send him to an early grave. "I could relent on my suspicions of you. Chiake-san could benefit from a lesson or two."

Was that his way of apologizing? Sakura frowned, purposefully jutting out her lip in a mildly unsatisfactory way as if to silently convey that no, she wasn't going to accept his lame manner of rectifying their spat. Because he didn't say anything about agreeing to let her be.

Soon another sigh escaped him and Tobirama was growing increasingly regretful about bringing this blasted woman along with him that day in the forest. Really, what had he done to deserve such a piece of work? He should've known to expect this after hearing of her earlier encounter with Madara. He could've saved himself the nagging headache by simply leaving her to her own devices like he originally intended to. But that wasn't how he was raised, brought up as a shinobi.

And even he couldn't deny that she was interesting.

"I can't knowingly leave a woman alone in the compound."

"I can take care of myself." That reply didn't even require any kind of thinking. It came out a simply as air travels in and out of her lungs.

"Can you?"

"Would you care to find out?" She might just get to punch something, or someone, after all.

"Are you challenging me, Sakura-san…?"

"Maybe I am!"

Once he again he was faced with the prospect of her either being admirably brave or remarkably stupid. And there was a steeply high chance she was both. With eyes narrowed and fingers tensely clenched to the fabric of her shirt at the crook of her elbow, he had half a mind to take her up on this ridiculous feat, if only to show her just who she was messing with. And although he could stand to stroke his ego a bit, it would go against his better judgement to goad her into battle even if he was eager to see just want those little hands of hers could do.

"Reconsider."

"Don't underestimate me, Tobirama-san."

Wow. He could really use a well-timed Hashirama interruption right about now. Figures his brother would only show up when he didn't need him to.

"Oh! Tobirama-sama, there you are!" But Kohana was a good second best distraction. The woman approached with somewhat hasty steps, faltering once the tension between him and Sakura became about as evident as a thick fog though she chose not to speak on it, much to his relief.

"What is it, Kohana-san?" He relaxed his form while speaking to her. He wasn't upset at her, quite the contrary, he fely she'd saved him from a nasty quarrel with this pink haired woman who'd became something of a vixen in the past moments.

"You're needed back at the main house. I apologize if I interrupted something but it is rather urgent…" Thankfully Sakura read the atmosphere and dropped her defenses for the moment. But he could tell by the look in her eyes, this little confrontation of theirs was far from over. And then she smirked out of the side of her mouth and he had this sinking feeling that he'd lost somehow.

"Don't worry about me Tobirama-san. I'll be fine on my own. You have more important matters that need your attention right now." How sickeningly sweet she evaded him. He'd never admit this but perhaps he had underestimated her.

"Very well then, Sakura-san. I will see you later on." In other words, this wasn't over.

* * *

By the time Tobirama had wrapped up meetings and clan discussions, it was early in the afternoon. The sun was just reaching its height in the sky, casting bright rays across the compound. He intended to eat something before making his routine scan around the perimeter when the previous object of his interest sparked to life from within the clinic.

Though she wasn't alone. In fact, there were several bodies huddled within that small building. Naturally curious, he took strides toward this meeting place only to find a handful of folks all huddled in a half circle of sorts with Sakura in the middle of some sort of class. She looked to be mixing together what he assumed were herbs with a mortar and pestle, explaining how to properly grind ingredients together for a particular antibiotic to be used on infections.

Among the group around her was Chiake-san who was avidly taking notes as well as the fellow Sakura healed some days ago, acting as a test subject. He'd sustained a wound or two that called for such a remedy which Sakura gladly administered, speaking as she did and pointing to the infected areas. She pointed out the discoloration of the skin and where to apply the antibiotic for it to be most effective. And he sat through it all, poised at the door with his back to the frame, watching her.

This session soon ended and while it was clear he didn't need to and she didn't want him to, he waited for her outside. So when she appeared before him, eyes masked with something akin to disdain at his appearance, he looked unfazed.

"You didn't have to wait for me." She said, the frown one of the more prominent features on her face. While she didn't look willing to put up a fight, he could see the fire kindling behind her eyes.

"…I may've misjudged you."

"Oh?" Her brows shot up and that frown settled into a mystified line across her lips. Either she wasn't expecting him to make such a 180 turn or she was very good at feigning emotions, he couldn't really tell with her which was mildly aggravating.

"Yes." Yes, Sakura was surprised. Sure, she knew he would eventually come to terms with how irrational he was being but to do it this soon was, well, not what she was expecting. But she could admit it did feel good to hear him sort of apologize.

Sort of.

"I accept your apology, Tobirama-san." Even if It was one of the lamest apologies she'd ever heard, Sakura felt a great sense of satisfaction and much to his disdain. That look on his face was the icing on the cake, though.

"That's not—." Though he might've disagreed, he didn't really try hard to convince her otherwise. And maybe that knowing grin she shot him was a little much as he was silently regarding her with a look of irritation. But she felt good, like she'd gained a little bit of his approval.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please comment if you have questions or review if you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto found that standing within the Hokage's office, gazing at the stern back of Kakashi whose hair had somewhat lost its characteristically illogical ability to so rebelliously defy gravity, to be gravely nostalgic. Not too many moons ago had he been in a similar situation, rife with a set amount of rage and panic that he hadn't quite felt since Sasuke's abrupt defection all those years ago. Now here he was again riddled with those some emotions only he couldn't dismiss the nagging niggling feeling of uselessness dripping like a loosely turned faucet in the back of his mind.

This time was much worse because unlike Toneri, Kaguya left no traces of her presence to follow, no clues to go on, no scent to track. She was just as nonexistent as she been both before her recent unprecedented appearance and during the war. How she managed to appear at all was as big a mystery as why she appeared and why she took Sakura, out of all of them.

"Sakura-chan…" He muttered grimly, fist clenching at his sides and trembling with silent fury. She was the normal one, out of all of them whether it be Team seven, team Kakashi, Konoha 11, what have you. Sakura was the constant. She was always there, always smiling, always saying what none of them wanted to hear but just what they needed to either stop acting like morons or keep them moving forward. She was more so their anchor than Kakashi, for all his talents and feats.

So he couldn't seem to understand. Why Sakura?

"I've assembled a team to gather what information they can on Kaguya so we can gain a better understanding of the enemy than what little the three of us garnered when fighting her. Her known abilities, what motives she may have, and any relevant stories pertaining to her past…" Kakashi in this moment sounded every bit like the Hokage everyone hoped he'd be but to Naruto he looked more like a wounded man whose loses had grown far too great and putting up a rigid façade was his coping mechanism.

They all had their ways of dealing with Sakura's absence because they didn't have choice. They were just…dealing with it. Because it wasn't matter of when they would get her back. It was if and even though he'd take his stubborn foolish ninja way to his grave, in this instance that sliver of hope that filtered in like insistent rays of sunlight just wasn't there.

And Sasuke. It physically hurt to even look at him. For the better part of Sakura's absence, he'd been silent. And while that shouldn't have been unnerving due to his lack of a speaking in the first place, it was for the simple fact that it was Sakura, their teammate and the woman out of many pinning for his attention that he'd chosen specially to spend the rest of his life with. Sasuke didn't say anything and he should've and that bothered Naruto far more than anything.

"Once we have whatever knowledge that proves useful we can go from there. Until then…" There was a pause, one that sent the blond into a stiff posture, his mouth cutting into a tight line.

"Until then?"

Kakashi didn't need to say it. He didn't want to. In the greater scheme of things and as Hokage he couldn't grant this occurrence any special attention. Sakura was just one person among thousands. As Hokage, he couldn't drop everything, abandon his post and go out searching for her. As Hokage, he could only delegate tasks and in the meantime run the village as he'd been trusted by so many to do.

But as Hatake Kakashi, her jounin sensei, her comrade, her friend, he struggled with the idea that everything he did outside of rushing to find her was inadequate. That coupled with the ghostly reminders that he'd failed her specifically as a sensei cut him deeper than most wounds he'd suffered in the past. Much like Naruto, Kakashi pinned her as their body of normalcy. Sakura was the one he didn't have to worry about. The one he didn't worry about. The one he overlooked because she was never a problem and would never be a problem. By extension, she didn't need his attention, or so he thought such was the case until she actively sought guidance elsewhere.

He didn't have the right to feel insufficient. Though inadvertently, he'd projected that onto her. So focused he'd been on Sasuke and honing in on his Sharingan training and Naruto, doing his part to honor his late sensei that Sakura just sort of fell through the cracks because none of what she did he felt needed his attention. And maybe it was because he didn't push her to be better, he didn't challenge her that she struck out on her own. She did what she felt was necessary and Kakashi knew she didn't resent him but that didn't stop him from resenting himself, especially at a time like this.

"…we do what we can."

It hadn't set in. Hours, days, a week had gone by and for Sasuke the reality of his situation, of everyone's situation just hadn't quite settled into his mind yet. This concept of Sakura being gone was something of a nagging notion more than an event that served to turn the tides of his life in a direction that he'd been unprepared to navigate through.

For all their problems, mostly on his part, Sakura was without a doubt something he'd been dependent on for as long as he could remember. Before he left the village, after, during his journey to redemption. He knew that when he came back, she would be there. It didn't matter how far he went, how long he was gone, or what deeds he'd committed, Sakura would be there. But now…

It just hadn't set in yet.

When he'd come back to propose all those months ago he tried to convince himself on the way back to Konoha, through the gates, on the somewhat familiar path to her flat, that this decision didn't require a ton of thought. But even now he was still pretty foolish as his brother would say, especially in terms of sentimentality.

Some would call it a no brainer, choosing Sakura as his wife. Some probably expected it and wondered what in the hell took him so long. She was his teammate and, aside from Karin, he'd spent more time with her than any other female around his age. Really, Sakura was the obvious choice. So why _did_ it take him so long?

Careful consideration was his excuse. Whoever he chose, he'd be stuck with. Yes, and he'd rather be stuck with Sakura if he had to be tied down to any woman in particular. He told himself this time and time again after going over the handful of girls in his head, names and faces he didn't care to remember all because he was too prideful to admit that maybe, just maybe, Sakura deserved better.

And she did.

Everyone around him knew it. Naruto said it out loud. Kakashi said it with his eyes. Sai, god knows why he even associates himself with someone who so bluntly calls him traitor, said it with that insufferable fake smile.

With the knowledge that there was a woman out there who put her heart on the line time and time again only for it to be broken without fail by him on numerous occasions, Sasuke, for the first time in a long _long_ time felt his acts of atonement just weren't enough. So if he stayed away from her, he'd feel better about not being the man she deserved. Putting reasonable distance between them would act as his coping mechanism so he'd be able to reasonably deal with his own insecurities in a setting away from the one person who at times made him feel like the only person in the world.

But Sakura was stubborn and able to permeate her way into his space in manners only she was capable of. It started off with a letter, arriving by messenger hawk one brisk morning just as he'd set off. How she managed to find him, he'd never know but he read it. And he kept it, huffing bemusedly at her still messy kanji and crude traces of a hastily erased heart at the bottom.

He didn't respond. But that didn't stop the letters from coming. No matter where he found himself wandering about, her presence remained ever constant. In the times he'd slipped in and out of different space, his hands hypnotically found letters he'd stored away, smelling faintly of perfume.

And it hadn't set in that she was gone just yet. He was rereading her letters that he'd kept over the months because he needed something to smirk at because Sakura, despite being arguably the more mature one, was still pretty childish especially when Naruto and Kakashi appeared as topics. His fingers tensed around the bunch of parchment, creating rustling fiction because he was damned nervous about being her husband now and he didn't want to let her down. Those same papers dotted with warm fresh tears that smeared that messy kanji because with Sakura, he'd finally had something tangible, something that was his. He had a family again.

But one choked sob thrust him into reality like he'd been yanked from a genjutsu. Someone had taken his family. A second time. And sure enough as his Sharingan whirled to life, he'd damn sure get it back.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

Sakura had found her clearing and made plans. She'd set off one morning with a hushed goodbye to Kohana while the brothers were off dealing with clan duties. The better part of her day was spent exercising various Earth Style jutsu until she'd fashioned a decent sized hut where she would maintain her livelihood. Granted, it was nothing to write home about but it was hers and she was proud of the sweat that gathered along her brow as proof of her efforts.

But Hashirama just wasn't having it. It was bad enough he stumbled upon her accidentally but he appeared to be in some sort of rotten mood that was a mixture of downtrodden and frustrated if his jutted out lower lip was any indication.

"But—."

"No, this is unacceptable. I cannot allow it. I won't."

"It's not like you have any say in it…!"

"I'm giving myself some say!" Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that whatever put him in this mood had something to with him not getting his way. Far be it from her to think he was using this as an excuse to mend his ego a bit.

"Hashirama-san…" She sighed, feeling a headache tingling around the area of her temples.

"I can't sleep at night knowing you're living in these kinds of conditions." Really, was that really what this was about? Both he and Tobirama carried around this weight of chivalry that really ticked her off. While she couldn't fault them, given the time period and all, she found it hard resist the frequent urge to show them exactly what she was made of.

"Looks like you're going to be losing a lot of sleep, then." She made a deliberate point to tilt her head and add in that smile that was both comforting and condescending at the same. His face contorted into an expression that told her he was not satisfied. Nor was he relenting on this any time soon.

He started off bringing Tobirama with him, displaying what he so righteously called 'An abomination of a living space!' and with much gusto too. Sakura just peeked her head out of the small doorway she'd made for herself, regarding the two of them with a fine arched brow and a twitching lip that threatened to curve into a smile.

"I believe it suits her." And that incoming smile quickly jutted down into a purposeful frown coupled with knitted brows. That jab was unnecessary but she could understand why he felt the need to needlessly insult her like this. She did kind of sort of get him to apologize which, according to Kohana, wasn't easy nor something he enjoyed doing.

The glare Sakura delivered was met with feigned ignorance as he walked the path of nonchalance, pretending that she either wasn't there or wasn't worth acknowledging.

Meanwhile Hashirama was truly at odds with himself. He'd bought Tobirama along based on the premise of him being the sensible one out of the two them. He believed his younger brother could talk some sense into Sakura. Since that plan obviously wasn't working, he moved onto phase two.

Madara entered the picture, much to her shock and awe. Something like this, a matter so trivial she could laugh, didn't deserve his attention of all people. Much to Hashirama's smug satisfaction, his friend seemed to be aligned with the same ideals concerning her little hut. Only he was much more enraged in a way that both confused and annoyed Sakura.

"You decline to live with the Uchiha in exchange for a home made out of this?!" He was insulted just like he had been days ago. Sakura really couldn't believe this guy and his wayward temper tantrums. Chancing a glance at Tobirama, who'd probably come on the off chance that she'd embarrass Madara again and kami knows he didn't want to miss that, he wore a look that she wasn't expecting. Like he wanted to say 'He has a point,' without really saying it.

Sakura was sick of this.

"Look, this is my choice and I'm sticking with it. It has nothing to do with any of you so quit being so…so…overly invested! I'm fine!"

By the end of the week, Hashirama had built her a 'suitable living space' with his mokuton after _accidentally_ collapsing her hut during one of his impromptu visits. Part of her believed he just went full on big bad wolf and blow her house down while she was out washing her clothes at the river. She would've fought him had this small flat of a house not been so utterly cute and immaculate. It was bigger than her hut, had space for just about everything. And maybe they planned this or cast a bet amongst themselves to see who could piss her off the most but it seemed like every time she left to do laundry or hunt for food, she'd return to a new addition.

If it wasn't a spring outside her back door, it was a fire pit, or the beginnings of a garden or a set of knives or a futon. Finally, she drew the line and cursed them all to hell when she found an Uchiha flag hanging from her door. She suspected it wasn't Madara who'd hung it there but her biggest admirer, Yukio.

"This has to stop." She said one day, after catching them in act. They sat around her looking much like guilty children, all wearing their mixed expressions of displeasure at being caught.

"I agree."

"But Tobirama, you're the one who put in the spring."

"Because you couldn't leave well enough alone and had to knock down her house!"

"I'd hardly call that monstrosity a house—."

"Hey!"

"—Besides, I fail to see why our assistance seems to be a hindrance to you, Sakura-san."

"It's not that it's a hindrance," she bristled, pinching the bridge of her nose to fight off the oncoming headache. She'd been feeling so exhausted as of late and liked to thank all three of them and their overbearing need to make her life cushiony. There was a chance she was reacting a bit irrationally, though but she'd never tell them that.

That would be the equivalent to losing.

"Then why are you so keen on rejecting us? We're only trying to help." And making her feel bad went hand and hand with this so called help on Hashirama's end.

"I just think your time is better spent working on your clans than doting on me, that's all." They grew silent at that. Sakura knew she raised a very good point and dared any of them to say she was wrong. The discerning look on the younger Senju's face expressed that yes, she was correct.

To him they'd spent far too much time meeting the needs of this irrevocably stubborn woman. He likened this distraction to all them using her to avoid their responsibilities, if only for a week or so. He couldn't speak for the Uchiha but the Senju weren't really making strides toward quelling the internal conflict stirring about concerning a peace treaty. As docile as many of his clansmen could be, they knew how to hold a grudge and lived by the sword, any eye for an eye.

There was also the unsettled matter of them raging over Hashirama letting Sakura get away and possibly land in the hands of Uchiha. It's not every day such a talented medic practically falls into your lap, after all. He'd had several talks with his brother about how to change her mind but he knew firsthand how impossible she was to sway.

"Perhaps it's best if we speak honestly with you, Sakura-san." He began, ignoring the sharp glance Madara cut him as well as the wide eyed wild look he anticipated from Hashirama. Then came the guarded curious stare from Sakura which prompted him to sigh. Of course he'd have to be the one to spell it out for her.

"Tobirama..." He looked about ready to cut in.

"Hush. She should know what all of this about."

"What _is_ all of this about?" Now royally confused, she searched their faces for the truth before zeroing in on Tobirama, the only one who seemed remotely willing to look her in the eye.

"We are not satisfied with your declining to be our healer."

"I can express similar sentiments." All eyes fell on Madara and he promptly ignored every glance but the one belonging to Sakura.

"I…seriously…? So..wait, hold on…are you telling me that all of this—this gift giving was just a ploy to get me to be your medic…?"

"It's a lot more complex than it seems, I'm afraid. While unintentional, you've put us in a difficult position. Madara and myself respect your decision but your talents have spread across the compounds like wildfire. Even though you've declined both offers not accepting one is the equivalent to accepting the other."

"Speak for yourself. I don't respect her decision nor do plan on giving up my pursuit of her talents. We could easily settle this issue if she came to my side. The need is far greater on my end, indefinitely."

"Of course you wouldn't respect her choice. I'm hard pressed to believe there's anything left in this world that you hold even an inkling of respect for, Uchiha." Those words were practically spat from Tobirama's lips, provoking Madara to retaliate.

"You speak as if you plan to do something about it, Senju."

"Perhaps I will."

"Tobirama, enough!" Hashirama was well aware of the fact that both men were not bluffing. Things could get very ugly very quickly without someone to be the voice of reason between the two of them. He was pretty much on his own in this respect as Sakura had grown oddly silent which was concerning. Sparing her glance, he took notice of her rather lax form and her eyes looked dangerous close to falling shut.

"Sakura-san?" He called, leaning forward to get a better look at her face.

"You all make me nauseous." Ouch. "Just…give me a day to think of something and don't you dare come around here a second sooner. Got it?" Oh gods, she hadn't meant to respond so curtly to them. In fact, she was more than certain she'd apologize on more than one occasion for getting so short with them but right now, she really just needed them out of her hair, their feelings be damned.

That night, after a warm dinner of which she consumed an extra serving of than normal, Sakura came to decision. She liked to think the solution was there all along and she was just avoiding it, given exactly what she'd be agreeing to do. But honestly it was better than having them groveling at her, as nice as it was in theory to have three gorgeous men vying for your attention. She had to laugh at the fact that she'd been working her ass off for years to be acknowledged in her own time but it only took two weeks for the founders of her village to recognize her talents.

When she stood before them the next day riddled with a serious case of the nerves, one that almost had her vomiting on more than one instance, Sakura took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and spoke in an even tone as not to alarm or startle them.

"I've decided to travel between compounds to heal the sick and injured as the need presents itself. I will visit each location twice a week and have days off in between. In addition to healing, I am…willing to take on one apprentice per clan to teach them what I know. Remember, I'm an outsider and I will have to return to my home eventually. At the very least I don't want to leave you all without passing on what knowledge I have. Now, are there any questions…?"

Judging by the bewildered looks on their faces, there were several matters which needed addressing. So Sakura sat and entertained their inquiries, all of which were fair questions that she anticipated for the most part. The proposal was a bit of a stretch. She was basically telling them she was willing to be shared but only on her terms. The dates of her appearance were non-negotiable, something she had to drill into Madara's mind as he was adamant in arguing that the Uchiha had more use for a medic but she just wasn't having it.

At the very least she hoped this could be something of a start to greater compromises that would lead to the eventual union of the two clans. It hadn't happened yet but she was confident that the next two and a half months would prove to bear much fruit in the realm of discussions to be held. The Uchiha and the Senju absolute had to unite and she would see to it that they did, one way or the other.

"You certainly know your way around an argument, Sakura-san. This may not bode over as well as any of us would hope but I will do everything in my power to make sure my clansmen accept your proposal." Out of all of them, she knew Hashirama would give her the least amount of problems. His motives were the clearest. At the end of the day, he just wanted a lasting sense of peace to ring true for both sides.

Madara, for all his faults and irrational disposition wanted the best for his clan. Sakura could see that and couldn't blame for being so set in his ways, so defensive and willing to bat for his comrades. Given the state of the Uchiha, or lack thereof, in her time she was more inclined to secretly sympathize with his endeavors or, at the very least, try to understand them.

And Tobirama shared similar sentiments with Hashirama though judging by his wary shifting in the midst of her proposal, he spoke for the clan. The ones that wouldn't readily agree to having her time split on the Uchiha side. But even she knew he'd come around. After all, having half a medic was better than not having one. That was really driving force she knew would hook them in the end.

"I will let you know once this matter has been settled."

"As will I." Madara added.

"In the coming days, I think it best we refrain from venturing out here so frequently. As she stated before, there are other matters that warrant our attention. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Very well."

"Alright. Since this matter seems to be settled for the time being, I will see you all…" Something wasn't right. She'd felt off all morning but it was just nerves. Nerves concerning her request and what they'd say and how they'd react. Nerves concerning the unanswered questions of how she'd get home and when. Nerves concerning the fish she ate last night and if she'd cooked it properly and maybe that's why she felt the need to just expel all the food from her stomach. Or so she convinced herself that it was just that.

"Sakura-san…?" She'd heard Hashirama approach and made a move to wave him off which effectively threw off what little balance she had, sending her suddenly very heavy body forward into his anxious arms. Looking up at him during the few seconds of consciousness that remained, he was nothing more than a blur of warm hues that produced muffled sounds of concern.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

"Be sure you change the bandages frequently. Between washes or every two days should be fine." The securing of a bandage around the back and shoulder of yet another ailing member of the Uchiha left Sakura facing an endless amount of well wishes as the male took his leave. She supposed it's something she'd have to grow accustomed to what with these people being so deprived of talented healers. Back home there were plenty of medics close enough to her caliber (not too close) that simple procedures were graced with even simpler forms of gratitude.

But these people were just so thankful that she almost didn't know how to receive the compliments, the gifts, the showers of blessings. She almost felt bad having to accept it just for doing what she considered normal.

A couple of weeks had gone by since she'd proposed to act as medic for both clans and so far things had turned out as expected. Of course, during her first visits, she was bombarded with everything at once. All the colds, the cuts, the bruises, the aches, the pains. She had to wonder how they all managed to get by without her and gods, Madara wasn't kidding when he said the need was greater on his end. She thought maybe he was simply exaggerating as Uchiha are prone to do but no, he was serious.

After a few more visits, she was able to establish something of system which gave her a break and the chance to treat the most pressing conditions when she first arrived then the lesser injuries just before leaving. As fate would have it, this shoulder wrapping was the last thing on her agenda before making the trek home, much to her relief.

The day had been long and tiring, especially earlier. What with the constant retching during her trek to the compound. Thankfully the nausea subsided before her arrival. She'd hate to be attacked with questions concerning her wellbeing and all that. Especially after that fainting spell she had. The fainting spell that just so happened to take place in the presence of the founders. The very same fainting spell that prompted a nonchalant diagnostic scan of her body. And the infamous fainting spell that revealed a very poignant condition that Sakura could've never predicted.

She was pregnant.

"Was he your last for the day?" Poised in the doorway of the clinic space she'd been allowed to use was Madara, arms crossed and back leaned against the frame of the entrance. He'd caught her in the middle of clean up and a bit of inventory. She was beginning to run low on supplies though it was nothing major.

"Yes, it's about that time. If I want to make it home before dark, I should leave fairly soon." She replied only to receive a barely audible hum of acknowledgement from the male. He looked mentally preoccupied, at least more so than usual. His posture, rigid stiff, was one of a couple signs that told Sakura he had something weighing on his mind. And she wasn't sure if this something had anything to do with her.

"Was there something you needed…?" Given the odd silence teetering on awkwardness, she figured it was best to ask as opposed to letting things drag on uncomfortably. His shift and eventual movement toward her kind of made her regret this decision, though.

"Stay. Just for tonight."

"What?" His request didn't register right away, if her furrowed brows and pronounced frown was any indication. He sighed, clearly experiencing a mild case of irritation. His own brow twitched noticeably.

"The distance between the compound and your home is great. I can't be bothered to escort you home nor do I wish to task someone else with the job." He replied as if what he said was so obvious but Sakura begged to differ and quite strongly.

"What makes you think I need an escort?" Granted, none of them had seen her so much as throw a punch so she couldn't really blame him for outwardly doubting her strength. Still, for him to assume she needed someone to walk her home was infuriatingly chivalrous.

"It's merely a formality."

"But you've never offered one before…" She had him there. It was faint but she caught him shuffle like one who'd been caught in a lie.

"Circumstances have changed."

"Changed how?"

"You ask too many questions…" His eyes narrowed.

"Only because your responses are full of holes." As did hers.

He was soon beginning to realize that conversing with her was a headache in and of itself, one he was attempting to pinch away as she continued trying what little patience he had. Really, how had Hashirama put up with her for as long as he did?

"Given your…condition, I _insist_ you stay here for the evening. Is that a solid enough answer for you?"

"Condition? What…con—. Wait…you..! You didn't…!"

"Hn."

"Th-That's an invasion of privacy! How dare you!?" He knew. And she knew how he knew and cursed herself to hell and back for not anticipating this exact scenario. That damned Sharingan.

"Izuna noticed before I did. I don't particularly to care about what goes on in your body so long as you are able to perform your duties here. But his wariness of you prompted him to investigate." He explained. With hard eyes and lips pressed together in a firm line, Sakura glared holes into the floor while trying to still her trembling fists.

So hard she tried to convince herself that this was nothing more than a false positive. She was beyond stressed and that's why her period was late, why she couldn't really keep anything down, why she'd been eating like crazy, why she wanted to sob uncontrollably at times. Given her situation, all of that would've definitely made sense. Medical diagnosis could be wrong.

But the sharingan wasn't and Madara basically confirmed what she'd been trying to deny for the past week or so.

"…does anyone else know?" With a whole compound full of Uchiha her little secret was basically common knowledge. She wouldn't be surprised if half of them knew and were well into gossiping about her.

"Neither of us have said anything. To my knowledge, we are the only two aware of your current state. However, given how easy it is to discover, it won't be long before someone else too curious for their own good realizes the truth." He said everything she was thinking and dreading.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed her bangs out of her face before pressing the heels of her palms back into her eyes.

"Oh god…" She groaned, dragging those same hands down her face miserably. "So is that why you want me to stay tonight? Because…because of this?"

He didn't say anything and he didn't have to. That look in his eye, a look of mild hesitance laced delicately with concern told her everything his lips refused to announce. And with this prolonged silence came the look of expectancy geared toward her right as he pivoted, taking his leave from the clinic.

While Sakura made strides to follow him, her mind was elsewhere, preoccupied with the inevitable. Eventually, she would have to come clean concerning this. She'd have to face the music. She'd have to accept that which she'd been denying for all this time. Accept it and find some means of dealing with it. That would come later, though. For now, she just had to make it through the evening's events. Which may or may not include sleeping under the same roof as Madara.

* * *

Dinner was…awkward.

There Sakura sat, legs uncomfortably folded beneath her at a standard square table, seated across from Madara's younger brother who bared a striking resemblance to Sasuke that was extremely unsettling. Unsettling in the sense that he hadn't stopped leering at her since taking his seat. It wasn't your average Uchiha glint of indifference, that Sakura could handle. No, it was a look of blatant mistrust. Sasuke, for all his faults, had given Sakura his fair share of looks but not once did he ever gleam at her with such an expression laden in his gaze.

"Stop it, Izuna."

"Hn." Was he pouting? She didn't have nearly as much as time as she would've liked to discern that jutted lower lip. Dinner was soon served and Sakura was more than grateful for the timely distraction. With food in front of her, she could point her focus on eating instead of the daggers being aimed at her from across the wooden surface. But the meal was short lived, way too short.

"Sakura-san," he began with a tone that betrayed a mildly pleasant demeanor which was surprising. "Word around the compound is you're quite a skilled healer. Yukio, for one, can't seem to praise you enough."

"Ah, I do as well as anyone." She replied, sticking with the modest jargon.

"Though, I do hope being with child won't impede on your performance."

What the…what a callous guy! How could he so blatantly state something like that? Her…condition was clearly a delicate topic. To speak of it so casually, he had to be extremely incompetent or intentionally insensitive! She garnered to guess both cases rung true in this case.

"That is…—."

"Not something worth discussing." Madara chimed in. "As I've said before, her personal affairs have nothing to do with us."

"But nii-san, her being with child changes things! It's one thing to enlist the aid of a woman but one bearing a child? It's very risky…"

Sakura looked about ready to hop across that table and Madara was aware of such before the last wisp of a syllable even escaped the lips of his brother. The elder of the two was quick to cut the roseate a warning glare. One to convey just what he wished to say. But Sakura wasn't having it and he had a terrible gut feeling about what was to happen next.

"Wait just a minute," Sakura felt the need to interject. "What does my being a woman have to do with this? I'm working as well as any man in my position would. Hell, I'm more skilled than the healers in both Senju and Uchiha compounds…!"

"Sakura-san, it's n—."

"Don't beat around the bush. I know what this is about. You don't trust me. It's not whether I'm a man or a woman, you're just looking for any excuse for me not to be here. Well I've got news for you. I _am_ here and I'm not going anywhere until I'm good and ready…!"

That look. The fiery glare of indignation geared toward Sakura was hot and he was outwardly seething. She'd seen through his ruse and even called him out on his suspicions of her. They were true, sure, but how dare she say such things and with such vigor! The nerve of her!

"Thank you for the meal. If that's all, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"I told you to just let it be."

"Che!"

* * *

For the second time that day, Sakura's face we buried in her hands and would stay buried for a good ten minutes. About two seconds after she'd fiercely departed from the presence of the two brothers, she began to regret exploding like she did. Granted, Izuna deserved it but maybe not at such a degree. She went totally overboard. She knew it and they knew it.

"Oh god…" Surely part of her time in this compound would be spent avoiding the heck out of him for the better part of her stay. Really, she hadn't meant to just run her mouth like that. But she was angry. And maybe Izuna wasn't the right target but she couldn't say he wasn't deserving of some sort of tongue lashing.

"I…I should apologize…" Not tonight, though. Instead she resigned to getting a much need night of rest on an Uchiha provided cot, which she noted was surprisingly soft. Perhaps even softer than that of the Senju. Just as she was getting settled, a hushing sound alerted her to what could only be the presence of another person.

Positioned on her side, facing away from the entrance, Sakura's form stiffened. The chakra was expertly masked, she couldn't sense who it was, exactly. Considering whoever had entered through the door rather than the window, she ventured to guess it was either Madara or Izuna seeing as an intruder would take a less direct approach.

Swallowing down her apparent anxiety with an inaudible gulp, she chanced a glance over her shoulder. Bright red eyes gleamed above at her, stilling the pinkette into immobility as a scream practically dangled from the tip of her tongue. A hand, large and calloused with scars soon clamped over her lips, silencing what would've surely awoken the whole compound.

"Don't be alarmed. It's just me." God only knows why Madara chose to show up unannounced and like a thief in the night but Sakura was so close to giving him a fear driven tongue lashing, his reasoning be damned. After a few seconds of which he confirmed she would refrain from screaming bloody murder, he removed his hand, nodding as if that sufficed enough as an apology.

It didn't.

"Madara-san?" Sakura sat up quickly, blankets shuffling in wake of her body's movements. As her sight adjusted to the darkness of the room, she began to make out more of his figure. Well, the outline of it, anyway. More than anything, that mane of inky black hair seemed to be the prominent feature of his silhouette. Though it looked to be pulled back into a ponytail of sorts, perhaps in preparation for resting. Which she should've been well into by now.

"….." He still hadn't said anything and the silence lingering between them, save for the crickets chirping outside, was somewhat unnerving. And she couldn't tell if her eyes were playing tricks on her in the darkness but he appeared to be shuffling or squirming, almost.

"Madara-sa—." Hushed by the lifting of his hand, Sakura lurked back from the gesture, brows furrowing and lips forming a very deliberate frown. What was his deal? First he showed up out of the blue and at a questionable hour. And now he isn't even bothering to explain himself. Plus she's been shushed by him twice now.

"I require your assistance with something…" Came his barely audible utterance. Sakura strained to decipher his words correctly. But it wasn't the lack of annunciation that left her perplexed. It was the words themselves.

"This couldn't wait until morning?" Apparently not, judging by his silence. Her frown shifted into a line of deep contemplation. What sort of issue would he need her help on that would lead him to seek her out at this hour? It had to be one of great importance, she thought. She'd even go as far to say that it whatever it was couldn't be common knowledge since he seemed very keen on keeping their conversation hushed to whispers.

Was there a problem within the clan? Were negotiations concerning the Senju not going well? He didn't exactly sound urgent but since this matter couldn't be addressed in the morning, she had no choice but to assume the worst.

"On the subject of healing…how skilled are you in repairing one's…eyesight?" That's what it was. His deteriorating sight due to over usage of the sharingan. It was a wonder she hadn't come to this conclusion sooner. It made sense to her now. Why'd he come at such a time and chose to speak in hushed tones. It probably wasn't common knowledge that the leader of the Uchiha was going blind and presumably painfully so.

Truth be told, she'd done a fair amount of doujutsu research. When Kakashi mentioned something about the sharingan damaging the user's eyesight, eventually leading to blindness, she took it upon herself to find ways of preventing this or at least slowing the process. For Sasuke's sake, of course. Seeing as he hadn't needed such assistance, she felt all her reading and studying had been for naught.

But not quite.

"I've done a some studying on eyes. However, I've only ever healed a few." She explained. If he was anything like she thought he was, he wouldn't come right out and ask her to heal him. He'd either outright demand it or avoid the fact that he was in pain with blatant defiance.

"Aa." Uttered the elder Uchiha.

"Are you having trouble seeing…?" She asked, expecting him to show some signs of reluctance in discussing the matter. But when no such signs bubbled to the surface, Sakura grew increasingly curious and perplexed.

"It's not me, per se. While I have experienced some setbacks as of late, I can't say I'm in dire need of medical attention." He explained, now staring at her, eyes blank and black as the night sky.

"Then…—."

"It's Izuna."

Oh fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

Considering herself to be quite the determined person, there weren't many things Sakura had ever given up on. When she set out to do something, there was no stopping her until that something was one and done. It didn't matter what it was. She'd spent too much of her time halfheartedly living that reverting to her old ways simply wasn't an option.

So when Madara tasked her with repairing Izuna's vision, you can be damn sure she'd get it done. Not be to deterred by him slamming the shogi door in her face the morning she offered, and gods did she ever want to tear said door down and pummel him with it, Sakura remained diligent. She wouldn't be so easily discouraged as the younger Uchiha would soon discover in the coming days.

For now, the schedule called for her presence with the Senju and while she was eager to get to healing Izuna's eyes, you could say her time in this compound couldn't come any sooner. It was a lot more pleasant, welcoming, warm. It felt like home. Reminded her a little bit of Konoha. The air even seemed to breathe the same. Thanks to her dual efforts with Chiake, the sick and injured list was pretty much nonexistent, allowing most her time to be spent teaching the male more advanced healing techniques. She did promise to take on a student, after all.

This could take her mind off the fact that she'd yet to inform anyone of her pregnancy. The naggy voice in the back of her head that sounded more like Tsunade than her inner self was rattling away at her conscience and the weight of this truth was becoming more of a bother as the days went on. She couldn't hide it forever. But with her luck, they'd find out in a way like Madara.

"Now, you need to position your fingers like so. Just the index and middle fingers need chakra. You really need to concentrate and administer a precise amount to this area otherwise it could fluctuate out of control and your scalpel will become a safety hazard to you and your patient." She explained while demonstrating the proper way to perform surgery in the event medical tools are scarce. Chiake was in no way equipped to be a field medic but these lessons would be useful to him.

"I see…" He hummed, gazing at her fingers with intensity before giving the technique a try as well. Sakura's chakra control was leagues above his own but he did have a firm grasp on the basics of medical ninjutsu. Beads of sweat began to gather along his hairline right as those two fingers burst to life with green chakra, fluttering sporadically like a freshly kindled flame.

"Not bad! You take to these lessons like a fish in water." Truly, she felt he was benefitting from her being around. Being a rather timid fellow, it has taken some time for him to open up to her. Perhaps he felt intimidated and maybe even bitter towards her skill and presence at first. But now…well, things were changing.

"Thank you, Sakura-san." He replied meekly, using a towel from inside his yukata to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"How are you feeling since we've started these sessions? More comfortable, I hope." Since most of her teaching took place in the middle of actual healing, the two didn't have time to actually talk and evaluate his learning abilities versus her teaching style. Seeing as he picked up on a lot of techniques quickly, she assumed two things. He was either extremely bright or she was just that good of a teacher.

"I suppose so, yes. My chakra usage has vastly improved. I found that I am not as tired as I normally am after a day of healing." He explained. She figured such would be the case and soon smiled in response to his words.

"Good. I'm really glad I could be of some help." Soon to continue on with the next technique, Sakura motioned to the shelf of medical tools behind her when the sound of the clinic door opening could be heard, followed by a familiar voice and several footsteps.

"—where the sick and injured come for healing. We have Chiake-san as a healer and—ah! Sakura-san, I forgot you'd be here today!" There was Hashirama, jovially remarking at her presence, prompting an awkward wave from the pinkette who was currently staring down a trio of new faces.

Alongside the future founder was an older male whose hair had long since turned white with time. A snow white whose long thick tresses fell to the center of his back, accompanied by a well-trimmed, equally as thick mustache goatee combo. Trailing behind him with eyes that curiously scanned the small space of the clinic was a younger woman. In contrast to the gentlemen before her, the definitive feature that Sakura picked up on was her ornately styled seeming flaming red hair, poised in two perfect sized buns on either side of her head.

' _Uzumaki...'_ Of course. The Senju maintained a longstanding relationship with the clan that dated back many years. This union held much significance even in her time. To think she'd arrive during such an occasion was simply astounding. She could only assume this was famed future wife of the first and grandmother of Tsunade, Uzumaki Mito.

Last but not least, trailing a bit behind the others with a look of bewilderment in a blazing pair of cobalt eyes was a taller male with similar striking red locks pulled back in a braid that rested along his shoulder. His definitive features were all masculine. From his sharp jawline, strong shoulders, down to his stance.

"Allow me to introduce you all to our visiting medic, Ha—."

"Hime…!" Blurted out unceremoniously by the last patron, Sakura's keen gaze caught him jetting toward her only for him to take her hands in his possession as those same pools of cerulean continued their mirthful fluttering.

"Ah..uh?"

"Oh… My apologies miss, you—."

"Asahina!" Yanked back by the shocked and appalled female, this Asahina griped and complained at her incessant grip on his ear while the remaining elder could only sigh in exasperation at the display.

"Pardon the youth of today, Hashirama-san. Had I known they would behave as unkempt as they have, I would have elected not to bring them along today…"

"Ahaha, it's fine Ashina-san! Though I wonder…have you met Sakura-san somewhere before, Asahina-san?"

"Now that I have gotten a closer look, it appears I have mistaken her for someone else. Accept my sincerest apologies, miss. You merely bear a striking resemblance to someone I hold dear."

Unsure of how to feel about the current situation, Sakura sort of nodded dumbly before silently averting her gaze to Hashirama for muted clarification. A look he return with a slight nod. Hopefully that meant he'd fill her in on exactly what was going on once their guests took their leave.

"There you go thinking of that woman again. Honestly, can you spare even a moment of concentration to think of more important things?" Mito chided, planting her hands on her hips only to receive a broad grin from the male, unaffected by the words of the woman at his side.

"She is my most important person. Any spare moments I have not thinking of her would be an insult to her existence."

"…..you are hopeless." Hopelessly in love, is what Sakura wanted to say. But seeing as it wasn't her place to do so, she remained quiet, all the while shooting Hashirama another glance, prompting the clan head to begin casually usher the group out of the clinic space.

"Ahem, as I was saying," Hashirama smoothly interjected. "This is Haruno Sakura, a visiting medic. She has taken up teaching our own healer while assisting in helping those in the compound with any ailments they might have. Sakura-san, these are members of a clan the Senju have deep affiliations with. I hope you will find comrades in each of them.

"Ashina-san is the current head of the clan. Asahina-san is his son and the next clan head. While Mito-san—."

"Is here to babysit this one." In reference to a grinning Asahina.

"Right…ah! We should continue on with the tour. I'm certain Sakura-san and Chiake have many matters to attend to." Maybe that wasn't exactly the case but she wasn't complaining. Anything would've been fine as long as they left swiftly.

"What was that about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…"

* * *

Sakura returned home that evening to a quiet living space. Save for the rustling wind outside her door, the house was cloaked in a silence that would've been unnerving had the pinkette not grown used to being so utterly alone. At times, especially these, she cursed herself for electing to live outside of the compounds. Part of her argued she'd already changed the course of history just by being around. Staying in close proximity with a large population wouldn't really be that detrimental, would it?

"No, that's not right. I should make myself as scarce as possible. I've changed more than enough…" Is what she told herself. At present, she'd settled in for the night as she was lacking energy as of late. While it was still fairly early, she found that sleeping before nightfall allowed her to wake up early. Early enough to enjoy the morning, watch the sunrise and have peaceful quiet time. Not like the kind she experiences after working all day.

There she sat in the middle of the room, at a round table, writing what appeared to be a letter. It wasn't long but then again it didn't need to be. She'd written others before this one and was merely picking up where she left off. The letters she'd written to Sasuke during his frequent and long absences served as coping mechanisms. Because as much as she liked to tell herself that she'd grown, that she'd changed, part of her was still the same twelve year old begging him not to leave.

She didn't know why she'd even started back writing the letters. He'd probably never see them, is what she thought. Maybe they made her feel close to him. Maybe writing his name at the top and signing her own at the bottom was therapeutic. Maybe it helped her feel like she wasn't really alone because Sasuke would come for her like he did back home. He'd surely come.

As she finished the last character of her name, Sakura found herself soon slumped over the glossy wooden surface of her table, chin pressed into the hard surface. A sigh escaped her jutted out lips, fluttering her rosy bangs messily. Just as she'd reached for the letter to store with the others, a loud crashing sound alerted her to the abrupt presence of another person.

"Sakura-san!" The voice bellowed gurgently. Immediately the trained medic was on her feet, gazing at the intruder with eyes wide and full of apprehension.

"T-Tobirama?!" Once the adrenaline cleared up and her eyes waned from their wild gleam, Sakura found herself inwardly festering with both worry and confusion. For him to just burst in here so uncharacteristically, she assumed something had to be wrong. Her confusion only seemed to grow, however, when the second scoured through her home as if he were on the hunt for something. Moments later he returned to her front room and just…stared at her.

"…pardon the intrusion." Was all he barely audibly uttered before taking a hard seat on her floor at the round table she'd just occupied.

"Ah…is everything alright?"

"You need to set traps around your home."

"…are you worried about me?" Really, she hated to ask such a thing and to him of all people. Given their history concerning the ability she wielded to care of herself, there was no way Sakura would willingly want to hear him say yes and explain why.

"To a certain extent…at any rate that's not the reason for my being here. We have recently acquired another scroll on the Kaguya that may be of some use to you." He explained, back rigid stiff with an expression detailing his as per usual no nonsense demeanor.

"Really? Where'd you get it?" Beyond elated, Sakura nearly jetted across the table to retrieve the item, nearly missing that second long look of mirth that flashed in his pools of garnet.

"An ally of the Senju has recently relinquished a certain amount of their records to our library. This scroll was among them." In contrast to her, Tobirama calmly placed the scroll on the table, anticipating Sakura's eagerness to wield the item within her grasp.

"The Uzumaki?" Wow. She really hadn't been thinking and just blurted that out. Going off the look of surprise and mute suspicion, she wasn't supposed to know that.

"Yes…" Great. As if he didn't have enough prior reasons to be suspicious of her, she had to go a dig a Sakura sized hole for herself again.

"Hashirama-san introduced me to them today." Yet he never mentioned their surname. But he seemed to have accepted that answer much to her relief.

"I see. What is your impression of them?" Sakura gave her head a tilt at his question, wondering why he was curious about her opinion.

"Well from the short amount of time we were introduced, I suppose they're very…unique. Ah, that Asahina is quite the character. Mito-san must have her hands full being around him."

"Asahina is about as uncouth as a common civilian. It's no wonder he and anija get along quite well. They're both rather moronic…"

"Hashirama-san isn't that ba—." He cut her a glare and that was all she wrote.

Stifling a laugh, Sakura found herself looking down at her scroll before realizing something crucial. She and Tobirama were actually having a civil conversation that was so natural she almost felt at home. Swallowing her rising anxiety, she stood triggering a blank look from the male.

"I'm…going to put some tea on. Would you like to stay for a cup?" It was a long shot. A shot she didn't even know why she was taking but the deed had been done and the worst thing he could, and probably would, say was no.

"One cup."

And that was how her quiet evening alone turned into a conversational evening for two. While the water boiled, Sakura silently looked over the Kaguya scroll until Tobirama stood to inspect her home only to return and explain which kinds of traps would work best and where. Over tea, the two discussed the clan matters, negotiations, treaties and the like. To Sakura, it really did feel like she was back home.

"Sounds like Hashirama has been working hard over the past few weeks. But don't let him work too hard. It's not good for his health. And yours either." Now on their third cup of tea, Sakura had lightly scolded the other a total of five times. Each one in regards to his concern for his health or lack thereof.

"Hm. And what of your health, Sakura-san?"

"What about it?"

"…are you…taking care of yourself?" He spoke like the words tasted bitter leaving his lips. Sakura cocked a brow, wondering what prompted him to ask such a thing. Perhaps he truly was worried and not just chiding her because she bit at him first.

"Ah…yeah, I am." The previously potent silence prior to his arrival returned and Sakura suddenly didn't feel at home anymore. Tobirama's eyes met hers, reflecting what looked like mild…mild…betrayal.

"Thank you for the tea…" Not another word escaped him once he finished what remained in his cup. Sakura watched with both brows furrowed as he stood, making strides to take his leave. "Be sure to return the scroll once you've finished."

"Wait!" She didn't think he would. So when he actually stopped, Sakura floundered with what to say. "Is…is something wrong?"

"How long did you think you could keep this secret of yours from us, Sakura-san?"

"Secret? Wha..."

"I sensed two chakra signatures when I arrived. At first I believed someone may have been hiding in your home since the second was so small, hence my sudden entry. However, I deduced the lack of another person's presence in conjunction with two similar signatures could only mean one thing."

"I…I planned to tell you, really I did! It's not exactly something you can just blurt out. I'm having a hard time coming to terms with it myself! This is the last thing I expected to happen and and…" Dammit Sakura, she thought as that familiar burning of the back of her eyes reared its ugly head. Crying home alone was one thing. Crying in front of Tobirama? She couldn't afford to let that happen.

But this night proved to be one of surprises. For as she bowed her head, waiting for the tears to begin their descent down her flushed cheeks, a large hand landed atop of rosed tresses, gently. Inhaling sharply did her form then stiffen as eyes couldn't seem to stray from the floor below, wide and frantic.

"Even if it is something difficult to convey, rest assured anything you have to tell either I or my brother will be received with the utmost confidence. You are doing us a service, for that we are grateful and more than willing to assist you in any matter. Don't feel as if you must overcome obstacles on your own. Foolish woman."

Perhaps she was foolish. To assume whatever she had set in her mind about the Senju and even the Uchiha. To take her fear to such an extent that she'd inadvertently accused them of committing crimes against her when they'd yet to show nothing but cordial attitudes toward her, save for Izuna of course.

In front of Tobirama, yes. She felt extremely foolish.

"Thank you," but also comforted at long last. When the next day arrived, although it was her designated day off, Sakura arrived at the Senju compound with news she planned on delivering straight to the clan head himself. She'd urged Tobirama not to pass the news along to which he obliged with a warning glance, telling her to do it herself as soon as possible.

"…wha…you're—really?! That's incredible! Congratulations Sakura-san!" Hashirama's reaction was by far her favorite.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update! See this as my Christmas present to you all! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm in a bit of a rush right now but I wanted you to get this early in the day. I'll probably revise these notes and the chapter once I get a free moment. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Konoha's library carried a distinct aroma. Its books, seasoned with age and the occasional wear and tear, each bears the pungent scent of old parchment, filling the enclosure with nostalgia. The kind that wraps you up in memories long forgotten but easily recalled the moment even the faintest hint of textured paper wafts through your senses.

Yurito is all too familiar with this feeling. Gradually working his way to becoming assistant to the Hokage's assistant, he spent copious hours within the library reading, studying, memorizing. He hated every second of it but would honestly take a desk job over being a field shinobi any day. You could say the idea of having a cushiony job was the driving force that helped him eventually escape the confines of the godforsaken book chamber.

Yet here he finds himself again, scouring through scrolls and flipping endless amounts of pages. For clues, for hints, for facts, for anything remotely relevant to this Kaguya person that everyone seems so fixated on. He was just a kid when the war began, barely a genin. He'd heard the stories. He'd even seen Konoha's heroes in person.

Otsutsuki Kaguya was the progenitor of chakra, the mother of the Rikudo Sennin, and the real enemy of the war. For years, she'd been sealed away in the moon, of all places. Thanks to the efforts of the former team seven, she was back where she belonged. At least that's what everyone believed until she literally popped out of thin air one day.

Only to disappear without a trace, taking Haruno Sakura with her. Or was it Uchiha Sakura now?

No one knew what to do. Because no knew anything about this Rabbit Goddess. It wasn't like she was super popular and had her own library dedicated to her or anything of the sort. She was feared, so much that her own sons sealed her away.

"I don't think Hokage-sama knew what he was asking when he assembled this research team…" He remarked after regrettably shelving yet another useless book with little to no information on the subject at hand. It had been about vour weeks. So far he along with a few others had worked their way through the many levels of the library. At present, they'd attained access to the jounin archives. And with nothing to show for.

"It's almost like the world tried to forget about her, you know? Was she…was she really that bad…?" He had to wonder why any traces of her existence were scarce to the point of people doubting her existence for centuries. Some believed Kaguya was just a myth. An urban legend. A character part of a story passed down through the generations.

"Yurito-san! I think I found something!" That voice belonged to Misaki, a girl around his age who also worked for the Hokage. He'd seen her in passing one time or another. They rarely worked together but he'd say they made a pretty good team.

"What is it?" He approached, soon standing at her side to peer at a terribly aged scroll currently in her possession. It looked to be decades old and was unlike the typical Konoha scroll, ripe with stark green coloration and that familiar leaf imprint. Instead, there laid an archaic looking spiral.

"Look. At the details. There was a Kaguya clan!" Opening the scroll, his eyes scanned the detailed kanji as well as the diagrams that coincided with it.

"We knew this already, Misaki-san. They were wiped out, remember? By Kiri-nin…" Her crestfallen expression bothered him probably more than it should've.

"A-Ah! But I'm sure Hokage-sama would be pleased that we could find more information on them…! You should take it to him at once!"

"You didn't even read it all. Look! There! The Kekkei Genkai!" She remarked, unrolling the scroll a bit more for him to see.

"The Shikotsumyaku. Doesn't that sound familiar to you? Using bones as a form of combat?" He didn't follow what she was getting at and he could tell by the look on her face, she was growing increasingly frustrated with him.

"Remember when Hokage-sama had us read all of Shikamaru-senpai's mission reports?"

"Something about him needing to add more detail—."

"That's beside that point! His first mission as a chunnin, the one…the one to retrieve Sasuke-san who defected from the village."

"Ah! Uhm…I think I remember. But what does that have to do with this?"

"There was a sound ninja who fought Naruto-san and Lee-san. He used his bones…the report said that even the Kazekage had trouble against him…"

"You don't think…"

"He was Kaguya. And there's another report from the war. He was revived by Edo Tensei. According to the fifth division's details, he was unstoppable…"

* * *

"Good work, you two. It's not much but it gives us a lead to go on." Visibly the two relaxed, Yurito more than Misaki. Their hard work had finally paid off. While he wasn't exactly sure what they could do with this information, he was just glad his part of the job was pretty much finished.

"So where will you go from here, Hokage-sama?" He glanced over at Misaki, reading her mannerisms from his perch. She couldn't seem to stand still and her hands were insistently fumbling with a loose button along her flak jacket.

"This information you found requires further investigation. I'll be divvying out tasks to a more experienced team for the remainder of the mission. You're dismissed." That was it. He assumed no further assignment would be given to them. That is, until they came into work the next day. Which was fine with him. They had the rest of the day off.

"Ne, Misaki-san. If you're not busy, we should…" The words died in his throat at the look in her eyes. Unbeknownst to him, someone had entered the Hokage's office. Quickly and quietly did this person brush passed them. It wasn't until Yurito caught the tail end of a black cloak that he realized who it was.

"Uchiha-san…" He'd only seen the infamous Uchiha a handful of times but never had he been this close to him. He'd always been sort of intimidating but this time, something was different. Standing in such close quarters, he understood why Misaki had been so stunned. The air around him was tense and he liked to think he knew why but that didn't make sharing the same breathing space with him anymore comfortable.

"C-Come on. We should go." Never had he made a hastier exit in the months he'd worked for the Hokage. He'd taken Misaki by the wrist to guide her out of the office. He knew then never to cross Uchiha Sasuke for any reason. Especially where Sakura was concerned.

"What have you found out?" It was rare Sasuke ever appeared when summoned, Kakashi deduced while staring down his once long lost ex-student. To be frank, he was surprised Sasuke was still in the village but he figured the male had his own strategy working via messenger hawk until he could leave and track whatever leads he'd come up with on his own.

"Kaguya's clan was recently wiped out. There may be traces of her legacy lingering about at the abandoned compound. I'm sure you know this, but the last member was a male by the name of Kimimaro. Originally, he was meant to be Orochimaru's next vessel until you came along. Given that information, I wouldn't be completely against using him as a source of information. That said in addition to scouring the compound, your mission is to track down Orochimaru. Find out whatever he knows."

He didn't have to tell him to use any means necessary. Knowing Sasuke's reputation and his relationship or lack thereof with the older Sanin, he had a feeling the Uchiha would handle the snake better than anyone.

"It's a reconnaissance mission in name, A Rank at best. But I'm sure you understand how crucial this is…I don't need to remind you what's—."

"No, you don't. I'm leaving." With a quick pivot on his heel, Sasuke made a beeline for the door, fully intent on exiting. The sooner he got out of there, the better.

"If you're going to eavesdrop, try to be more discreet." He'd comment upon catching Naruto's presence outside of the door. The oddly quiet blond regarded him with a slightly narrowed gaze and soon enough he heard his louder footfalls trailing behind him. Soon making his way out of the Hokage's tower, Sasuke bit back a sigh at Naruto's persistence.

"You're not going without me." He would say. Sasuke turned, eyes roaming the figure of his friend, noting the presence of his gear, like he was ready to leave at a moment's notice. He anticipated this. There were times he loathed how well he knew Naruto. He knew the idiot would try to weasel his way into coming with him. And here he was, mouth set in a firm, stubborn line and eyes ablaze with defiance.

"I'm going." Sasuke felt his gaze shift. Or rather, he allowed his eyes to train upwards, focusing on the overcast currently covering the majority of the sky. Moisture hung heavily in the air. It would rain soon, he deduced. The impending shower was as promising as Naruto's present resolve, Sasuke realized.

But that didn't matter.

"I don't need your help."

"I didn't say you did. I know you don't." He probably knew that better than anyone. "But I'm not here for that. I'm here for Sakura-chan."

There it was.

Naruto's devotion to Sakura, to Sasuke, didn't end when he tied the knot with that Hyuuga girl. Perhaps he was being irrational but it was unsettling for him. The knowledge of Naruto's relationship to Sakura and vice versa bothered him far more than he cared to admit or even acknowledge at times. But the reality and strength of their bonds was basically slapping him in the face now more than ever.

It made him angry. Not at the two of them. They'd done nothing wrong and would never do anything wrong. Naruto wasn't like that and neither was Sakura. He was angry at himself. For not knowing Sakura better. For not being the kind of person she deserved and waited for, for all those years.

For not protecting her.

"Naruto…" He could feel himself shaking, overwhelmed with self-loathing emotions.

"She's not just important to you, Sasuke. Sakura-chan is—."

"Is there is point to what you're saying?" The Uchiha coolly brushed by the blond with steady strides. Intent on leaving the village, he took the path leading toward the gates, his cloak billowing behind him with the call of a cool wind.

"Quit acting cool, Sasuke! You know what Sakura-chan means to everyone!"

"I don't have time for this. If you're going to come, come. Just don't get in my way." He couldn't argue. He told himself he didn't want to waste his energy but truth be told, he felt he didn't have the right to argue or fight him on this.

"What's your deal?! It's like you don't even care!"

"Shut up, Naruto." He didn't want to hear this and felt he didn't need to. The same spiel of a speech Naruto had been going on about both before and after he brought up the idea of asking Sakura to marry him. Most of the time his tone was joking but the underlying truth behind his humor constantly ate away at the Uchiha.

' _I'll always say she deserves better than you…'_

' _She's not just important to you, Sasuke.'_

' _It's like you don't even care!'_

He expected Naruto at least to understand. His outward emotions or lack thereof fail to express his inward turmoil. He paused in his movement toward the gates, turning just his side profile to give Naruto a strong glance with eye contact as a form of nonverbal communication.

Seeing that single ringed purple eye, Naruto bit back the words dangling on the tip of his tongue to blurt out in retaliation. Maybe he let his emotions get the better of him. Maybe he was a little too hard on Sasuke given his emotional state of never really getting worked up about things. Maybe he did need to calm down.

"Fine…" He'd keep his thoughts to himself. For the sake of the mission, for the sake of his friendship with the stoic male, he'd refrain from saying anything else potentially detrimental. But that didn't stop the negativity from swirling around in his head. They'd need to have a talk about this eventually. This was one discussion Sasuke wouldn't get out of.

* * *

"Is Hashirama-sama truly going to allow this?"

"We cannot be sure. But I am beginning to question whether he truly has the best interests of the Senju at heart. We shall see what his true intentions are should things progress without his interference."

"Understood."

When Kohana departed her quarters in search of Tobirama to alert him that dinner was ready, she hadn't intended on eavesdropping on a conversation with him and what sounded like a few members of the clan's elder councilmen. They sounded serious on a regular basis but today, their tones were especially hard and heavy with judgement. Tobirama hadn't said anything but she could sense his tension from behind the shogi door. Hence why she made her presence scarce before the other two could detect her presence. She knew he felt her and would probably warn her about sharing this information with anyone outside of the main house.

Still…she couldn't help but wonder what sort of topic would cause the elders to doubt the leadership of Hashirama. As far as she knew, he was an excellent leader. It was thanks to his ceasefire that their young men weren't constantly dying day after day in senseless combat against the Uchiha. So what was the issue?

"Kohana." She stilled, hearing the voice of Tobirama sound from behind her.

"I apologize. I did not intend to hear…" But he raised a hand, merely conveying that her words were not needed. She grew silent then, chancing but a second-long glance at him. Long enough to catch the male's gesture for her to follow him down the hall.

Dinner could wait.

"News of this has yet to spread and I'd like to keep it that way, if possible. It seems Uchiha Izuna's eyesight has been deteriorating for quite some time. In short, he is going blind. If something isn't done, the damages he's sustained from using his Sharingan could become permanent."

"Oh, I did not know such a thing could happen…"

"It is a condition unique to members who possess a certain stage of the sharingan. It grants the user more power but at the cost of their sight." He explained, soon coming upon the general meeting room where he and Hashirama held most of their discussions. From the outside, she could clearly hear the voice of the elder brother along with another. He just sighed, before sliding the door open.

"It's just as we feared. They're beginning to question your methods." Tobirama remarked before taking a hard seat at the table, beside the other patron.

"Sakura-san!" Kohana called with familiarity upon spotting the pinkette seated across from the elder Senju. She greeted the braid clad woman with a small wave and short smile.

"How bad is it, exactly?" Hashirama spoke up, hands clasped before his face with elbows digging into the table's top surface. Tobirama snuck a glance at Sakura only to see her posture was rigid stiff. Her arms were stubbornly crossed over her chest and there sat a firm frown on her lips.

"They're questioning your loyalty." Which was putting it delicately. "It's like we explained earlier. By allowing Sakura to slip through our fingers and into the partial grasp of the Uchiha, we've inadvertently given them something of an upper hand."

Sakura sat silently for quite some time, stuck mulling over her thoughts concerning the matter at hand. It wasn't like her to bite her tongue in a situation that directly involved her. And it wasn't as she if didn't know what to say. It was more of her holding back from going on a rant she'd been holding in ever since Hashirama approached her concerning Izuna.

Yes, she agreed to heal his eyes and didn't see the issue. As the healer of both clans, she felt her decision was perfectly in bounds with the agreement they'd forged. The clan elders be damned. Had the situation been flipped, she wouldn't be experiencing half the headache she is now.

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet, Sakura. What's on your mind?" Glancing over at Hashirama, she began to feel for the turmoil he may've been experiencing in the light of everything going on. Well, she supposed she'd been silent long enough.

"I just think this would be a good opportunity to showcase some of your better negotiation skills. The whole reason behind initiating a ceasefire was to forge peace between the two clans, right? Given their reaction to my healing Izuna eyes, it seems they still don't trust the Uchiha."

She paused. There was more she wished to say but something stopped her. Rationality concerning her presence in this era. That was reason enough to bite her tongue. Forget the deal. She was a stranger in this time. Could she really afford to change the tides of time this much? To be held responsible for the shifting of certain events? To be laying down the foundation of a timeline whose outcome she could no longer predict? There's no way she wanted to shoulder any more of this burden.

She elected to remain quiet for the duration of the meeting, speaking up only when prompted and for shorter intervals. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed. Given the reputation she established as being quite the chatter box especially in high pressure situations it was concerning for her to suddenly pull her commentary from the conversation.

It might've been strange to the other patrons in the room but for Sakura, she finally began to see that this was something they needed to sort out themselves.

' _I'm in too deep. I can't let my opinions influence them anymore than this. Things have gone far enough.'_

The meeting concluded on something of a high note with promises to reconvene later. Sakura would soon bid the brother's and Kohana farewell, deciding it was time she returned home. Just as she made her way toward the gates to exit the compound, the latter member of the group called out to her in a rather hurried voice.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san, wait!" She heard feet scuffling hastily along the ground just as Sakura turned. In Kohana's arms, there appeared to be a bundle of some kind. More clothing, Sakura guessed? The woman had been nothing short of a blessing when it came to supplying Sakura with outfits. And while the Warring States left much to be desired in terms of fashion, Sakura was extremely grateful for her contributions.

"You know, I still haven't worn all of what you gave me last time." Sakura donned a knowing smile, assuming that the woman was indeed giving her another kimono. Yet the look on her face spelled out something different. In addition to being flushed from the run out here, she appeared worried. Equipped with a set frown, creased brow, and sweat lining her forehead.

"No, that's…that's not what this is…" With a solemn expression, she handed Sakura the bundle. Whatever this was, it sure had her looking deeply conflicted. Perplexity marred Sakura's features as she took the time to open the parchment wrapped garment. It was all white, pure as snow, and one look told Sakura everything she needed to know about Kohana's look of anxiety and why she picked up on hints of betrayal in her eyes.

"You're married to an Uchiha…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Kohana…"

"The crest on the back. I saw it when I was asked to take care of you. Back then, I did not say anything…I was frightened. If I told Tobirama-sama, surely something awful would have taken place. Then I thought, what if your husband finds out you were harmed by us Senju? The fighting would start again and I could not let that happen! I stayed quiet. But now…you are going to heal his eyes…I cannot help but think you are not as unbiased as you say you are, Sakura-san!"

God, the _shiromuku_. How could she have forgotten? About the crest? About not having it? It was one of the only things she had with her when she arrived. To not only lose track of its whereabouts but have it be in someone else's possession for this long, Sakura felt sick to her stomach. How was she supposed to explain this?

"You have every right to be upset and not trust me, but please. You don't know the whole story. It's…it's more complex than what you think…!"

"I…I want to trust you, Sakura-san. You have done so much for us here that it is hard to believe you have ill intentions but…you still have not told us anything about you. It is difficult to trust someone when you do not know them…"

Sakura found herself at a fork in the road. She imagined this scenario a dozen times and feared the outcome more and more each day. But perhaps Kohana being the one to question her was a blessing in disguise. They'd become something of friends over the past weeks and she'd called her more of a confidant than anyone she'd met so far. If she had to come clean, she'd rather have it be to Kohana.

"Listen, come by in the morning. We can talk then..." Keeping secrets had never been much of her forte. This way she could control the conversation a bit more, having given herself ample time to piece her thoughts together.

Then she rationalized, yet again. Telling the truth was about more than getting things off her chest. If she let Kohana in on everything, she would risk her secrets getting out. Her actual ties to the Uchiha, the existence of Konoha, the eventual demise of Madara and Hashirama's friendship.

And _if_ Kohana kept things under wraps, she'd more than certain be burdened with the knowledge and suffer because of it. Knowledge is power and power isn't always positive. Sakura's fork in the road suddenly morphed into one narrow beaten path before her.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Later that evening, after Sakura had cleaned the dishes from dinner, she resigned to sitting at her lone table with a few items laid out before her. To any normal person, it appeared she was in the process of making tea. Upon closer inspection of the chosen ingredients, your run of the mill botanist would say differently. It was tea, alright, but not the kind you would drink. Unless you like passing out.

No, it wasn't Sakura's sole intention of drugging Kohana. She meant to both drug and put her under an intricate genjutsu. It seemed wrong. It was wrong. But this was all a part of surviving. Kohana's involvement could potentially jeopardize her livelihood here and as much as she would like to spare her friend, she couldn't afford to. It wasn't anything personal. Sometimes tough decisions must be made.

"I should know that better than anyone…" With a heavy sigh of exasperation, she cleaned up her ingredients in preparation for tomorrow's meeting then readied herself for a bath. Making good use of both the spring and fire pit, Sakura could heat up just enough water for a nice, warm, and much needed bath. The current week had been stressful on the pinkette and she was grateful for a little alone time.

The night was cool and quiet. After wrapping herself up in one of the more basic yukata Kohana had given her, Sakura seated herself out on the back porch of her small home. She gazed up at the twinkling stars, hoping to feed off the serenity of skyward scenery. But to avail. The _shiromuku_ in her hands stopped her from feeling any semblance of calm. It felt heavy within her grasp and left a lingering feeling of betrayal in the back of her mind.

She forgot. Maybe it was for a day, a couple of hours, or even moment. However long the duration was, she forgot. She was too focused on other things. On the Uchiha, on the Senju, on how her being here could just mess up everything and prevent Konoha from ever existing. Were those good enough reasons to temporarily forget one's marriage?

"No, I didn't forget," she tried to convince herself. "It's just easier…not to think about it…"

Yes, she thought. It made sense. To push the union from her mind. To prioritize the here and now versus what she couldn't control. Because thinking about Sasuke, thinking about not knowing when she's going to see him next hurt. It hurt to a physical point. For the better part of the six-month period between their wedding, he was all she thought about. Being his wife, living in the same house together, creating a semblance of love and normalcy.

Now that she was stuck here, thinking of what she couldn't and didn't have was agonizing. So yes, she forgot about the _shiromuku_ for quite a while. When it was presented back to her, oh the guilt she felt upon feeling the somewhat aged silk between her fingertips. It not only reminded her of Sasuke but of her family and friends. Of the village, of everything she no longer had access to. Other than the ring, this garment was the only item she had connecting her to home.

It wasn't like she was in a terrible situation. The circumstances could certainly be worse. Times like these, when she was reminded of the fact that she and Sasuke had already gotten off to a rough start, she almost wished they hadn't tied the knot yet.

"Maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely…"

Sakura spent a few more moments outside with nothing but the chirping of insects and calm night air keeping her company until she figured it was time to turn in for the night. However, a hair-raising sensation stopped the medic right as she moved toward the door.

"It's late. I didn't expect you to still be awake." Sakura felt herself visibly relax once Tobirama's form appeared from behind the brush of foliage.

"Doing a perimeter sweep?" Why else would he be out this late? He donned himself in lighter gear, she noticed, as if he didn't plan to run into trouble. Sakura didn't pay him much mind after that. Rather, she remembered having her wedding gown in her arms. She'd be damned if Tobirama noticed the Uchiha crest as well.

"Aa. I assume you're heading to bed soon." And he assumed correct. While she wasn't exactly tired physically, her mental state could use the rest.

"Something like that…" Her gaze averted downward as she cradled the garment to her chest subconsciously. This didn't go unnoticed by Tobirama. In fact, he'd seen her behavior as of late to be strange and out of sorts. Like something was amiss. This caused the younger Senju to sigh as if frustrated by something or someone.

Despite having what he'd never call a heart to heart, Sakura still seemed to be keeping things to herself. He assumed this in their meeting earlier. He noted her desire to speak further on the matter regarding the Senju and how they should deal with the Uchiha in the remaining days of the ceasefire. There was something else she wanted to say but, for whatever reason, she held her tongue. Which was surprising when he considered the tongue lashings he'd been on the receiving end.

"You're troubled by something." It wasn't a hard conclusion to come to and judging by the look of surprise on her face, he surmised she didn't expect him to comment on it. Never one to beat around the bush or spare feelings, he felt it was necessary to attack certain issues whenever they present themselves.

"I guess it's pretty obvious. Today's meeting didn't exactly go how I hoped it would. It left me feeling…anxious."

"In what way?" He prodded, choosing to take a step forward as if to display his investment in the conversation. Sakura gulped, subconsciously holding the garment a bit tighter like it was some sort of security blanket.

"I'm firm in my commitment to Uchiha Izuna. That said the circumstances surrounding my actions could escalate into something progressive or have an opposite effect. I'm sure you already know this." She could see it in his eyes. They were a pair of sharp, calculating eyes that, at the moment, held her attention while searching and discerning everything about her outward appearance.

"It's a difficult situation no matter which way we look at it. While I can't say I agree with your decision, I can understand to a degree where you are coming from. For as long as I've known you, you don't strike me as an impulsive, irrational woman. I'm sure this took some critical thinking on your part. However, as you well know, members of my clan are not as willing to understand or even seek a higher level of comprehending the Uchiha let alone come to a compromise."

Sakura turned as he finished speaking, biting her lower lip as she fought internally with what to do, what to say next. It's true, she'd been itching to get a lot of things off her chest in the meeting but it just wasn't her place. But perhaps she could use Tobirama as a messenger of sorts. He often played the objective role when it came to negotiations so she at least knew he wasn't completely blind to his clan's flaws.

He didn't happen by her place be coincidence while she was standing outside. This was a conversation that needed to happen, her intended rest be damned.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to continue talking. Do you mind coming inside?" While it wouldn't be the first time, Sakura was still nervous having him inside her home. Especially with incriminating evidence right in her arms. And when he agreed with visible hesitancy, muttering something along the lines of this being a far too frequent act of indecency, she released an uneasy breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked, motioning to the kitchen as he stood at her table, looking ready to seat himself at his usual cushion. Then he stopped himself, choosing to enter the aforementioned kitchen without giving much heed to her question. Not verbally, at least.

"Sit. I'll make it." Taken aback by his offer, Sakura bit back a protest and elected to doing just that. After she properly stored away her wedding piece, of course.

Upon making a beeline for her bedroom, she secured the _shiromuku_ in the back of her dresser, much like she used to hide things in her room as an adolescent from her mother. It felt so juvenile. Who would have the gall to rummage through her clothing like this? She almost laughed at herself.

The scent of tea wafting through the air soon entered her senses only it didn't smell like anything she recognized from her cabinet. Maybe he'd procured his own blend and brought it along with him? He didn't really strike her as that avid of a tea drinker, though he seemed pretty adamant about having a cup each time he came to visit.

Called by the aroma, Sakura reentered her small front room, catching the sight of him placing the cups down. One for her and one for him, though his looked a little empty is what she noticed. Maybe he got thirsty?

"That's an interesting tea you have. I'm not sure I've ever tasted anything quite like it before."

Oh, dear god. He made the tea. From the leaves, she prepared earlier. The knock out tea. And he was drinking it.

"Ah…it's…I'm glad you like it! I-It's a recipe I learned from my mentor!" Gods, she just drugged the second hokage in her home.

"Hmm. And you acquired the leaves from our garden? Which ones did you use, if you don't mind sharing the ingredient list. Anija would probably enjoy this as—."

"Ah! Why don't we continue our earlier conversation?!" Why did this have to happen? This is exactly what she gets for trying to skirt around the truth. Karma's cruel way to showing her this was wrong wrong wrong on so many levels. How could she have honestly wanted to drug someone?!

"Very well then…" He was yawning! It was only a matter of time before he ended up snoring at her table. And there was nothing more indecent than having a man fall asleep at her house at this hour.

"Right ah…so about what we were talking about before…I didn't mention this earlier but you could see the restoration of Izuna's eyes as a test, in a way. If there's ever going to be an end to the conflict between the two clans, this is only the beginning of compromises. Everyone just needs to learn to let go…"

"Well, that's certainly easier said than done. While I don't exactly live by the eye for an eye philosophy, I can certainly understand the revenge mentality that both sides seem to be so heavily attached to. It's difficult to watch someone close to you get cut down and not wish to avenge their death in some way."

He was starting to slip, she could see it in his eyes and for god's sake, he just kept drinking the tea!

"Mm. I understand that but the cycle will be ongoing. The ceasefire is really the only thing keeping everyone from going at each other's throats. I don't know, there's just something really important about help Izuna. I can't exactly explain it but it just feels like something I'm supposed to do. My instincts are hardly ever wrong."

"The elders are determined stop you but I don't believe it's something anjia will allow them to do. It's not something I will allow either, in all honesty. This has been expressed quite a bit but…you've become important to a lot people. Even if they disagree with this decision of yours, you've curried favor with the bulk of the clan. You're very well liked and respected, quite possibly among the Uchiha as well."

He spoke with a sigh, resting his head in his palm with an obviously tired façade taking over as he began listlessly fiddling with the now empty cup, flicking it lethargically with the tips of his fingers. It was odd seeing him act so aloof. She kind of wondered if he often got like this before retiring for the night. Was a drowsy Tobirama a regular thing?

"In short, this could be something of a turning point as far as negotiations go."

"So what you mean to say is…"

"It could be a complete disaster or…" He stood slowly, making Sakura extremely wary. Wary enough to stand as well because he looked like a tree about to come down.

"A total…success…" He was at the door and Sakura's hands were out, ready to catch him should he fall. Maybe he hadn't realized it yet, that he was seconds away from entering a sleep like state akin to somnambulism but his sluggish movements and slurred speech was all the indication she needed.

"A success, huh? That's probably one of the nicest things I've heard you say."

"Don't overthink it, though. This could go terribly wrong. I said that…" Still coherent even while half asleep. She had to hand to him for being so sharp.

"Right. Ah, it's late. You should…"

"I'm going, don't worry. Good night, Sakura-saa…" And down he went. Luckily she was there to catch him. He wasn't exactly light but she was no pushover, even while pregnant. He'd fallen almost parallel to her standing. His taller fit body leaned over her to where the side of his cheek was nestled up closely to the top of her head. With some effort, she managed to drape his arms across her shoulders and began dragging him into an empty room that she wasn't using.

"…I'm really sorry this happened, Tobirama. You can yell at me in the morning…" And she was more than certain she'd get quite the earful once he realized he wasn't at home but taking up space in hers. She hated to imagine what he'd do or say but well…there's no turning back now.

Entering the room through the shogi door, she sighed in exasperation. He was starting to get heavy and slacking in her training certainly hadn't done her any favors in the lifting department. A sudden loss of footing sent the two tumbling down to the floor in a mess of limbs. Sakura cursed, feeling the full brunt of his dead weight on top of her body.

Several grunts later, she rotated her body to lie on her back which meant facing him directly. They were so close, his unruly silver hair was certainly mixing with her splayed pink strands as their foreheads touched. She could feel him breathe and not just the steady rhythmic movement of his chest. The inhale and exhale of his breath fanned against her suddenly flushed cheeks and Sakura felt a warmth she hadn't in months.

Hastily she scrambled out from beneath him, lacking any sort of grace in her movements as she jumped up and all but slammed the door behind her. Feet hurriedly padded into her bedroom where she laid down on her own cot and just stared at the ceiling and tried to erase the image of Tobirama's sleeping face from her mind.

This was bad. Ten times worse than waking up and seeing Madara in her room. Way worse than that and her hammering heart wasn't going to ease up anytime and let her forget. With rather robotic movements, she retrieved the stored _shiromuku_ and just held it. She held it and tightly against her chest, inhaling its rather bland scent, before falling to her knees and eventually her side where she remained, curled up beside her cot plagued by thoughts that ran so wildly, she couldn't hope to keep up.

There Sakura slept, praying for dreams of Sasuke and of home.


	11. Chapter 11

_A thick fog surrounded the area in which Sakura stood. Going off her immediate surroundings, she seemed to be in a forest. Dense with trees so tall, their tops disappeared in the clouds, it was nothing like the forests back home. No, the area was eerily silent, devoid of any kind of life, sounds. Nothing but trees swallowed up by the fog._

_Tentatively, she took a step forward, expecting to hear the grass crunching beneath her sandaled feet. Only her feet were bare. And it wasn't grass she felt. The ground was wet with an oddly warm, thick substance. She lifted her foot to investigate only to look on with wide eyes. The sole of her foot was painted red with blood. A startling realization had Sakura reeling backward only to stumble into what she assumed was a tree._

' _Can you save him…?'_

_Only the tree grabbed Sakura by the crook of her elbow, alarming the pinkette enough to snatch her arm from its grasp. She turned swiftly to meet the eyes of the Sharingan. Her blood ran cold and she was sure the color drained from her face._

_These Sharingan eyes she didn't recognize. They belonged to a man she'd never seen before. Yet his presence was so very familiar._

' _Can you save them all…?'_

_The longer she stared at him, the more the fog cleared, giving way to another man. And another. All wielding those same crimson eyes. Rows and rows of them. Sakura stepped back once more, again stumbling into another body. Before turning, she swallowed back her present anxiety, fearful of who she may see._

_Madara._

_He stared at her with a gleam in his eye she'd never seen. Not in the war. And not in the past she currently resided in. His expression was similar to those surrounding them. To the first man she saw before._

_Then the fog cleared completely, and she could see them all standing in blood. With bodies at their feet, covered in fatal wounds._

_They were dead._

_Then the most alarming thing happened. One by one, their eyes began to bleed until tracks of crimson slid down their cheeks like cursed tears. Dripping into the pools of blood beneath them._

' _Can you…save them…from my hatred…?'_

_The voice called softly as Sakura looked on, watching each of the men before one by one they fell. Dominoes, one after the other. And as the last one, Madara fell to the forest floor, she spotted him in the distance._

_Sasuke._

_His figure appeared to her as clear as day. The same as when she saw him last. Cloaked as usual, hair in its typical style. And she waited with bated breath, hoping, praying, his eyes weren't stained red. And when he turned, his eyes were black, their normal hue. She allowed herself a moment to relax, releasing all the aforementioned tension in her body. The moment was short lived, however. Her view of him didn't last long as a vision of Kaguya soon appeared in front of her with a grave abruptness._

"Hhh—!" Sakura awoke with a start and frantically beating heart. Her body lurched forward while a hand cupped at her chest, feeling the erratic ba-thmp ba-thmp. Several moments would pass with her gaze keenly focused on the sheets pooled in her lap as she tried to make sense of that dream.

"That voice…it had to be Kaguya…" She'd had several dreams concerning the Rabbit Goddess since her arrival. Yet none of them had been quite so vivid or telling. Sakura wasn't sure what to make of it all, really. The thick forest, the dense fog, the scores of men wielding the sharingan, Madara, Sasuke, the blood. All that blood.

"What is she trying to tell me…?" She could still see them. Their eyes bore so much sadness, it was hard to picture it without feeling similar emotions.

Eventually she calmed down enough to gather her bearings a bit. Judging from the sounds of life outside her window, and the sun filtering in through the translucent shades, she deduced it was probably morning. With somewhat fidgety movements, she pushed her covers back and prepared to stand up from the futon. Only to freeze as she realized something.

Anxiously, she scrambled onto her feet, rushing out of the room with hasty steps and wild motions. All the way to the spare room where she slid the door open with a slam. It was empty. In fact, the whole house was barren save for herself. Another sigh of relief left her though it was pretty short lived. She wasn't out of the woods yet. Surely Tobirama would confront her one of these days.

She did drug him, after all. Accident or not.

"Great. That's just another thing I have to deal with—." Just as she finished, the sound of knocking erupted from her door. It couldn't be him, could it? He wouldn't leave then come back so soon. It wasn't Tobirama at the door. So, who was there?

"Kohana-san!" Sakura exclaimed at once, opening the door to catch sight of the woman in question. She was clearly startled by Sakura's sudden shout as evident in the way she jumped then appeared both sheepish and surprised.

"Good morning, Sakura-san. I hope I didn't come at a bad time…" Judging by the pinkette's lack of proper dress, disheveled appearance, and overall shock at seeing her, she couldn't help but assume she'd just woken up. And if there's one thing she'd learned about Sakura since being acquainted with her, she's terrible at hiding her surface emotions.

"Ah! No! Please, come in!" She was quick to usher the other inside with somewhat uneasy motions. As if she didn't know what to do. Had she forgotten about their plans to meet? It certainly seemed that way. Kohana chose not to question it, however.

"Just ah…I'll put on some tea if you'll give me a moment…" Dashing toward her kitchen, Sakura took the kettle. She was keen to clean it out as thoroughly as she could, clearing out the previous brew in the process before preparing a different blend. She still wasn't sure how to have this conversation with Kohana or what she would say. Gosh, there were too many things going on in that brain of hers.

'Focus on one thing at a time, Sakura.' Right. The tea was her priority right now. Once the burner was going and the pot was on the stove, she could move onto the next objective. And that was getting out of her pajamas and into more appropriate clothing.

"There. Have a seat! I'll be right back…!" And she dashed off to her bedroom to get dressed.

Kohana followed her instructions quietly, seating herself upon one of many cushions before the table. Her eyes roamed the space with a curious glance. The architecture felt familiar. It must've been constructed by Hashirama, is what she thought. She did recall hearing him grumble about using his mokuton for an insufferable woman.

It brought a smile to her face which soon vanished. This insufferable woman turned out to be such an asset to the Senju. Part of her couldn't believe she was sitting here, given the circumstances. She had to wonder on the way to her home and even now if she was doing the right thing.

Soon enough, Sakura returned, dressed in one of the many outfits she'd given her on occasion.

"You know, I didn't think about it until yesterday when you mentioned clothes. But you will probably need more as the months go on. What with the baby growing and all." She started, lightly beginning the flow of conversation as if to ease off some of the apparent tension. Because it was apparent as much as both of them refused to acknowledge it.

"Oh, you're right. I hadn't thought about that. Thank you." One thing at a time, Sakura. One thing at a time.

"It's no problem. Most women within the Senju make their own clothing. It's nice to make things for someone else."

"You made this? Really?" Sakura lifted the sleeve of her kimono as if to inspect it more closely. The stitching was beautifully done, and the fabrics complimented each other so well. She was honestly very surprised. Here she thought she was merely getting hand me downs as Kohana seemed to be a few years older than she was.

"Yes. In addition to serving in Hashirama-sama's household, I also make all of their clothing. Some armor as well. Though, that was more so my husband than me." She explained with a simple smile. Sakura seemed to notice underlying hints of sadness seeping in through her expression at the mention of her husband. As well as the presence of a past tense verbiage.

Kohana had never mentioned a husband. Nor had Sakura seen or heard word of him.

"Wow, that's really incredible Kohana. You're very skilled." She admitted with all the honesty in the world. Because it was true, the woman was very gifted in this craft. A true seamstress of her time.

"Thank you. I suppose you could say…that is the reasoning behind my holding onto your shiromuku for so long. It was so beautifully made. Every inch of it. I could tell it was crafted so carefully, only from the finest silk and gentle hands. Especially the Uchiwa fan. I've never seen it stitched so seamlessly onto a garment before…"

Sakura grew still. Talk of the shiromuku always made her feel so exposed. It was the one thing that could unravel every part of her being present. It tied her to the future and released any tether she had to the past. It's mere existence in this timeline was so detrimental to her current peace, she couldn't help but grow pale.

"I know…you are not from here. And I don't mean to endanger your presence at all. That's not why I approached you yesterday. I understand how my words may have scared you and I do apologize. I would like to explain myself, if that's alright…" She spoke with an even tone, wearing an expression Sakura had never seen on her. She was solemn.

Another gulp passed as she listened, taking in her words and calming down at the same time. It wasn't like her to be so up in arms in the first place. But she'd come to know Kohana as a friend of sorts and if she was close to discovering her secret then, well, that sort of freaked Sakura out.

"Sure, go ahead." But she would urge her to continue because maybe hearing Kohana's side of things would grant Sakura some semblance of comfort. Enough to feel content with sharing her own truth. Or as much of the truth as she was willing to provide.

"Thank you. As you may have discovered, the Senju and Uchiha have been at war with one another for generations. Both sides have seen tremendous loss. I…not too long ago, I lost my husband to battle. We have a child together, a young son, and the thought of one day losing him too just…" She paused as if to collect herself then graced Sakura with a hardened gleam in her eyes. Eyes that reflected pain with specks of perseverance. She was surviving.

"When news of a ceasefire reached the compound, I was bitter at first. Had my husband died for no reason? Was he killed in vain? Had I become a widow for nothing? It took a long time for me to truly understand that…that he fought for the ceasefire. That he died so we could reach this point. That everyone who had fallen in battle did so for the ones that come after them. So, they wouldn't have to fight such battles. He died for our son."

She took another pause, this time much longer than the first. Sakura found herself shifting while itching to hear more. She never would've imagined Kohana would have such a story to tell. Yet she wished to hear every bit of it.

"I want this ceasefire to work. I want to see Hashirama-sama's dream come true. I want to watch my son and children his ages grow up without seeing the harsh realities of war. That's why I hid the truth about your marriage. I knew doubts would arise. With the way the elders are, they see the bad and never the good. So, Sakura-san, please…help me understand you…"

This was it. This was her chance to explain things. To reveal her own truth. To tell her own story. The opportunity is here, right in her hands. She just needs to take that leap of faith and trust that Kohana will accept what she is saying as truth. If she chooses to tell it the way it is.

"Kohana-san, have you heard of the Rabbit Goddess?"

* * *

It was normal to see Tobirama walking about the village during the wee hours of the morning. Even more so with that seemingly permanent scowl etched onto his features. It wasn't normal to catch him stumbling in through the back ends of the compound appearing completely exhausted and utterly enraged.

Luckily it was still fairly dark out. No one saw him trudge heavily into the main Senju household, muttering curses all the way to his bedroom. Out of sheer relief, he fell onto his laid out cot and slept for the better part of the morning.

He half expected Kohana to interrupt his sleep with the announcement of food but was somewhat grateful when the wakeup call didn't arrive. He was so uncharacteristically tired and couldn't, for the life of him, understand why that was. The realization didn't really hit him until sleep had finally escaped him and he awoke with the subtle fluttering of his eyes.

It hit him as he stared at the shogi door in front his eyes. His extreme bout with drowsiness definitely had something to do with Sakura.

While he'd told himself and his brother to quit bothering that woman, for some reason he felt drawn to her hidden oasis during perimeter sweeps. She was a refreshing shift of normalcy that he found enjoyable, to a certain extent. Part of him wanted to attest this attract aura to her being a woman but no, that couldn't possibly be the case. The compound was full of women, some of which even expressed hidden desire for him. Yet he'd never found himself quite as willing to seek any of them out.

Then again, there aren't many women alive who can best him in an argument or stand up to that wild maned Uchiha.

He gave something of a snort at the thought before deciding it was well passed time for him to get dressed for the day, figuring the lack of his prompt presence may cause alarm throughout the household.

"Where is Kohana?" If memory served, she wasn't around to wake him for breakfast. And as he scoured the house, heading toward his study, he still hadn't seen her. His brother was nowhere to be found but that wasn't surprising. Knowing him, he was probably off training or having a rendezvous in the forest again. He hadn't bothered searching him out either.

Perhaps a short walk through the compound would have them crossing paths. Her presence wasn't necessarily needed. Not at the moment, anyway. Which is why he hadn't expended his sensory skills to seek her out. Besides, he's more than capable of tracking someone down the old-fashioned way.

Strolling down the main road, he passed several shops, bustling with customers and the occasional child running and playing amongst their friends. The sight of course warmed his heart a bit. The sound of young laughter after so many years of these very same lives being cut short. Times have changed and for the better. He merely hoped their progression wouldn't stagger but be prolonged in the best direction possible.

"Ah, Saru." He called, spotting one familiar face among a particular group of youngsters. The boy stopped in pursuit of a companion and turned. His face instantly brightened at the sight of the Senju. Thus, he bounded over once summoned, standing before the older male.

"Tobirama-nii!" He chirped; the evidence of his gladness clear in his tone. With something of a smile, Tobirama graced the boy with a gentle head pat before acknowledging his friends with a short wave.

"Where is your mother?" He asked once removing his hand to stuff it in his pocket. The boy seemed to ponder this question, donning a thoughtful expression of furrowed brows and a jutted lower lip.

"Mmm…kaa-san said something about visiting a friend." Came his response after a few seconds of humming and pondering. Seeming satisfied with this response, he sent the boy off with a wave.

A friend, huh?

That could very well be anyone. Kohana being very well liked among the Senju and even their allied clans, Tobirama figured it'd be pretty useless to try seeking her out. Best to return home and wait for her to show up, presumably around lunch time.

In the meanwhile, he would busy himself with training and performing his daily perimeter scan when time approached. He attempted to clear his mind of the more pressing situation trying to take over his current thought process. Several groans would pass through his lips in the time that he spent honing his skills. It seemed inner peace wouldn't come as easily as it had in the past. Then again, it's not as if he's ever been in this kind of situation before.

He isn't sure what to make of it or these foreign feelings threatening to bubble upon the surface of his mind.

"This woman…"

* * *

Finally, the day arrived. The day Sakura had sort of being anticipating. Sort of in the sense that she had been preparing and was a little excited to finally utilize the information she'd been studying for years on the eyes. The only downside was her patient. If he could even be considered that. It was no secret that she wasn't Izuna's favorite person. In fact, she was pretty sure he hated her.

But Sakura, how can you be so certain?

"Sorry Sakura-san, he's refusing to see you." Yukio pretty much cleared up any doubt that Sakura may've had concerning Izuna's feelings toward her. Sure, she expected to run into opposition, but this was ridiculous.

"He does know that blindness is nearly impossible to reverse, right? Right?!" That second 'right' she made sure he heard from behind the door. The pinkette huffed loudly but managed to spare Yukio from her wrath. He'd done nothing wrong. He was just the messenger. And even he seemed to be a bit sheepish about Izuna's behavior.

"Is he always like this?" She whispered to the male, gauging his reaction for a bit of affirmation. And when he sighed, Sakura knew that yes. He is.

"Izuna…is very stubborn. And prideful…like…most of us." Oh, he had no idea how well she understood that. At any rate, Sakura couldn't stand outside his house all morning. Not when there were plenty of other people who could benefit from her services. She had to think of someway she could get in there and at least perform a consultation without him trying to rip her head off.

A quick glance at Yukio and Sakura suddenly recalled a very important detail about her agreement to be a medic between compounds.

"Yukio-san!" She suddenly perked up, grabbing the male's attention. In response, he granted her a muted but curious gleam as she seemed to need something for him. And pretty much everyone knows that Yukio would be willing to do just about anything Sakura asked given the nature of their relationship.

"What is it, Sakura-san?" Her face seemed to have brightened before she startled the male by taken ahold of him by the crook of his arm and gently pulling him toward her makeshift medic building. He said nothing but simply followed her. She seemed to have reached an epiphany of sorts and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't eager to find out what this was all about.

"I know it's sudden but hear me out, okay? Izuna obviously doesn't trust me. But he does trust you. Here is what I propose. You become my apprentice." It was an iffy proposal, she knew that. And it wasn't like she was using his dedication to her as a means of leveraging a favorable answer out of him.

"Me? Sakura-san…"

"I know, it's not the best circumstances and I am putting you on the spot. But I did promise to teach someone, and I will need help eventually with healing his eyes…will you consider it, at the very least?"

"…I'll do it." Well that was unexpectantly fast. She was sure he'd wait until her next visit to give her an answer. So yeah, she's pretty surprised that he agreed so quickly.

"You will? Really?"

"To be truthful, I had been considering taking up the role. I just hadn't found the right time to ask. My life was saved by you, a medic. Perhaps it was a sign to do something worthwhile with this life instead of taking it." Wow. That was…almost poetic. No, it _was_ poetic. And Sakura felt pride swell up within her at the thought of how her single act influenced him so much.

"Well, let's get started then!"


	12. Chapter 12

It was weird, Naruto thought. A strange feeling overcame him while on the road with Sasuke. They mostly travelled in silence which was to be expected. And he wasn't necessarily against it given the nature of this particular assignment. He assumed Sasuke was stuck in his own thoughts much like he was. Yet the lack of conversation wasn't what he found odd.

With Sasuke, he almost found that he didn't know what to talk about. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't know how to react to Sasuke being around anymore. Because despite the fact that Sasuke came back to Konoha, he never actually came back to stay. They'd made amends, his crimes were exonerated but he was still gone.

In this setting, he wanted so badly to bring it up. In fact, a large part of him longed to say something about it. To ask the obvious question, to address the figurative elephant in the room. Because it was a question, he realized, that required an answer not just for him. For Sakura as well.

And as his foot collided with another branch, propelling him forward behind his partner whose cloak billowed loudly in the passing winds, he knew why this was so weird. It was so obvious, he almost laughed.

Sakura wasn't with them.

It wasn't just that. Sakura was gone. And it hit Naruto harder now than it did back when they were in the village. Harder than he thought it would. In this hushed silence where nothing but the sounds of the world rushing passed them could keep them company, he'd no choice but to think and think and remember. Remember only a few instances that he and the pinkette ever spent real time apart.

It was difficult coming to terms with it back home. It was a hard pill to swallow, even for him. A hard notion to grasp that Sakura was missing and their only lead to tracking her down was Orochimaru, of all people. At least back home, he had Hinata to lean on. Out here there was only Sasuke. How could he possibly bring up such despairing notions? He has no idea what's going on in his mind.

"We should be arriving soon." He was snapped out of his thoughts as the Uchiha spoke clearly. They'd been going at it for several hours now, never once stopping. Neither willing to stop. For that, he was grateful.

"Do you really think he can point us in the right direction?" He stepped in line with him, gazing at the side of his face in an attempt to read his mannerisms. Sasuke was poised as ever. Didn't even appear to be sweating or losing his composure.

"Not Orochimaru, no. But Jugo may know something useful." Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit. Sasuke had always been vague. Never one to overshare or divulge more than he thought was necessary. In a situation as pressing as this, he wanted to push him to give more. Why did he think this way? What was it about Jugo that led Sasuke to believe he'd be helpful? And why didn't he mention him being the actual purpose behind this trip before?

He didn't want to dwell on it, though. It would only fuel his unprecedented anger towards the situation. Partially toward Sasuke. He tried really hard to hold it in back before they left but he'd been itching to chew Sasuke out for a really long time about his hot and cold feelings toward Sakura.

But he won't. He promised Hinata that he'd try.

"I see…" He could only hope this lead would prove fruitful. Otherwise he'd no idea what he'd do.

Just as the sun began a steady creep down toward the line of trees before them, the forest gave way to clearing of sorts. Typical of someone like Orochimaru to be stationed very far from prying eyes of the general populace.

As they made their descent to the forest floor, a solitary figure emerged from within a group of well-placed bushes. A familiar face.

"Yamato-taicho!" Naruto landed with a brandished grin on his lips with Sasuke not far behind, a pensive look on his face as his eyes drank in what could only be a place that triggered a bland array of nostalgia. While Orochimaru was never on to frequently employ previous locations for his hideouts, each of them was characteristically similar in some way.

"Naruto. Sasuke." Under better circumstances, he'd be more likely to greet them in his usual mood. All things considered, they're lucky he didn't immediately return to Konoha after receiving word of Sakura's disappearance.

"Well? Is he here?" Naruto spoke up once more, taking something of a superficial look around the area. Outside of the forest, it was fairly barren, devoid of wildlife and pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

"Aa. Just down below." After running through a series of hand signs, the older male slammed his hands down upon the ground, triggering a series of rumbles that caused the ground just feet ahead of them to crack and eventually crumble, revealing a set of stairs that appeared to lead to an underground passage way.

"He may or may not be expecting you. Hokage-sama made sure news of Sakura's disappearance didn't leave the village. However, he has eyes and ears everywhere, as I'm sure you know." He mentioned. Which, now that he thought about it, made a lot of sense. With Kaguya posing a threat to pretty much everything in existence, her sudden reappearance would cause enough panic alone.

"Right. Thanks."

"Naruto, how is everyone…?" Yamato knew the subject was touchy, given how close the two before him were to Sakura, his former subordinate. Being out in the field like this didn't give him very many opportunities to convene with others. When word reached him that Sakura was taken, he didn't really know how to process it.

"Hanging in there. It's been—."

"We should get moving." Granting them but a second-long muted glance over his shoulder, Sasuke chose to embark forward rather than engage in conversation he didn't really see as vital to the mission. He'd warned Naruto about getting in his way and wasn't above leaving him behind if he chose to dawdle without reason.

And for a moment, Naruto merely watched his descent into the hideout. While he intended to follow after him, he supposed he needed a moment to just pause. To try to understand Sasuke's feelings a bit more.

Understanding the Uchiha was something he prided himself in. For the longest time, he was the only one who really got Sasuke. The only one who was able to stand on equal footing with him, to talk some sense to him. But now, in this moment, in this situation, his friend had never felt so far away from him.

"He's taking it hard."

"Yeah…"

Down in the hideout, the natural rays from the sun steadily began to face, giving way to darkness, ebbed away by the presence of several well-placed flickering lanterns poised along the walls. The area within was mostly stone, from wall to wall, with no apparent end in sight. In general, this kind of hideout just didn't sit right with Naruto. He felt the sneaking suspicion the snake sanin was up to no good as per usual.

Even so, that's not why they were here at this time.

"—get cheeky with me you bastard!" And the last thing he expected to hear was the shrill voice of a woman coming from the far-right end of the hallway. He also didn't expect the sudden presence of what appeared to be a puddle gathering just around the first corner. Judging by Sasuke's continuous unbothered progression, he wasn't at all surprised by this present turn of events.

"Wait a minute, that's Sasuke—. Sasuke?!" What came from around that corner with swiftness would haunt Naruto for many days to come. All he could see was a dark figure and the eerie reflection of glasses approaching at an alarming speed.

"Karin." Then the figure stopped, as if frozen in time. This halt in movement would soon be followed up by the subsequent clearing of her throat and the adjustment of glasses. Whoever she was, Sasuke had quite the influence over her. Wait, Karin?

"Hey, you're that girl!" Naruto declared with a stiff finger pointing at said girl. Now that he focused his gaze upon her more intently, he was able to make out that flaming red hair as a true trademark of his mother's clan and his own namesake. Of course, with a call like that, she regarded him with muted disdain before planting hands on her hips and shifting her weight to one side.

"Yeah and what of it? What the hell are you two doing here anyway?" Whatever feelings of excitement she previously expressed toward Sasuke's sudden appearance vanished as swiftly as they came with her now assuming what Naruto figured was her true persona.

"Yo, long time no see Sasuke! What brings you by?" Another somewhat familiar face appeared in the form of Suigetsu who rounded upon Karin with an elbow resting on her shoulder, a position she didn't appear too happy about yet she didn't make a move to shoo him off.

"Where's Jugo?" Right to the point as always. The two before them didn't seem perturbed by Sasuke's bluntness, yet Naruto did pinpoint some mixed feelings upon their faces. Almost as if they were a bit disappointed. While he never really bothered to delve deep into this group of companions Sasuke aligned himself with at one time, Naruto could tell that they developed something of an attachment to him.

Huh.

"Eh? You came all this way to see him? Che. Knowing him, he's probably outside or something. Not real sure. It's not like I keep tabs on him or anything." Suigetsu provided a rather nonchalant response while Karin remained pointedly quiet with a gaze pinned on the Uchiha, eyes slightly narrowed. A look she maintained when said Sharingan user shifted his heterochromatic gaze upon her with obvious expectancy.

She quirked a brow before releasing a huff strong enough to push her bangs aside.

"Yeah, he's outside." While she sort of expected Sasuke to grunt out something of a thank you then head in the opposite direction, part of her wished he wouldn't have. His chakra felt so off in the few minutes she was able to get a feel for it. Over the years, she'd sensed a lot of different feelings from him but just now, his chakra gave her a bad feeling.

"You. Hold on a minute." She called out to Naruto who'd just as soon turned to follow Sasuke back out the way they came.

"Mm?"

"Come with me."

* * *

With unfaltering steps, Sasuke made his way back outside, up the stone steps and into the clearing they'd previously arrived upon. He'd no interest in waiting around to see what Karin could possibly want with Naruto. It wasn't any business of his, he saw no point in putting his nose into the matter. Instead, he focused on finding his former teammate. That was the present goal.

The sooner he found Jugo, the closer he'd be to finding answers, to finding Sakura. That was the goal. To find her, first and foremost. After that? Well…he'd cross that bridge when the time arrived. For now, his steps carried him forth, heading deeper into another wooded area, surrounded by trees with the sounds of wildlife steadily increasing.

There he spotted him, seemingly meditating deep within the woods. He was deathly still with birds of various colors fluttering about, some perched on his shoulders while others pecked around his feet. At his appearance, the fowl rustled away and the male was subsequently pulled from his meditative state. His regard for Sasuke remained consistent as always, calm and cool with underlying respect.

"Sasuke." He called, prompted to stand and greet the other as he approached. Now on his feet, he still stood about a head taller than him.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Kimimaro."

* * *

"Say, what's this about anyway? You need something from me or something?" While he'd like to say he's gotten better over the years at reading people, Naruto can't really figure this girl out. Her demeanor seems rather cold yet the way she approached them earlier definitely said otherwise. Now she's kind of aloof.

Weird.

"Something happened, didn't it? Sasuke doesn't seem like his usual self. I can tell because his chakra is…different." She employed a much softer tone when addressing the male. A tone that easily denoted a level of concern that was somewhat alarming to the blond. Alarming in the sense that he didn't really anticipate encountering something like this on this mission.

"Yeah, it…it's bad…" He admitted with what could only be described as a conflicted sigh. He really didn't want to say anything or give hints about their presence if it wasn't necessary. Like Yamato said, it's a touchy enough subject. There's no point in needlessly getting people involved who pose no aid to the overall success of their endeavor.

"I knew it," Karin sighed, maintaining that still soft tone. As if she wasn't even trying to hide her emotions. Maybe things were clearing up a bit for Naruto. He was beginning to sense that she at the very least cared for Sasuke in some way. Otherwise why pull him aside like this?

"That lousy bastard. Still causing me trouble." Despite herself, Karin trudged forward with a perplexed Naruto at her heels. Soon enough, the two stopped just aside to large double doors which Karin pushed open with the palm side of her hand. What greeted the two was a large room, set up to be a laboratory of some kind. And who stood in the dead center but the owner of this expansive hideout.

Despite his involvement in the war and relenting on his destructive intentions toward Konoha, Naruto just couldn't bring himself to like Orochimaru let alone enjoy sharing the same air with him. He was responsible for a lot of things he just hasn't come to terms with accepting just yet.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto-kun. A pleasant surprise indeed. Tell me, what brings you by unannounced like this?" Sly as ever, the seemingly ageless male took nearly soundless strides toward the blond with that typical sneer of a grin upon his deathly pale features. Naruto regarded him with a deep frown upon his face, showing no qualms outwardly expressing just how displeased he felt being in his presence at the moment.

"Hnnngh…" Yet another instance had arisen in which he sorely wished Sakura were around. Then again knowing her, she probably would've tried to punch the guy through the wall just for having the audacity to exist let alone speak to her.

"Could you be here concerning the incident that took place not too long ago in Konoha? Yes, I am well aware that something rather…interesting has happened. It would seem you are under the impression I may hold some valuable information. Am I correct in assuming that is why you're standing before me?"

Well…that saved him the trouble of explaining everything. Even so, his fist shook at his side. His nonchalance was doubly infuriating. This was Kaguya they were talking about, after all. A threat to the ninja world as they knew it.

"Kakashi-sensei seems to think you might know something." It was a begrudging response. If it were up to him, Orochimaru would be the last person they came to for help regarding anything. Seeing as he is their only option, well, there isn't much he can do in this situation.

"He would be correct. Over the last few years, I have made some discoveries concerning our mysterious Rabbit Goddess. Most of it is rather convoluted however, it may be of some use to you." Being in something of a complacent position with his home village, Orochimaru saw no reason to be uncooperative. After all, he is still able to operate as he pleases, despite having a spy lingering about. Aside from that, he feels compelled to assist given this matter concerns Sasuke, a person of great interest to him even now.

Moving to a more secluded corner of his lab, the snake sanin retrieved what looked to be an intricate lock box from several hundred years ago. Naruto looked upon the item with not only confusion but dread as Orochimaru grew closer. From his vantage point, he noticed what appeared to be a number of seals layers across the box.

"This was the only item found in a temple presumably erected in honor of the Goddess herself a number of years ago. Something layered in this many seals is not easily overlooked. While I managed to undo the seals on the outside, what lies inside proved to be something of a challenge only a few have a chance of overcoming. As it stands, I am not meant to read its contents. However,"

As his hands pulled the lid back on the box, he revealed a set of scrolls also heavily sealed by one recurring symbol that left Naruto feeling expectantly taken aback.

"So, you're saying only an Uzumaki can open this?" He dared not touch it thoughtlessly. There's no telling how old these documents may be. Best to handle them with care until the appropriate time arrived.

"In essence, yes. However, it may be far more complex than that. As it stands, Karin was unable to do so. There may be additional stipulations involved. Even so, I trust you will manage to achieve what I was unable to." And so the ancient artifact was passed to Naruto who accepted what could only be described as a ray of hope even in these dark times.

"Right. Well, er…thanks…" A word he never imagined he'd ever say to the man in front of them. Sensing his discomfort, Orochimaru's already unsettled grin grew in size, prompting an even deeper frown from the blond before he turned on his heel to hightail it the hell out of this godforsaken dump of a hideout.

As he left the lab, he once again encountered Karin who, from the looks of things, appeared to be in much the same mood as early. She blocked his path, arms crossed and frown set upon her somewhat round features. Naruto made a move to speak only to be cut off by the sound of her voice filling the space between them.

"…I don't know the details of what's going on and I guess I don't need to. Just…fix whatever went wrong, alright?" Karin wasn't an idiot. None of them were. Even Suigetsu knew something was wrong. They all remember the day six or so months ago when Sasuke suddenly appeared, bluntly announcing his intention to marry a certain pinkette. And while Karin couldn't honestly call herself pleased with the news, she'd never felt Sasuke's chakra so at peace.

And with Sakura's presence obviously missing and both their energies feeling so tense and on edge, she knew whatever happened definitely concerned their sole female teammate.

"That's the plan."

With the item he received from Orochimaru in hand, Naruto made a swift exit from the hideout on into the darkening evening. After bidding Yamato a quiet farewell, the blond ventured forth, deeper into the clearing where he spotted Sasuke and the tall fellow he knew to be Jugo.

"Find anything useful?" Sasuke spot first, turning his form toward Naruto with eyes pointedly directed at this new item in his arms.

"Not sure yet. What's the plan here?" With no intention of carrying the box in his arms for the remainder of his journey, Naruto carefully transferred it into a storage scroll which he then stuffed in his backpack.

"We are heading to the old Kaguya compound in the Land of Water."

* * *

Passed the point of being irritated for a number of reasons, Sakura was more than grateful for the well timed days off she'd put in place concerning her medic/mentoring duties. Between working with Yukio and Chiake respectively, healing those in need, and dealing with her own pregnancy, she was beyond tired and in need of a serious break.

God forbid she pass out in front of someone again. As if she needs to give any of them a reason to believe she's some kind of invalid. Though with her steadily progressing through her first trimester, it's really a matter of when one of her 'Moody Bodyguards' as she's taken to calling them under hushed tones, begins to bug her about her safety.

Until then, well…she's not going to give them much of a reason to jump the gun on her. And so, on her day off, Sakura finds herself recharging as needed while accumulating notes on the human eye and everything she knows off the top of her head. As it stands, there isn't really much information out there in this time period concerning reversing the effects of overusing the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"It's not as if a ton of people have it and those who do or did aren't exactly open books about their experiences." Pretty much everything she knows about the Sharingan and eyes in general comes from questioning Kakashi and the few elderly patients she's treated concerning problems with their vision.

Not very many.

At present, her notes consist of various findings and potential theories behind the cause of this common blindness. One of her more prominent theories is centered around macular degeneration, which is more common in the elderly. A disease that worsens as one ages. Though, if there is a greater strain on the eyes involving massive amounts of chakra being processed through the retina with various signals being sent to the brain—.

"Ahhh! This is awful!" And in the midst of her thinking party of one, her mind proceeded to crash and burn slowly with her forehead crashing down upon the wooden service of her dining table. At one point, everything just started jumbling together like swirls of ink on a page in no particular order. She needed a break.

A break that came in the simple form of her laying on her back with her gaze focused on the above ceiling. She had a lot of thoughts swimming around in her head, much of which were a direct result of her need to stay busy, so busy that she didn't have time to think about how lonely she was during the rare instances in which she finds herself away from the at times comfort of human contact of the past.

This is one of those times.

"I still can't shake that dream…it was so vivid, so real…" A recurring dream she'd had the past couple of nights that was as startling as it was confusing. Several men, scours of them, all spread out in a forest dense with fog and a foreboding feeling of death. One by one, crimson tears leak from their eyes as the fog clears, revealing bodies at their feet.

She recognizes none of the men, save for two, though one seems to stick out to her for reasons she can't logically explain. It's just a gut feeling. Each time she has this dream, the feeling increases.

She sees Madara, not unlike how he appears now, young. So young. And she sees Sasuke. He is off in the distance with his back turned to her but she can recognize him anywhere, even in a dream. And as he turns, with eyes that are free of the turmoil surrounding him, a sudden vision of Kaguya plagues her sight and she awakens.

There is a constant ringing in her head, the sound of a voice.

' _Can you save them from my hatred?'_

Is it Kaguya saying that? Someone else? Are they referring to the curse of hatred? She didn't hear very much about it from Naruto but she did know it had a lot to do with Sasuke and the Uchiha…could that be why Kaguya just dumped her here? And if so, how can she save anyone, let alone an entire clan of people when she can't even heal a pair of eyes?

"So much for taking a break…" With her mind being in as much of a frenzy as it's in, she is finding it difficult to relax let alone actually enjoy her day off. Right about now, she could use a well planned Hashirama interruption but as it stands, she hasn't really seen much of him or any of the founders for the past couple of days.

Maybe that's why her brain can't really relax. She hasn't had her almost daily dose of her Moody Bodyguards. She wants to feel relieved about that. After all, it was her goal to remain as inconspicuous as she could. Then again…

"Sakura-san! Are you home?" Speak of the devil. It sounded like Hashirama which is a bit of a comfort for a number of reasons. Most notable being that he's the only one who doesn't just barge into her home unannounced.

"Hashirama-san! What are you doing here?" Opening the door just a moment later, she was pleased to see him looking a bit exasperated but definitely in a good mood. Better than she's seen him lately.

"Ah, I came to see how you're doing. It struck me earlier today that I haven't seen much of you lately. I also wanted to pick your brain concerning something of great importance…" While she found herself extremely flattered by the obvious concern he showed, Sakura at once found herself much more interested in the latter portion of his statement.

"Oh? What is it? Is everything alright?" As she moved to invite him inside, she noticed how he instead stepped back only to gesture her forward. Her eyes widened a fraction before a thoughtful frown came upon her normally sunny features.

"If you don't mind, there's a place I'd like for you to see. It's not far from here." And thus began yet another impromptu trek through the woods. Along the way, Sakura found herself sharing various details concerning her present dilemma with Izuna and his failing eyesight. It was easy to fall into this habit of sharing almost everything with him. He was the kind of person, she realized, that she could probably tell anything to.

' _A lot like Naruto…'_ Now that she thought about, there had been several comparisons between her childhood friends and the founders. Which, now that she reconsidered her previous musings made a lot of sense. They were reincarnations after all.

' _Wait…reincarnations…? Sasuke is Madara's reincarnation…could it be…!'_

"That's it!" Don't mind this random outburst that prompted a quizzical glance from the Senju head, followed by a gentle chuckle. He certainly enjoyed Sakura's company. More often than not, she provided something of a relaxing ambience. Being in her presence allows him to forget a lot of pressing issues that regularly weigh him down. She has been a healthy distraction. One he has trained himself not to frequent so often, hence the unexpected visit.

"Hmm? Did you have an epiphany?" Was his assumption. When a blush stained her cheeks and she fumbled a bit with affirming his suspicions, he smiled and shared a look with her, happy that she'd had some sort of breakthrough. How was he to know it had nothing to do with his friend's brother and everything to do with something else entirely?

As time passed, they eventually came upon a massive cliff that overlooked a large stretch of land that seemed to go on for miles. It was mostly trees as far as the eye could see. Untouched by man. And Sakura now found herself experiencing a myriad of feelings upon looking over the area beneath this particular cliff.

"Back when we were boys, Madara and I found this place together. We both envisioned it to embody our dream, a ninja village for our respective clans to live and thrive. During difficult times, I find myself here. It helps me remember the important things, why I live, breathe, and fight on. For the future."

"For the future…" His words struck her in a way that she found startling. Everything she'd done up until this point, whether intentional or not, effected the future in some way. Healing Yukio. Meeting the founders. Becoming their healer. And now, perhaps the biggest impact, healing Izuna's eyesight.

' _If all those men were Sasuke's incarnations…members of the Uchiha clan then maybe…maybe this is how I can save them…'_

All this time, she'd been going about her days, filling them with various duties and activities to distract from what she thought was loneliness. But no, it was to distract from the very poignant fact that despite having the goal of wishing to return home, she had no idea how to do so. She had no hope. But now, at the very least, she had a path to embark upon, a specific purpose to guide her toward something. This was about more than changing the past.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Hashirama-san."

This was about the future.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what's the important matter you mentioned earlier?" After standing atop what would one day become the Hokage monument, Sakura and Hashirama took to resting upon the cliff, basking the silence and overall ambiance of the area. It now being about mid spring, there was a cool breeze wafting through the area along with the presence of freshly falling green leaves fluttering about. It truly reminded her of home.

In the shared silence she heard his clothing rustle slightly coupled by what sounded to be a mixture of a groan and a sigh. From the sound of things, something was clearly bothering him. While she wouldn't go so far as to call herself some kind of Hashirama expert, she'd like to think she at least knows him much better than she did before. He's definitely the type to wear emotions on his sleeves.

"Now more than ever the dream I envisioned as a child seems so close yet very far off. Many obstacles still stand in the way." Another sigh left his lips as he rested his forearms atop folded knees. In this setting, she noticed that he appeared plenty relaxed, yet his tone relayed the smallest hint of stress which Sakura easily picked up on.

"I can't imagine being the head of a clan is an easy job. I have enough trouble on my own just healing people," she began with a softer tone and easy that couldn't seem to stray away from the comforting scenery of the untouched forest that lie ahead of them.

"Even so, the hard work you put in even amidst the obstacles makes everything seem worth it in the end. I…haven't known you all for very long nor have I been in this area for more than a few weeks, but I can see the progress between the Senju and the Uchiha. You're right in the thick of it so it's hard to step outside yourself to see the world not as you wish it to be in this moment but as it is and how it changes subtly."

She paused, suddenly feeling a bit bashful as she sensed his gaze was heavily pinned upon her.

"A-All this to say that your work isn't in vain. I'm sure your dream…the dream you and Madara have will come to fruition one day." The smile in her voice was incredibly hard to hide, so much that she didn't even try. This is as close to home as she would get, after all. And turning to Hashirama just in time to catch a rare inspired gleam in his eye suddenly made her feel oddly grateful for the chance to speak with him so candidly.

"Perhaps that Yukio fellow was right, Sakura-san. Maybe you really are some kind of angel." She could tell he meant that with all the lighthearted innocence in the world, just as her pupil did. However, just as they did back then, her cheeks betrayed her showing a treacherous streak of red across her peachy features.

"Don't you go around saying that! I get enough of that from him as is!" She was quick to scold and discourage this behavior which only fueled this teasing nature of his to rear its ugly head once more. For the first to be so carefree and mischievous, she found it both refreshing and irritating at the same time. It's no wonder Madara and Tobirama frequently have outbursts when dealing with him. What a piece of work.

"Hahaha! Right right, I apologize. But I do thank you. Something told me seeking you out would be the right decision. I can trust you to be impartial and upfront with me and that is something I greatly appreciate. I value this friendship we have forged, Sakura-san." It was brief. So very brief but beneath the sun's rays and cool breeze Sakura could've sworn she spotted the face of Naruto when he showed that trademark grin of his. The second she blinked it was gone.

How bizarre.

"As for the pressing matter I mentioned, I wanted to know what you think of this spot. For the village, I mean. I imagine a number of buildings spread out with this cliff here acting as something of a natural barrier, protecting us from potential invaders. We'll have various clans from across the land of fire taking up root here once negotiations are finalized so we'll need ample space for everyone!"

And Sakura just listened to him go on and on, explaining and describing places she could see in her mind's eyes. Because her home was exactly how he described it. The clan compounds, the training grounds, the Hokage mansion. All of it. He truly was a visionary, someone with an eye for the future.

"It's perfect, Hashirama-san. Absolutely perfect." Outwardly, he seemed satisfied with that response, however, his expression soon shifted to something more solemn as she noticed his gaze veer downward.

"Some days, it looks more and more like a pipe dream, though. Heh, 90 days…what a fool I must be..."

"Hashirama-san…" This. She didn't know what to do with this. Over the weeks she'd known him, Hashirama had been something of a moody guy. He could switch from happy go lucky to oh woe is me in time flat. But this…what could she say to relieve some of his stress?

"Have you…have you spoken to Madara about this at all?" It wasn't in her to willingly mention his name in a casual setting. Despite their growing closeness, Sakura was still wary of him. It didn't matter if he was best friends with the shodaime here. Back home, he ruined everything and well…it was hard to look passed that.

"Mm…I hadn't thought to bring this to his attention…"

"It could be that he is experiencing the same difficulties. I don't see him often when I visit the Uchiha compound but the few times I do happen to catch a glimpse of his face, he doesn't look all that happy."

"Hah! That's just his face! It's not exactly a crowd pleaser!"

"Says the one with the ugly mug."

"It's not that ugly…"

Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing here?" Déjà vu.

"I assumed he'd be here when he wasn't at the usual meeting place. I've been looking for you, Hashirama. You didn't answer my summons."

"I don't feel like talking, Madara…" There he goes, sulking again.

"But you'll conversate with her and not me?" Was he jealous? How odd for him to actively convey his negative feelings concerning Hashirama basically choosing her over him. She couldn't help but view him in a light that made this scene all the more amusing.

"Sakura-san doesn't yell when I say something she disagrees with." Was his reasoning.

"Che. Perhaps she agrees with everything you say in that case." The Uchiha was quick to both cross his arms and shoot Sakura a knowing look which caused her to frown and stiffen a little. Because they both recalled an instance where Sakura disagreed with Izuna vehemently on his attitude toward her and she definitely didn't mince words.

"Aah, why don't I leave you two to talk?" Not willing to be caught in the middle of their spat, Sakura elected to take a step back from what could very easily escalate in something troublesome, as her good friend Shikamaru would say.

"Stay. There's something I wish to discuss with you as well."

Oh.

* * *

After bidding the First and Madara farewell for the time being, Sakura was content to return home with a newfound vigor for figuring out how she would go about tackling her own present obstacle. Initially, she needed to find a way to convince Izuna to at least let her perform an examination. All her research and brainstorming won't do her any good if she hasn't the slightest clue what she's working with in terms of his present condition.

That's where Madara came in. In her absence, he'd been evidently hounding his brother with the importance of acceptin her aid. He'd gone on about him doing it for the good of the clan and keeping his vision intact for future battles, and so on and so forth. From what she could gather, he managed to convince him to agree to a consultation of sorts. That was good enough for her.

Upon returning home, Sakura donned a rather plain yukata before taking a short trek down to the river where she first arrived. Every so often she'll scout the area for clues in hopes that she may find something that could perhaps lead her back home. As it stands, she hasn't had any luck. Which she kind of expects yet can't help feeling disappointed all the same.

In this moment, however, she has taken to the body of water for practice. One of the more prominent methods of healing often entails the use of water which is convenient for someone like her with a Water Release.

Stepping onto the rippling surface of the water with her chakra constantly shifting to adhere to the moving substance, she calmed her breathing to concentrate. The more experimental side of her brain would like to explore this new theory. It is similar to the poison extraction method wherein water with various ingredients seeps within the skin's surface and delves into the blood stream, collecting malignant toxins to clean the body.

"If there happens to be a build of up harmful substances around the eyes, I can use this particular technique to perform a safer extraction…that way I can avoid removing the eyes altogether…" Crouching upon the lake, Sakura pressed her fingertips just above the surface with chakra humming to life. Lifting her hand, a small orb of water rose from the river, situated in her possession. Its shape was akin to a water balloon minus the actual outer form of the balloon itself.

As she considered using the technique, going over a mental check list of the other herbs and ingredients she may need in order to perform a few test runs, she sensed a familiar presence approaching. His form descended from high up in the trees, landing just feet away from her, geared up and heavily armored. More-so than usual.

"Tobirama-san?" Sakura rose, a quizzical expression on her face. It was rare to see him fully equipped in his ninja attire. Even more so to notice the presence of scratches and cuts on various places on his body. Had he been fighting or training, perhaps?

Before she had a chance to ask, he silently approached, that ever-penetrative gaze upon her, pinning her in place.

"You're a Water Release." His voice was even though carried the slightest hints of fatigue. Had he sprinted all the way here through the trees? Was he perhaps looking for her?

"Ah yeah. That's correct." She replied, though her mind was a little more preoccupied with his concerning appearance rather than this sudden curiosity over the nature of her chakra.

"Any other affinities?"

"Earth."

"Are you familiar with any combative ninjutsu?"

"I know enough. Are you okay?" Unable to mask her concern for any longer, Sakura carefully hopped to the shore of the river just to approach the younger Senju. While he wasn't exactly behaving too strangely, she still felt this encounter was a little odd.

It seemed the oddness was destined to increase for he suddenly began shedding off his armor piece by piece until he was left in just his clothing underneath. Most of his shirt was torn, revealing the presence of dried blood amidst what looked to be several lacerations. She supposed that was his way of answering her question.

"Why don't we head back to my home while you tell me what happened…" She really _really_ hoped he didn't think she would perform a healing session out in the woods when she has a perfectly clean, perfectly sterile environment just some meters away.

"Ran in to a bit of trouble out on a mission. An ambush." He explained, leaning down to retrieve his gear before falling into step with her.

"An ambush? By who?" She asked.

"Of that, I am uncertain. My team managed to successfully complete the mission before we were hit. While I could've gone after them, it was outside the mission objective and one had sustained an injury in the process."

"Hmm…They went to Chiake, then?" That made her feel a bit uneasy. This was the Warring States period, after all. It could be any number of clans that targeted them. Or even bandits.

"Aa. My senses led me to believe they may've headed in this general direction."

"That's why you suddenly showed up? Not because you're injured?" Other than obviously surprised, Sakura didn't know how to feel.

"Originally, yes. It was to warn you and remind you to set up traps like I mentioned before. The enemy didn't employ a specific set of skills nor did they appear to be after something. Based on that information, I can assume they have unfinished business. What their objective is, I have yet to find out. That said, you should be more cautious from here on."

Sakura's stare, her own penetrative stare, hit Tobirama in a way that triggered some uncomfortable shifting on his part, prompting what was definitely a pout he would deny all the way to his grave.

"And because I am injured…"

That's all she wanted to hear!

Reaching her home soon enough, Sakura directed him to the back porch while she retrieved a few items from inside. This is when her mind begins to race again. Who was the behind the attack? It couldn't have been the Uchiha. As far as she knew, Madara had them under strict orders to abide by the regulations laid in place by the ceasefire. And while everyone may not agree with the terms, the bulk of the clan at least respected his leadership.

Dammit, curse her younger self for not taking time to remember those history lessons concerning the early founding of the village. Supposing it doesn't really matter at the moment, Sakura strode out back with items in hand, just in time to catch her guest in the act of peeling that tattered shirt off his form. She assumed it was all in efforts to give her easy access to his ailments, however part of her wished he'd kept it on.

' _C'mon Sakura, get it together. You're a married woman now…'_ It's not as if she ever had eyes for anyone but Sasuke. Still, it's kind of hard to ignore the attraction a well-toned, half naked man brings. Especially one this handsome. Then again…

' _This isn't my first rodeo. If you've seen one cut up back of a ninja, you've seen them all. Don't you dare flatter yourself, Tobirama…'_

"You never did share the contents of that tea I brewed the last time I was here." So caught up in her mental triumph over his involuntary attempts to rile her senses, Sakura nearly slipped. Oh. Dear. God.

He finally brought it up.

"Tobirama-san, I…"

"I must admit, lacing tea with a sleep-inducing herb is as unconventional for a trap as they come. Even so, the product was surprisingly flawless…however, don't make a habit of leaving that sort of thing lying around…"

"Right…just…I am very sorry. I do hope you know that." Which was the truth, honest to God. She'd been dreading running into him since then, hoping that he would either forget or wouldn't deem it worthy of bringing up. Seeing as neither of those was the case, she definitely felt embarrassed but tried to brush those feelings aside.

"Do you go on missions very often?" She asked, accessing the surface damage on his back and sides. The cuts weren't deep but if left alone could contract some nasty infections.

"Not as of late, no."

Just as she'd finished assessing the injuries, she nearly missed one in particular on his arm that had a concerning coloration. Right away she could tell the weapon that struck him must've been laced in poison.

"Can you try to rotate your shoulder for me?" She took to watching him do just that, watching carefully for any stiffness in his joints or tension in his face. Was it painful? Was it numb? Or were the effects so subtle that he felt nothing at all?

"Is something wrong?" He asked, switching his gaze to her as he performed the requested act. He first received a quiet grunt in response as Sakura's gaze was heavily pinned upon his left side where the cut in question sat.

"Whoever attacked you used poison in one of the blades. Are you feeling any discomfort at all? Numbness or stiffness?" With one hand poised on his forearm and the other under his bicep, she began to feel around for any abnormalities that would reveal to her just what kind poison this was. Knowing the type would allow her to concoct a proper antidote and perhaps provide some clue as to who was behind the attack as well.

"It's a dull pain. Though it does feel numb." He replied with eyes that watched her at work. The glance was superficial at best for he sensed right then they were no longer alone. So, this was their plan then…

"How long have you been a medic?" It was a question he'd been meaning to ask for quite a while now though at this juncture, it served as a suitable means of fooling their hidden aggressors into believing they'd gone unnoticed. However, the element of surprise wouldn't be on their side.

"Since I was younger. About 13. Hmm…it seems to be a slow acting muscle relaxer. I can only assume they intended inflict the damage, drag the fight on then, once the poison had incapacitated you, take you out." She explained. And while she may not be as gifted a sensor as Tobirama, she had long since learned to spread out her own chakra to check for those nearby. Feeling the tension within her patient's chakra with her medical ninjutsu is what tipped her off initially.

"Or perhaps I was followed."

"So, it would seem. How many?"

"Five. Stay back." She'd no time to respond. Neither did for soon a barrage of shuriken launched from the surrounding trees, pinned to the exact spot where they were once poised upon Sakura's back porch.

While Tobirama moved to engage, Sakura put reasonable distance between herself and her home. Given her more destructive means of close combat, she'd hate to dismantle her current living quarters. She also wanted them to follow her and assumed with great confidence they would with her bearing the expectation of being underestimated.

Two out of the five broke from the canopy of trees in pursuit of the pink haired medic. Armed with kunai and light armor they descended from above, one in front of her and one behind. Sakura squinted, taking in their features. She didn't really recognize any characteristic that made them stand out. No clan symbol or insignia.

' _Must be mercenaries,'_ she thought with a narrowed gaze.

"Che. Would you look at that, Tanjiro. She's kinda pretty." One sneered as they both began circling her form. Sakura waited with bated breath for one of them to make the first move.

"She's got that strange hair too, just like the boss said. She's gotta be the one…" So, it would seem her presence has reached beyond the Senju and Uchiha clans. While this news did cause concerns to arise, Sakura didn't really see it as much of a pressing matter. From the looks of things, they'd planned to kidnap her and used Tobirama to lead them to her location.

They didn't seem like typical run of the mill mercenaries…

' _I've only got one shot at this. Have to make it count…'_ That is the element of surprise. In a fashion typical of her mentor and with chakra charged in the soles of her feet, Sakura slammed one straight into the ground below, creating a massive crater and uprooting trees in the process. As her assailants fell back, Sakura went on the offensive.

Using the falling arbor as footholds, she pursued one of them, this time with chakra building in her fist. With her now being viewed as a threat, he moved to incapacitate her with the very same kunai he'd been holding earlier. Pushing off a stationery tree, Sakura fled from the range of the weapon, letting it sink into a well-positioned branch before flipping around it to land on top and pull the weapon out just to launch it back.

Caught off guard by her swift movements, the enemy hastily launched another kunai to deflect Sakura's attack, allowing her to use his fumble as an amble enough distraction to finally push forward, slamming her chakra laden fist into the flimsy breastplate of his armor, shattering the hardened material to pieces and sending him back first into a tree whose trunk dented from the sheer impact of his body.

Knocked out from the blast alone, his motionless form slumped to the forest floor. By then, Sakura had turned to face the other one, this Tanjiro person. A shuriken whizzed by, just narrowly missing the fringe of Sakura's pink hair. As her eyes scanned the row of trees ahead, she spotted his from the distance, going through a series of hand signs before vanishing completely.

Or so he would like her to believe. Sakura sensed the genjutsu the minute that shuriken flew passed her. After dispelling the illusion with ease, she came to spot him just below her present location, launching more shuriken her way. This time, she noticed the glistening presence of ninja wire. It would seem he still intended to capture her and, with the use of non-lethal weapons, alive.

Swinging down from her perch, Sakura descended on his location with another chakra heavy foot. As he leapt back with arms crossed to protect himself from the flying debris, Sakura was once again on the attack, this time with an open hand that grabbed him by the neck just to slam him back down to earth, creating a smaller crater in the process. While he struggled to break free of her grasp, Sakura tightened her grip just enough in one particular area to render him unconscious.

With that short-lived battle coming to an end, she stood amongst the present destruction she'd caused and let herself sigh. It wasn't as bad as it could've been, but she realized she must've been quite loud.

After hauling both men through the forest, she came upon her home just in time to catch Tobirama in the process of seeking her out. The surprise on his face as his eyes fell upon both men being dragged by the scuffs of their necks was utterly priceless and never had she wished for a camera more than in this moment.

"What was that about staying back?"

"…I see there was no reason to fret over your safety." Was he…proud? Or relieved? She couldn't really tell.

"Correct. How's the arm?"

"The numbness is more present but I'm fine. And you?"

"I'll work up an antidote. I'm alright. Can I leave these two with you in the meantime?"

"Aa." Without another word, Sakura dropped them from her grip and entered her home.

Mechanically moving throughout the house, she came upon her stash of herbs, mortar and pestle, and quickly worked up an edible antidote to combat the poison. In the process of finishing up, Tobirama entered the room and promptly sat in the middle of the floor, presumably to resume the healing session.

"It doesn't taste the best, but it will counteract the poison." She placed a small bowl in front of him before moving back to her previous spot behind him. From there, green chakra hummed to life from her fingertips, mending the cuts and bruises he sustained from battle. From the looks of things, the most recent brawl was far easier on him than the ambush. He sustained no further wounds.

"They were after you."

"I assumed that much. They didn't come at me with the intent to kill." She felt him stiffen then. Part of her wondered why. Just as she was somewhat confused about his shocked expression when she returned with the men unconscious in her custody.

"It would seem there is still very much about you we still don't know, Sakura-san…" Judging by his tone, he didn't seem very happy about it. And while Sakura couldn't blame him, she wasn't really in a position where she wanted to willingly share all the details about herself. To her, it wasn't important. At least it wasn't before now, before enemies started coming after her.

"Yeah…"


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks ago, Sakura would've never imagined the scene before her would take place and unfold so quickly. Yet here they all were, somewhat crammed in her small kitchen, discussing their next plan of action concerning her safety and the presence of people who meant to do her harm. They were actually being civil with one another, a rare occurrence which she noticed seemed to be centered around her more often than not.

She was an asset, after all. It did make sense. Then again, that may be how she is viewed but it is definitely not how she sees herself. While there is certainly value in having a skilled healer at one's disposal, she is more aligned with using her status to bring them together.

"With the situation being what it is, we must exercise caution before moving forward. Based on what information I could gather from a brief interrogation, the men we apprehended know nothing. They were merely instructed to find and take Sakura-san back to whoever hired them." Tobirama was first to speak, sitting rather rigidly at her round wooden table, arms crossed, and frown ever present on his hardened pale features.

Hashirama sat to his right, regarding his explanation also donning a frown with a gaze that drifted to Madara, perhaps gauging a reaction before those dark brown eyes wandered to Sakura. Seated on the other side of Tobirama, directly across from him, he wondered just what she could be thinking. What did she want? What was her overall goal? Surely, she didn't intend to stay wedged between them forever if her husband never turned up.

And would he? Was he still alive? He thought it odd that she never requested a search party for him, a man who they also know nothing about. Not his looks, what attracted the two to one another. Was it a marriage of convenience? An arranged union? Could they have wed due to her pregnancy? No, she seemed quite surprised when delivering that news. Still…he'd grown naturally curious as time passed.

"Right, I could tell they didn't intend to truly do me any harm during our fight." Sakura chimed in next, releasing a sigh soon after with hands cupping around a steaming cup of tea before her. Fight. Yes, Sakura is…a shinobi? One skilled in the ninja arts? They assumed she had some form of training or that she may know a jutsu or two but coming across a formidable crater on the way to her home and subsequently discovering it was her handy work was startling, to say the least.

A combat medic. He honestly never thought he would see such a concept emerge. For starters, it was so difficult and painstaking to train someone in medical ninjutsu that adding on the combative aspect seemed rather pointless and vice versa in a war. There was simply no time to dedicate to such a practice. Having just a skilled medic was a luxury in and of itself. Having one who could both fight and heal? Wherever Sakura is from, she is certainly missed. And yet…

She has made not a single effort in returning home, electing instead and stay and wait for this husband of hers. Which leads him back to his earlier inquiries. The more he learns of her, the more he realizes he doesn't know much of anything at all. How ironic.

"A mere kidnapping attempt. And with contracted mercenaries, no less. This is either staged by someone without status, the proper amount of coin or by a clan wishing to remain inconspicuous." Madara fell into the conversation next, adding his assumptions, based on the presented information. Hashirama perked at his words, finding the conclusions to be rather spot on in terms of figuring out just who was behind this mysterious attack.

"What you mean to say is…?"

"Hired hands come into play when the task at hand is either beneath you or you cannot perform it yourself. If another clan wished to take Sakura, they could've simply done so with their own men. Lords and other high-ranking nobility will also request the aid of shinobi for such assignments. They have the coin at their disposal." He continued.

"Mercenaries will typically take on any assignment without question regardless of the amount. They rarely follow a code of honor. Being hired by a clan to keep their name clean is not unheard of." Tobirama quickly caught onto the direction Madara stirred the conversation and threw in his own two cents, bringing things full circle.

"So, our next question is who and why…"

The room fell silent then with no one readily speaking up to voice their assumptions. Because no one really knew which clan out of the many in the general surrounding area would be so bold as to hire a band of mercenaries to invade the borders of these two clans. It's no secret they are under a ceasefire. That means they've amble resources and manpower and counterattack any of their other rival clans with little interference. That said, who would dare run the risk of triggering a conflict between either clan?

"Sakura-san! Could it be your husband?" The first spoke suddenly with this wildly enthused look in his eyes, as if he'd come to something of an epiphany. And he sort of had, in his mind. Or rather, he'd been so consumed with thoughts surrounding her spouse that it only made sense to wonder if he was the one behind sudden fiasco. Judging from the sudden shift in expressions, Madara and Tobirama seemed to be silently wondering the same. But one look at Sakura and suddenly wished he hadn't said anything.

She looked…sad. And it was like he wasn't accustomed to sadness given his frequent bouts with the emotion. It was disconcerting to see the expression marring her normally content features. For as long as he'd known her, Sakura had worn a plethora of emotions on her face, but sadness was never one of them. And this sadness, a somewhat hopeless, apologetic sadness, one that she was almost sorry for, broke his heart.

"No. He isn't one to ask for assistance, especially from mercenaries." She commented quietly, bringing the cup closer to her body while staring down at her reflection. And because she was sad, Hashirama fed off her energy and began to feel rightfully down in the dumps as a result.

Even the other two, despite maintaining their stoic facades, could feel the shift in the room. If nothing else, it made them feel outright uncomfortable, seeing Sakura appear so disheartened. Much like Hashirama, it definitely wasn't an emotion either of them were used to witnessing on the pinkette.

"We can continue this discuss another time," Tobirama interjected while holding back a sigh. "For now, a more pressing matter would be your safety, Sakura-san."

Peering up with an expectant gaze, Sakura figured this conversation would come next. What all parties present could unanimously agree upon was ensuring her safety. That said, she'd made up her mind on how to approach the situation, having made her own decision the night before.

"It's obvious I can no longer stay here for the time being. As much as it pains me to leave, it would be better for me to reside within close quarters of either of the two clans. That said, I've decided to stay with the Uchiha, if they will have me." To her, it made sense. Chiake being a far more skilled medic than Yukio happened to be one reason. Their extensive herb collection another. She was certain the clan could operate just fine in her absence. Yet she didn't intend to abandon them completely.

"Sakura-san…" Judging by the mixed looks around the room, she ventured to guess no one anticipated this decision.

"The Uchiha welcome you, Sakura-san." Yet Madara seemed all too willing to have her, something she definitely predicted. Better than anyone, he knew what the state of his clan was, hence his passionate attempts at swaying her to his side early on during their initial encounters.

"Are you sure?" Tobirama of course couldn't be silent on the matter. His gaze was as hard as ever, yet she noticed brief flecks of a foreign emotion glinting in his crimson gaze that caused a small knot to form in her gut. He'd always been somewhat difficult to read but now, it was as if he wanted her to see just how he felt.

Worried.

"Yes. Don't misunderstand, though. While I may be with the Uchiha, I still plan to keep my traveling schedule. That said, I am open to accepting escorts when moving in between the two compounds." Because she knew none of them would be alright with her going back and forth on her own. Just as they wouldn't be happy with completely losing her to the other clan. In her mind, this was the most suitable solution for everyone.

Her goal, after all, was to bring them together.

With the meeting coming to an end, and both clan heads agreeing to bring news of her decision to move to their respective clans, that left Sakura and Tobirama in her home with the latter offering to stay and keep watch for however long she planned to stay. Sakura didn't readily object, knowing he was now well aware of her strength, she also knew his offer was more of a formality than him having doubts concerning her ability to protect herself.

As she gathered the teacups onto a tray to wash them, a pale hand entered her line of sight, taking the item from her hands while silently gesturing her aside. He was regarded quietly with a slightly penetrative gaze, as if she were attempting to read him again. His gaze had grown softer, she noted, yet still wavered with the same emotion from earlier. She'd only seen it on him a one other time. In this instance, sans the panic he held previously, it was much more potent.

"Tobirama-san…?" Her call seemed to have snapped him out of this apparent trance, prompting him to turn toward the sink where he began washing the cups in silence. Sakura watched him for another moment, eyes training onto his back with arms that moved rather stiffly, performing the simple motion of cleaning. He was tense, she could tell from the way he moved. She was sure the poison should be all be gone. So, why…?

"You miss him, don't you?" He'd stopped moving, she noticed. With the only sound between them being the running water of the sink, Sakura felt it was too loud. Sakura couldn't think. Because what was she supposed to say? It was such an obvious answer but despite that, she didn't want to say it. Didn't want to admit it and gods, she cursed herself for being so candid earlier. So transparent concerning her feelings. They all saw right through her, down to her insides.

Tobirama saw it better than any of them.

Yes, she does miss him. Misses him more and more every day. Misses him so much, it hurts. It hurts because she knows he is out there looking for her, searching, hurting and being haunted by ghosts of his past. Seeing him hurt even without physically bearing witness to it causes her indescribable pain within her heart. So much that saying it aloud in the presence of someone who can't possibly understand…she just can't.

"I'm fine." So, she does was she always does. What she does best in the face of genuine concern. Put on a brave face, a smile loaded with fabricated feelings. It's easy to act, she thinks. Easier to ignore the fact that pretending only makes things worse. That suppressing her feelings isn't doing her any favors. It's easier…not to feel anything at all.

But she can't pretend that his pale damp hand didn't wrap around her wrist. She can't pretend such a grip wasn't followed by a hefty tug. She can't pretend that same tug didn't bring her close enough to be enveloped into his arms where he held her to his chest, gentle cradling the back of her head against him. No amount of pretending can convince her that this isn't happening.

Because it is. And as she held her breath, feeling his grip tightening around her, she knows with certainty that the moment, the second she exhales, the floodgates will open.

' _Dammit Sakura, don't do this…not now. Don't…don't…'_

"Don't do this, Sakura-san…" A mere whisper accompanied by the sensation of his large hand running through strands of her loose hair. And she stiffened, rightfully so, before a breath hitched in her throat and that same knot from earlier formed in her stomach.

"T-Tobirama-san, really, I—."

"You're not fine!" Just as quick as he'd brought her to his chest, he prompted her back, with fingers around his shoulders and a fierce gleam to his expression. His eyes were as wild as they'd ever been. Expressive and filled with this indignation toward her that she found utterly confusing.

"So, what…?" She said aloud. So, what if she isn't fine. There's nothing she can do to change her circumstances. There's nothing anyone can do.

"So, what if I'm not? What does it matter to you? Why are you so concerned with me?!" It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be angry at him. But she was. And even if the anger was so terribly misplaced, she didn't care. Because being angry was ten times better than being sad. She was so tired of crying, so tired of wallowing in misery during the night, so tired of waking up with a damp pillow beside her and puffy eyes.

"Someone has to be." And she was tired of feeling like another one of his tasks. Someone he _had_ to watch out for. Someone he _had_ to be suspicious of. Someone he _had_ to be involved with because duty calls.

"Why does that someone have to be you? Because you found me? Because I'm your responsibility? I'm not some wild thing you stumbled upon in the forest, Tobirama-san!" At once the room fell silent, sans Sakura's heavy breathing and that still running sink. Amidst this, she watched his form straighten, listened to the sound of bare feet padding along the floor, and saw his back once more as he returned to the sink from when he came.

"Very well. I will not concern myself with you any longer, Sakura-san."

She watched him, watched his back, for but a second longer before turning on her heel and heading to her bedroom. That wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to blow up at him, of all people. She wasn't supposed to take out her anger on him. Not like that.

Feeling a myriad of emotions as she laid down and prepared to sleep, Sakura began to regret what transpired. She regretted yelling him, using such an accusatory tone, misdirecting her anger. More than anything, she regretted that look in his eye and being responsible for it.

Because how could she have known that was the last time she would see him for weeks?


	15. Chapter 15

Staring at the tatami floor within the room in which she presently stood, Sakura nearly chuckled at the irony concerning her circumstances. When she decided to stay among the Uchiha, she imagined doing so under her own roof, not holed up in the guest room of one Uchiha Madara. Had she known things would turn out this way, maybe she would've fought a little harder about leaving her home in the first place. It would've been a losing battle, certainly, but at least she wouldn't feel so…so…confined.

As it stood, only a few of her things were brought over, namely all of her clothes, and her bed roll. Her medical supplies were stocked within the new clinic she and Yukio were currently setting up whenever they had a spare moment between her teaching him and working on patients. She really only had the bare necessities. Should she need anything else, she was advised that someone would have to retrieve it for her.

With a sigh, the pinkette set her belongs down before moving to unpack her clothing, placing the neatly folded yukatas in a small dresser just beneath her window. As she moved each article of clothing with care, her hands fell upon the _shiromuku_ once again. Another sigh, much heavier than the last, escaped her lips as she placed the garment upon her lap.

Since the near mishap with Kohana, she'd taken great care to keep it from any would be prying eyes. Out in the forest, she really didn't have much to worry about in terms of someone secretly going through her things, catching her unaware. Here, she was in a den of Uchiha. She certainly didn't suspect any of them would snoop through her things but she certainly wouldn't put it passed them.

At a crossroads of sorts, Sakura wondered what she should do with it. Hide in plain sight? Store in somewhere safe? Maybe she could obtain a storage scroll then keep it with her at all times? Or leave it with Kohana during her next visit to the Senju compound? As she pondered these thoughts, a knock sounded from the other side of the shogi door. In a mild panic, she quickly stored it back in her traveling bag for now with every intention of returning to it once she dealt with whoever was at the door.

"Sakura-san," a meek voice called before the panel slid back just an inch or two. A long dark-haired, matured beauty came into view, with soft eyes and slightly aged features. Sakura had initially come to know her as Miko, the housekeeper of the main Uchiha house. She was a short thing, coming just at Sakura's nose, always dressed rather modestly in a deep blue colors.

"Ah, yes?" Sakura turned with a natural smile on her lips. As she ventured back and forth between the two clans, she'd gotten to know Miko somewhat. She was like the equivalent to the Senju's Kohana. An older woman, widowed, kindhearted and helpful. Miko had no children, though, but easily dotted upon the brothers as if they were her sons. Outwardly, they'd have nothing of her maternal mannerisms, but she'd like to think Miko held a special place in their hearts, no matter how big or small.

"I've prepared hot water for a bath. Feel free to use it whenever you're ready." And bid the pinkette farewell with a soft smile creasing at her eyes. Soon the door slid shut and Sakura had but a second more to figure out what she wanted to do with her wedding garment before collecting her things and heading toward the bath.

Items in hand, she traveled the lone, quiet halls of the Uchiha manner, bare feet padding rhythmically along the smooth shine of the wood floors. Rounding a corner, she would see a courtyard on her left side. It was somewhat vast with short grass and rock fixtures spread about. There was a stone path leading from the steps of the foundation toward a sitting area adjacent to a small pond, bordered by round stones. In the back corner sat a somewhat large tree with carefully trimmed branches, hanging over part of the fence that surrounded most of the house.

This being only her second time within the home, she stopped just to bask in the scenery. During the day, she imagined this place to give off such warmth and energy. But at night, the sight around her, the overall ambiance, was very calming. With the low hanging moon being the only source of light, the courtyard almost seemed like a stage of sorts.

As soon as the moment came, it left with her clutching her belongings a bit tighter to her chest before sensing the presence of an approaching figure. She steeled herself, rooted in the same spot as the sound of footsteps gradually grew louder. In the darkness of the night, a lone darkly clothed figure came into view, their presence illuminated by the moon's rays. And Sakura looked on with mild indifference as Izuna approached, soon brushing by her with a glance of mirrored nonchalance.

Then the steps stopped.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking you've gained an upper hand somehow. I'll be watching your every move from now on." Yes, he'd stopped. Right when they were shoulder to shoulder. Sakura made certain to keep her gaze forward and body still. He won't rattle her, won't shake her. And he definitely won't deter her from doing that which she'd set out to do.

This was about more than fulfilling a request for Madara. It was about more than proving herself, proving that she wasn't a liability, proving she could be trusted. This was bigger than Izuna, bigger than Madara, bigger than herself, even.

' _This…this is about the future.'_ With this thought it mind, Sakura allowed a glint of determination to come over her focused pools of green before they shifted just slightly, gazing at the silhouette of his side profile.

"Make sure you watch closely, then." And the steps continued, with Sakura's feet carrying her down that hall, passed the remaining space of the courtyard to another part of the house where her intended destination happened to be.

'… _because I'll be making history.'_

The next morning, Sakura felt the reigns of sleep slowly release with the calming calls of birds singing just outside her window. Eyes slowly crept open to the sight of paneling tinted with age as well as the presence of unfamiliar furniture.

Supposing this was merely something she'd learn to grow accustomed to, she rose from her futon with a hand instinctively rising to rub the sleep from her eyes. For a moment, she sat in place, gaze unfocused and mind growing absent as the seconds of her day continuously ticked on. Her tongued eased out, moistening chapped lips with her mustering up just enough energy to push her covering back and as she rose with every intention of venturing out to start the day, a distinct feeling settled within, filling her with dread as the taste of bile crept up the back of her throat.

After expelling the contents of her stomach and subsequently being discovered by Miko, Sakura was ushered back to her quarters with the promise of tea and a light breakfast that would ease her into the day a bit better. In the meantime, she busied herself with getting dressed.

As planned, after her first night with the Uchiha, she was scheduled to be stationed at their clinic. The building itself left a lot to be desired. For starters, they didn't really have a designated area for healing when she made the proposition of coming every so often. They'd set her up in a tent of sorts which basically served the purpose. Perhaps they assumed she wouldn't be around as long as she had been and therefore didn't deem an actual clinic space a priority.

Of course, this was unacceptable, and she voiced her verbal disagreement with the whole setup several times. Which irked Madara enough to have a few of his clansmen work on a physical building where she now does most of her healing and, as of late, teaching.

Having Yukio as a student turned out to be a lot better than Sakura first expected. True to his declaration, he proved to be a very enthusiastic student. He was so eager to learn, harbored a ton of questions and despite a few expectant hiccups and difficulties picking up a lot of techniques, he was very determined to see his training through to the end.

Today she'd have him go through the beginning exercise of fish reviving. He'd be back behind the clinic for most of the day, she figured. Which was fine, she guessed. Most of her patients were merely coming in for routine checkups at this point. Most, if not all, of her Uchiha patients had some serious ailments in the beginning.

She chalked it up to her arriving around the time of the ceasefire. From what she gathered, the two clans had been involved in near nonstop fighting. They were a lot of infections to clear up, broken bones, nasty cuts, concussions, even a few missing limbs. It wasn't a pretty sight at all. A large part of her is sort of glad she arrived when she did and agreed to play travelling medic.

All she wanted to do at this point was help.

As she finished fashioning her yukata around her steadily growing baby bump, Miko made her presence known with a soft knock to which Sakura responded by sliding the door open, greeting the other woman with a polite nod and inclination of her head.

"Breakfast is being served now if you would care to eat, Sakura-san. I have prepared a unique blend of tea to ease any nausea you may be experiencing." The woman bowed her head slightly as she spoke, hands clasped in front her, before she lifted her gaze ever so slightly. Sakura couldn't help but regard her with softened features, feeling quite appreciative of such a calming presence within the home.

"Thank you, Miko-san. I'll be there shortly." With the woman taking her leave, Sakura turned her attention back to getting ready. With a brush in hand, she set behind a small mirror and began to brush her hair. Over the past few weeks, it had gotten a bit longer with some notable changes to the over all texture and formation of the strands. Whereas she was used dealing with rather thick, straight strands, her hair felt much thinner and fell down her back in soft waves.

' _Strange,'_ she thought, going through the motion of running the bristles through pastel tresses. _'A side effect of the pregnancy? Maybe…'_ For a moment, Sakura considered her reflection. How she'd changed over the years. From her more matured adult features, to the length of her hair, even the shade of her eyes. Bemusedly, she huffed at how much she used to care about her appearance. The hours she spent brushing her hair as a child all because of a stupid rumor. Oh, the harmful innocence of her youth.

Something of a sigh escaped her lips as she soon sat the brush down with her finger tips lingering on the handle just a bit. With her opposite hand, she gathered her hair into a single grip to fasten the strands in a low ponytail that rested at the base of the back of her neck.

This is how she presented herself at the breakfast table before the two brothers. Both regarded her silently, neither sure how to address their somewhat permanent guest while continuing on with their meal. She did the same, granting either a slight glance before sitting down at her designated seat.

With her stomach still feeling a tad uneasy, she went for a lighter breakfast accompanied by the tea prepared by Miko. She ventured to guess the kind of leaves she used and definitely wasn't looking forward to the taste. Sometimes the best medicine tastes the most bitter.

"Sakura-san," a voice called from across the table and Sakura found her eyes glued to the younger of the two brothers. Much to her surprise, Izuna was the first to speak to her, the shock clearly written on her face. He gave something of a crooked frown in regard to her reaction but seemed to brush it off rather smoothly.

"I will be joining you at the clinic today. If that is alright…" Madara had shot him something of a sharp look over his own cup of tea, which prompted the latter portion of his statement that she noted sounded strained and expectantly so. He didn't strike her as the type to really ask permission.

"About your eyes, I presume. Good. I'd like to perform a diagnostic scan first thing. While I have a general idea of the kind of damage you've sustained over the years, I can't really properly heal you unless I know the extent of which your vision has suffered." She explained, evening her tone and presuming a more professional manner of speaking.

"Aa, that is understandable. Without the diagnostic scan, though, can you estimate about how long the whole healing process will take?" She expected this question. It was one a lot of injured shinobi asked. Basically, how long will they be out of work?

"Mm. It's hard to say really. It could take anywhere from a several weeks to a few months." She started. Judging from the look of surprise on his face, he really wasn't expecting to hear that kind of answer.

"The eyes are very delicate, you see. Any kind of healing performed on them can be extremely painful even for the most skilled medics. Because of that, more chakra is expended relieving a patient of pain while also carefully mending torn or damaged tissue and clearing out any debris of build-up or harmful material." Healing external and internal injuries were about as different as night and day in terms of procedures and the amount of intricate chakra control required. However, there was one common denominator.

They all hurt like hell without proper anesthetic chakra.

Healing chakra not only speeds up the natural healing process, it manipulates the normal form of the patient's chakra, sort of coaxing it to take on an unnatural state that puts a strain on the nerves and senses. Anesthetic chakra numbs this added strain as well as the pain brought on by the injury. Most hospital patients are unaware of this as many procedures are performed by multiple medics. One to administer healing chakra, the other anesthetic chakra.

With field medics focusing primarily on keeping their teammates alive, anesthetic chakra is rarely administered. It's a waste of time and chakra.

"I see. Do you truly plan on being here that long?" His gaze notably hardened, and Sakura didn't miss the unmistakably grip he maintained on his chopsticks tightening. His expression became unreadable to her at that point. She couldn't tell if this was more of a telltale sign of him not trusting her or something else entirely. Even so, she didn't really have an answer to that question.

"Truth be told, I…hadn't planned on staying even this long…"

And she wasn't sure she ever would.

After excusing herself from the table, Sakura embarked on the short trek to the clinic with Izuna at her heels, notably silent and more than likely brooding with thoughts surrounding her vague response to his question. While she really couldn't be bothered to acknowledge this theoretical elephant he was insistent upon making known to her, Sakura knew it was only a matter of time before he confronted her.

One thing about Izuna that she had come to realize was his inability to stay silent on matters he deemed important. His opinion would be voiced and heard regardless of her feelings.

"You can lay on this cot here. Try to make yourself comfortable. Even though this is merely a consultation, the scan itself can bring on some feelings of discomfort." Arriving at the clinic, Sakura jumped straight into medic mode, gesturing her newest patient to the clinic cot while she washed her hands in preparation for the scan.

He quickly followed suit, resting on his back and donning a rather relaxed position with his gaze first pinned on the ceiling before he closed his eyes.

Sakura poised herself behind his head with hands that began to steadily glow green hovering over his face. She approached tentatively, easing her fingertips forward to begin the scan. Her chakra steadily crept downward, easing beneath the thin layers of skin covering his eyes to spread along the roundness of his eyeballs and back within the sockets.

As expected, he began to squirm and twist up his face. Given such a reaction, she shifted the nature of her chakra gently to ease him more into the procedure while she began the diagnosis. Right away, she noticed the process of molecular build up within the vitreous humor. This in and of itself is definitely impending his sight. A relatively easy fix. But as her chakra moved on, past the eye itself, she noted the alarming macular degeneration. It was truly a wonder he could see at all with how much damage this particular area had sustained.

She likened the inflicted area to suffering several chakra burns from over usage of the Mangekyo Sharingan, resulting some bleeding and further clogging of the area. This is where the main problem lies.

With careful movements, her hands eased back with the presence of her chakra gently ghosting away as not to startle him. She gave a hum before seating herself at her desk to begin some diligent note taking. There were a few ingredients she had in mind to retrieve right at the start in order to clean out the build up around his eyes. It was a good idea on her part to begin practicing the water method at the river.

"There's a bit of build-up around the eyes that will need to be cleared out. It could lead to a potential infection that can make the following procedure complicated later on. As for that particular procedure, your macular area is severely damaged. It will take several sessions to heal it enough for you to see clearly. You'll need to rest quite a bit between each session and avoid sunlight pretty much all the time. As for the estimated healing time…it will take a number of weeks for your vision to be completely restored if at all. It's very doubtful you'll be able to see perfectly again but I will do the best I can—."

"Sakura-san," much like this morning, he spoke up suddenly, now sitting up on the cot with his hands resting upon his knees. Turning slightly in her chair, the pinkette regarded him with an inquisitive glance, wondering what he would say this time.

"Why are you doing this?" Struck by the sudden inquiry as well as his rather despondent manner of speaking, Sakura felt her brows furrowing before she parted her lips in response.

"Madara-san asked me—."

"No, why are you here? Why did you stay? What…what are you doing?" He pinned a hard gaze on her, such a hard-intrusive gaze that Sakura felt a large lump forming in throat, one that she had trouble swallowing because this set of questions never went down easily. When, in the dead of the night, she questioned her actions, questioned her dreams, questioned her presence. When doubts formed and plagued her subconscious, told her she was doing everything wrong, told her she was making so many mistakes.

Why are you here?

What are you doing?

She didn't know how to answer.

"You still don't trust me." He stiffened and Sakura thought she knew what his question was about but no, his relaxing posture, his wavering gaze told her otherwise.

"No. I do trust you, Sakura-san. That's the problem. Everyone trusts you. Yukio. Nii-san. We all trust you within the Uchiha clan. And that trust makes you a threat to us." He read the confusion in her eyes as candidly as she presented it to him. Because she was so terribly confused. She didn't understand at all where he was going with this.

"A threat? But I—."

"We Uchiha take bonds very seriously, Sakura-san. Not every member of the clan is able to awaken the Sharingan. Those who do know the weight those bonds carry. I witnessed it within my own family.

"At one time, I had four brothers in total, including Madara. As you can see, they've all passed. At very young ages. After their death's, my brother would often leave the compound to train, to think, to get away from everyone, I presumed. One day, our father tasked me with following him. That was the first time I saw him. Senju Hashirama." He explained, a blank look settling within his dark eyes.

"He and my brother had become close friends. A bond which our father hoped to exploit. We warned him of a planned ambush, expecting him to take heed and join in. However, the Senju had conjured the same plot and thus we clashed blades. The conflict ended in a draw whilst the bond my brother had forged with the Senju had been severed. The pain surrounding this loss resulted in the awakening of his Sharingan."

He took a deep breath before continuing, leaning back on his head with his head tilted up toward the ceiling.

"At first, I was awestruck. The famed Sharingan was a level of achievement all of us hoped to attain. It gave us an upper hand on the war front. And yet I noticed my brother was never quite the same after that day. He never smiled, never laughed. He was not the older brother I remembered. I didn't realize it at the time, but the pain of loss changed him."

"He must've cared for Hashirama-san very deeply then…" Sakura suddenly felt a deep pang in her own heart. She bleakly wondered how Sasuke must've suffered in order to obtain his Sharingan. The slaughtering of his clan. The trauma he must've felt from such a massive loss. The pain.

"Aa. This road we embark upon, the path to power is riddled with strife and struggle. And many of my clansmen have lost themselves on this path, succumbing to a wretched madness spurned by hate. It is not something that is easy to witness let alone be a part of."

"If the bonds are so important then why are you so against me being here, Izuna-san?" This is where her confusion comes in. In her eyes, her presence should be viewed as a good thing. They finally trust her. _He_ finally trusts her. So why, how can she be viewed as a threat?

"Because your presence is temporary, Sakura-san. As important as you are to us as a whole, you will inevitably leave one day. The longer you are here the more we grow accustomed to you, considerate of you, hold you in high esteem, and care for you. And so, I fear an abrupt departure on your part will set in motion a chain of events that will disrupt the clan as a whole, my brother in particular.

"...the sooner you leave, the better. For it is not hatred that gives us strength but pain of loss..."

_Can you save them from my hatred?_

Sakura jolted as if burned by this mentally searing question that loved to plague her during the dead of the night yet for some reason seemed so audible just now, she could nearly hear syllables lingering in the air. And she can't help but think about this plan of hers. This journey to save the Uchiha, to save people like Izuna from Kaguya's inherent curse of hatred.

And how…how she might be doing it all wrong…

* * *

The journey from Orochimaru's lair had the team of the three trekking through the Fire Country's dense wooded area, heading east toward the Land of Water where the compound was said to be. Which, as Jugo explained, wasn't much of a compound at all. From what he knew, much of the Kaguya were a migrant group. The clan itself had dwindled down on members due to being so singular focused on constant combat. If they did set their roots somewhere, they weren't stationary for very long.

Their more recent location, Kimmaro had noted, gave them ample access to the seas and the Hidden Mist Village where their last fatal target of madness led to their untimely demise. Kimmaro being the sole survivor who subsequently fell into the waiting hands of Orochimaru, was there to witness the entire exchange.

In the midst of their travels, the group secured a boat with which to continue onwards by sea once they reached the border of the Land of Fire.

Jugo steered while Naruto and Sasuke sat back, each brooding in their own thoughts. Naruto more so than usual as he pondered over the scroll Orochimaru had given him just days before. He still hadn't been able to open or reveal its contents. Though he recognized some of the seals from his training with Jiraiya, they were so intricately laid, the process of unravelling the mystery within them was growing increasingly frustrating.

Aside from that, he had no idea if all the work put into uncovering just what was inside would even be useful. But he was determined to see this through to the end. After all, it's in his ninja way to never give up.

With a quiet hum, he turned his attention to the shifting seas, recalling an adventure years ago, his first time outside of this village, his first brush with actual combat, fear, and a vow to never run away. The first time he actual felt a kindred bond with Sasuke, his closest friend.

"Hey, remember that mission? In the Land of Waves?" Sasuke turned his gaze from the sea the the slightly grinning blond before him. It was the first real smile he'd seen from him in about a week. A welcome sight that he greeted with a slight nod, as if encouraging him to continue.

"Man, what a shit show that was. Hard to believe it was so long ago, huh?"

"Hn. Yeah." Giving a bemused response, the Uchiha also began to lament on that particular mission. As he too remembered certain things, he felt his gaze lowering, watching the rippling waters give way to the onward approach of their boat. He remembered their battle with Zabuza, the soundless teamwork with Naruto to rescue their teacher. He remembered learning the tree climbing exercise and being quite stunned that Sakura, of all people, was remarkably better at something than he was.

Perhaps that was the first time he'd really taken a good look at her. While his younger self was too prideful to admit it, seeing her obvious progress was kind of impressive to him. He should've known then that she was someone who would one day be successful.

He remembered that fight on the bridge, his brush with death, how he barely clung to life. And he remembered his breach to consciousness, feeling a weight on top of his chest. Hearing the terrible sound of gut-wrenching sobs. And seeing the tear stained face of a girl wrought with distress hovering above him. Had anyone ever shed such tears for him before…?

It might've been as early as the Wave Mission that Sasuke knew…knew that Sakura was…

"Heh, we've changed a lot since then, haven't we?" Naruto's comment interrupted his thoughts, prompting a soft disagreeing grunt.

"Not really. You're still an idiot. Just stronger."

"Hah?! Yeah well you—! At least my vocabulary didn't decrease!"

"Hn."

"See?!" For a while, there was silence between the two friends until Naruto's grin broadened and Sasuke found himself smirking ever so slightly. The tension that had been festering in silence around them had slowly lessened in the midst their long overdue jabs at one another. It didn't matter how much time they spent apart, they'd eventually pick up right where they left off.

And it was in their potent air of camaraderie that Jugo felt the insatiable urge to pose a question to Sasuke he'd been pondering for quite some time. He just never had the opportunity to do so. Until now.

"Sasuke, if you don't mind my asking," he began, gaze forward and focused on the seemingly never-ending sea ahead of them. Sasuke inclined his head toward the speaker, as did Naruto, both waiting for him to continue.

"Why is it you decided to marry?" It was an honest question, he thought. In reality, there wasn't really anything strange about what he'd asked. Knowing Sasuke for quite awhile now, he'd developed somewhat of a general understanding of his actions and behavior. He wasn't the type to do things impulsively or without thinking. Something like marriage wasn't a goal he expected, he didn't see Sasuke as the type to openly seek such a connection, hence his question.

Seeming stunned by the abruptness of the question, Sasuke was expectantly silent. Expectant in the since that he never the talkative type, hence Naruto's aforementioned jab. Though this silence was more contemplative than it was intentional. Because Sasuke knew why he reached out to Sakura, he knew why he chose to marry her. Why, in theory, in his mind, it was a logical choice.

Saying these things aloud proved difficult for him.

"It is alright if you do not wish to answer. I was merely curious."

"No no, wait. I want to hear this too." Naruto interjected and somewhat strongly. Because unlike Jugo, he was in the middle of it. And he'd keep putting himself in the middle of it so long as there was even a small inkling of a chance that Sasuke wouldn't do right by Sakura. Because Sakura was and always would be important to him. And because Sasuke was his best friend. Friends don't just stand by and let their friends do messed up stuff. This is something Sasuke should be very aware of at this point.

After shooting Naruto a glare, Sasuke still remained silent. He needed to piece his thoughts together, to say what he needed to say, to get his feelings across in a way that fists and jutsu couldn't convey. Feelings of love…they were different. To him, actions spoke louder than words. Even so…

"I married Sakura…because…" he thought back to the Land of Waves. He remembered her tears for him and how it felt to have someone to care for him again.

"For too long, I…" He remembered the Forest of death and how it felt seeing her beaten and bruised. How it felt to have someone to protect.

"Made her worry about me." He remembered the Chunin Exams. How she begged him to forfeit because of the Curse Mark. How it felt to have someone worrying about him again.

"Even when I didn't want her to. Even when…" He remembered the invasion. Chasing after Gaara and running out of chakra. Being incapacitated, unable to move, how Sakura jumped in to protect him without hesitation. He remembered being unable to save her. How it felt to be unable to protect someone.

"It put her in danger…" He remembered waking from the coma induced by Itachi's Tsukuyomi. He heard those cries again and recalled that feeling of being cared for.

"Sakura, is like a constant reminder…" He remembered that night when he left Konoha and encountered Sakura on the road out of the village. She was the only way who picked up on the immediate signs, the only one who knew, who watched, who gravely anticipated his departure. The only one who begged him to stay. And he remembered how it felt to be loved again.

"Of everything I lost the night my clan died." He remembered leaving her and how it felt to be grateful to for her feelings. He remembered seeing her again after so long and feeling a pang of longing because he'd missed so much. A pain he tucked away because it did him little good to be concerned with such feelings in wake of his nearing revenge.

He barely remembered seeing her again. High off the maddening thrill of eliminating an enemy of the Uchiha, he hardly recalled the pang of seeing her once more with a foreign glint in her eyes, a conflicting gaze, a hesitation he's never seen. He remembered feelings of regret. So much regret. So many things he could've done, should've done differently. He remembered feeling complacent about her feelings toward him. They were valid. She'd every right to hate or despise him. The love she'd so selflessly given him…he didn't deserve.

He remembered the war. She'd made leaps and bounds in terms of strength and progress. Like a true disciple of sannin. He remembered the sound of her voice calling out to him desperately as he wandered aimlessly through the sand dimension Kaguya discarded him within. He remembered being saved thanks to her. How it felt to hold her again. To protect.

He remembered how it felt when he realized that no, she didn't hate him. And he remembered his family. Looking at Sakura, listening to Sakura, it reminded him of what it was like to be surrounded by the good feelings he experienced as a child.

"You love her." Jugo spoke after some time, surmising this conclusion quite simply after Sasuke spoke. And while it was something that Sasuke wouldn't deny, it was something he found difficult to say aloud.

"…"

And therein laid the source of Naruto's ever-growing frustration with his friend.

"Well? Do you?" More silence coupled with the return of that same glare struck Naruto in a way that lit a spark within him.

"Why's it so hard to say? I love Hinata! We might not have lost our family's the same way, but Hinata…she makes me feel like I have one." Just as quickly as it came, that spark gently fizzled out. Because now Naruto felt like he understood Sasuke's feelings. He'd put it in a perspective he could relate to. Still, he felt so frustrated because what good are feelings if the one their meant for never know of them?

"Do you consider affectionate attachments to be weaknesses? Does the verbal affirmation of such attachments negatively impact you?" Jugo heard a shift and wondered if this next question brought on feelings of discomfort for the Uchiha. He'd heard of the massacre and the circumstances surrounding the event orchestrated by the elder council of Konoha. How Sasuke felt both then and now. Hearing of his feelings, he wondered if the loss of his first family and the potential loss of his second is impacting how he thinks in this moment.

"…" The silence rung on uncomfortably.

"What's your problem with love?" Naruto instantly regretted asking that question. Over the years, Sasuke had shared a number of looks with him, ranging wide on the spectrum of animosity. Never once, though, had he appeared so out of sorts. So…broken.

"Love…for an Uchiha is always associated with pain…the pain of loss." Admitting his love for Sakura triggers an onslaught of troubling emotions that beg, plead him, to push her away. Because there is always this thought, that nagging notion that maybe, one day, she'll be taken away from him.

And that day is already here.

And Naruto, for the first time, understood Sasuke. And it was without the exchange of fists but through the exchange of a beaten down heart. He knows what it's like to lose a loved one. He thought of his parents, of Jiraiya, of Neji. Of how he nearly lost Hinata. He remembered those emotions and in conjunction with how it hurts to see Sasuke hurting, they absolutely cannot fail this mission.

"…we have to save her…and protect her. Protect Sakura-chan."

"Yeah…"


	16. Chapter 16

For as long as Sakura had frequented the Senju compound on her regularly scheduled visits, she never imagined that one day she would ever feel strange. Strange in the sense that something felt notably out of place walking the dirt path toward the clinic. The residents had long since grown accustomed to her presence, most even looked forward to her stopping by. That couldn't be it. No, it was something else entirely.

Or someone, in this case.

With a furrowed brow, Sakura had allowed her thoughts to distract her from a list of poison remedies she'd drawn up for Chiake. After that kidnapping attempt at the hands of those mysterious mercenaries, she'd taken it upon herself to equip him with her extensive knowledge in the event something like that ever took place again.

At the moment, however, she couldn't help but let her mind revert back to events that transpired as a result of that specific fiasco. One event in particular, involving one younger brother whom she hasn't seen in what's felt like ages. Part of her attests it to her being housed with the Uchiha but no. In her heart of hearts, she knows that's not the reason.

" _I will not concern myself with you any longer…"_

She hadn't meant for that, not at all. Over and over again, she silently cursed herself for just letting things go. For letting the conversation end. For not saying anything, for not stopping him from just severing their ties in such a manner. Because it was really a terrible way for whatever one would call their relationship to abruptly end.

A deep sigh heaved from her lips as she dropped the poison sheet from her hands just to push tense digits back into her slightly frayed bangs. The more her mind wandered, the more she felt a sense of disconnect. From everything around her, everything she knew or thought she knew. Nothing was going the way she imagined it would, the way she thought it should. And the more she tried to ignore it, tried to brush it aside and keep herself busy, the heavier the weight on her shoulders grew.

' _No, this is fine…I'm fine. Everything will be okay, I have to believe that…'_

She ignored it. Ignored the burning of her eyes, blinked back the tears, and pinned her focus on the task at hand. Thinking about these sorts of things won't help her situation nor will it make her feel better. Right? That's what she always thought. Actions make all the difference. Letting these negative thoughts surround and consume her will only make things worse.

"Sakura-san?" Looking up from her desk within the clinic, she caught sight of Chiake standing close to the front door with an arm full of freshly picked herbs. Unsure of how long he'd been watching her, Sakura stood slowly with a slight smile on her lips and proceeded to straighten out her more than likely disheveled appearance before approaching with every intention of checking to see just how much he managed to retrieve of what she needed to teach him.

"I see you've got a nice haul here. Why don't we start mixing up a few antidotes for you to have on hand? It'll help with memorizing some recipes and getting into the habit of knowing the ingredients off the top of your head." And while all of what Sakura said made sense like most of what she taught, Chiake couldn't help but feel something was particularly off about her today. Rather, as of late.

He was a quiet individual. Had always been rather reserved and isolated from the bulk of the clan and those within his age group. Combat and fighting had never been something he'd been skilled at. On the battlefield, he was a liability at best and a walking target at worst, a fact that left him rather ostracized at the end of the day. A disgrace to his family, in some cases. Yet he couldn't allow himself to fall into a pattern of perpetual uselessness.

As a young man, he sought to learn the healing arts from the clan elder, the one previously in charge of the clinic. Getting up there in age, it was only a matter of time before the old man breathed his last. Chiake took it upon himself to learn everything he could. Which wasn't much, just the basics really. It got him by, for the most part.

Then Sakura-san showed up and while he initially regarded her with skepticism and a bit of disdain, he eventually learned to swallow his pride and accept that not only was she far more skilled than he, she was ready and willing to help him become an asset to his people. A fact that he didn't take lightly. To put it simply, he would always be grateful to her.

Which is why when she began showing signs of obvious stress and discomfort, he noticed. He'd like to think he was about the only one who did. Who else would be around her this often, after all? To say it bothered him would be an understatement. It was doubly troubling due to her still being in the early stages of her pregnancy. Stress is about the last thing someone in her position needs. But he understood it.

At least, he liked to think he did.

"Keep this list on hand. Consider it a cheat sheet of sorts. It'll really come in handy if you're ever in a pinch. And also, keep your antidotes in a neat and tidy order. That way they'll be easily accessible if you're ever in a hurry and need to administer one right away." He watched her as she spoke, watched her eyes and noted the presence of dark circles beginning to form, noticed how the green pigment that was once so bright had seemed to dull several hues. He noticed how the smile in her voice had begun to fade and how any smile she showed never reached her eyes.

"Sakura-san, thank you. You should go back home to rest. I'll take the remainder of the evening to study." He wouldn't come right out and say it, though. It wasn't his place to concern himself with her business. Besides, he wasn't even sure what to say or how to say it. No, he would simply discourage her from overworking herself with subtle reminders to rest and take care of herself.

"Ah," she wouldn't notice right away, he hoped. "Yeah, sure. We don't have any more clients for today anyway. I'll see you in a couple of days, then."

Able to witness that same weak smile, Chiake bid her farewell as he always did, waving from the clinic door as she retreated away, presumably to the compound gates. Normally he would return to his studies, as promised. Only this time, he didn't. This time, he left the clinic, heading toward the Senju main household.

It might not have been his place to concern himself with her business, but Sakura had saved far too many lives for him to stand by and let hers dwindle away. He was done being useless.

* * *

The trek back to the Uchiha compound was normally rather short. Today, it seemed like the row of trees ahead of her and her escort just seemed to go on. She couldn't help but feel a bit restless as a result. While it wasn't like she was in any kind of rush to get back, she definitely felt the walk was a lot longer than usual.

At last, a break through the trees had the two arriving at the river that served as the unofficial dividing line between the two clans. It was at this river that she would swap escort and be guided the rest of the way to her home. And who was there to greet her but her every jubilant student, Yukio. Though, from the looks of things, he wasn't alone.

"Sakura-san!" He waved amiably, wearing his usual grin with an arm that waved rather wildly in her direction. His usual display of energy was certainly a welcome sight as she crossed the river to greet him, per usual.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" After receiving a somewhat stern but playful look from his teacher, the curly haired male brandished a sheepish expression coupled by an obvious embarrassed gesture of scratching behind his head.

"I was up until awhile ago. Madara-sama said he was preoccupied so he couldn't escort you today. I volunteered. Don't worry, though! I have been practicing for most of the day." He explained. Sakura, of course, was merely messing with him. She was well aware of just how diligent he is.

At the conclusion of his explanation, she began to take a more pointed note of the other body within their midst. From the looks of things, he appeared to be a much smaller version of the man before her. He was a child, probably no older than eight or nine. He peeked at her quite curiously from behind Yukio's back with a pair of dark yet relaxed looking eyes.

"Mm, I see. So, who's this with you?" She asked. As expected, the boy sort of jolted before taking a more tentative step back behind Yukio who seemed all too eager to ignore his shyness by shoving him out from behind him.

"This is my younger brother. He's been wanting to meet you for quite some time now. Go on and introduce yourself." Yukio, lacking the kind of tact his brother clearly wished he had, gave him another push in front of the woman who'd saved his brother's life. He appeared inquisitive and thoughtfully quiet, like most of the Uchiha she'd encountered. Yet, there was this air of innocence floating around him.

"It…it's an honor to meet you, Sakura-san. My name is U-Uchiha Kagami!" He bowed, rigid stiff as if she were someone notably important. Stifling a laugh, Sakura waited for him to straighten before giving the top of his hair a gentle pat. Soft curly strands met her fingertips as red dusted his youthful cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Kagami-kun." And that same red spread to his ears as he tensed up, fighting a losing battle with keeping a smile off his face. The exchange utterly amused Yukio who chuckled softly before guiding the young boy to his side for the group to begin their journey back into the compound.

"You're early today, Sakura-san. Do the Senju not have many patients these days?" He asked, purely out of curiosity with a certain gleam in his eye that Sakura took note of.

"For the most part. Most of them arrive quite early in the day. I usually spend the rest of my time working with their healer, Chiake. He's studying poisons and remedies, at the moment."

"Aa. Would that have anything to do with what happened a few weeks ago?" As keen as ever. Then again, just about everyone knew these days.

"Yes, and for the future as well. I won't be around for…ever…" As that sentence fell from her lips, she recalled her conversation with Izuna some time ago. He was right. Her presence was limited, one way or another. Even if she hadn't the slightest clue how to get home or when that would happen, she knew the day would come when she would leave.

"You're leaving, Sakura-san?" Kagami spoke then, those same eyes pinned to her form as if he were dissatisfied with something. His was a gaze she wouldn't soon forget. Those eyes were very telling, after all.

"One day, I will. For now, let's just—."

"Sakura-san! Oh, thank the gods you're here!" It was Miko, running quite fast toward them. They were just a few meters outside the compound limits when her form came into view, her voice calling out somewhat desperately.

"Miko-san? What is it?" Sakura replied with urgency in her voice. For her to come all this way, it must've been something serious.

"It's Izuna-sama. He sounds to be in great pain. Please, you must come quickly!" Clearly distraught and out of sorts, Sakura took her word and hurried to reach the compound.

"Otouto, make sure Miko-obaa-san makes it back safely. Come, Sakura-san." As the two rushed through the forest toward the Uchiha main house, Sakura wondered what exactly could've agitated Izuna's eyes to such a degree that he would be in such pain? To her knowledge, their previous healing sessions had gone rather well.

Per proper procedural guidelines, she'd cleared out the vitreous humor first, gave him a few days of rest, then moved straight to repairing the macular area of his eyes. The sessions had been long and exhausting for the both of them. Even still, he pulled through and while she could tell it put a strain on him, he had not one complaint.

The only thing she could think of that may be causing him discomfort is her anesthetic chakra wearing off. She left him with a small dosage of tea to help ease the pain a bit but even a tiny amount is plenty powerful. He expressed no desire to be incapacitated at all. That might need to change…

As they neared the main house, Yukio escorted her inside, making a beeline for Izuna's room with the sound of his groans guiding all the way. Madara was seen leaving the room just as they'd arrived, soundlessly stepping aside for them to enter. There they found him, lying on the futon, blankets construed about, hair disheveled and brow lined with sweat. She'd bandaged his eyes to keep any sources of light from reversing any of the progress they'd made. Even still, she could tell he was in great pain.

"Yukio-san make up more of the tea from the other day. It needs to be a bit stronger than the last one." Sakura entered quickly, prepping her hands with soothing, healing chakra to ease his pain a bit. She started at his temples, placing her fingertips on either side of his head and steadily working her way to his eyes. As time ticked by, she noticed his form visibly relaxing with his brows losing some of their tension.

She could sense Madara poised at the door, watching her as she eased the pain his brother had been experiencing for most of the day. He'd been fine up until about an hour ago. Whatever was in that tea had clearly worn off. He may not have liked being confined to bed rest but Madara would much prefer that over the sound of his agony.

Sakura stayed in this position for quite some time, even after Yukio arrived with the tea and bid them goodbye for the day. She wanted to ease him into a restful state before the pain reliever took effect, hoping he would sleep for most of the night with as little discomfort as possible.

"Will he be alright?" Madara asked with the two of them departing from the room just moments after Izuna slipped into a soundless slumber, empty teacup next to his futon.

"He should be. The eyes are very sensitive. During the recovery process, even the slightest touch can trigger pain that can last for hours without any kind of pain reliever. Izuna-san is strong, though. I'm sure he'll be fine with the proper rest." It was with a sigh and subsequent rubbing of her forehead that Sakura explained this as they walked side by side down the hall.

From the looks of things, she'd been in his room for quite a while. It was already nightfall and she couldn't help but detect a growing need for food festering within her.

"Aa. You must be hungry. We should eat." Thus, he guided her to the designated eating area where Miko had waited respectively, presumably busy with cooking as a means of keeping herself distracted from worrying over Izuna's health. Normally, Sakura would find it to be sweet how she showed obvious concern over the two men. However, she was far too distracted by the poignant fact that is it probably the first time she's been alone with Madara since he first tasked her with healing his younger brother.

Seated at the table with food steadily being sat before them, Sakura chanced a glance at the elder Uchiha with a rather inquisitive gleam to her eyes. She recalled the story Izuna shared with her. How Madara's Sharingan manifested as a result of his pain at losing Hashirama as a friend many years ago.

Seeing him now, it was hard to really imagine him having feelings that contained such depth. Or maybe she was making it hard because in a lot of ways, she wasn't really seeing him for what he was now but for what he could one day become. What he did become and all that he was responsible for. It was hard to separate her feelings for that Madara from the one sitting beside her.

Even though this Madara had shown no signs of becoming the monster that shaped and nearly destroyed her world, he was still quite like the one from her timeline. The only difference being some untimely circumstances that pushed him off the edge.

"… _many of my clansmen have lost themselves on this path, succumbing to a wretched madness spurned by hate…"_

What, she wondered, had pushed Madara to that point during her timeline?

"You look to have something on your mind, Sakura-san." He spoke suddenly, in a deep tone laced with his own bit of curiosity. And then their gazes met, and Sakura wasn't sure of what she wanted to say in response to that.

If the eyes are truly the window to the soul, she honestly would never believe his would one day be tainted so black had she not seen so herself. He'd always carried himself with pride and confidence, something she attested to his status as the head of clan. But here, in the quiet of the night, where just the two of them sat. He didn't appear to be the proud warrior, renowned through shinobi history. To her, knowing what she did of him, he was a man of many losses. Tired, a bit beaten down, but still standing tall. But if those losses grew too great, then…

"I was just thinking how nice it must be to have siblings." Maybe they couldn't see it themselves, the care they respectively showed for one another. The way Izuna expressed stern concern over Madara's mental state as well as how the latter remained in the room throughout the duration of Sakura's healing session.

As if surprised by her response, Madara showed a rare wide-eyed expression that soon morphed into his usual soft frown. She watched his gaze soften and take on a nostalgic glint as he took a few distracting bites of his food.

"It is." Even rarer than the look in his eyes was the ghost of a smile that graced his lips in the middle of their meal. A sight that Sakura wouldn't soon forget as she pinned her focus on her own food.

At the conclusion of their meal, Madara welcomed her to bathe first as he spoke of needing to take care of something before retiring for the evening. Sakura put up no fight and gladly took the opportunity to wash up and clear her skin of the day's dirt and grim.

As she relaxed in the bath, letting her skin soak up the warmth of the water and the added ingredients, she performed a routine scan of her body. As subtle as it may've been, she didn't forget how Chiake basically kicked her out of the clinic based on the premise of her getting rest. Surely, he couldn't have been worried about her condition. She was just fine—.

With her hand poised over her abdomen, chakra humming and glowing that familiar green hue, Sakura felt herself slip into a slight panic.

"No. No, that can't be right…th-there's no way…" As she battled with herself over the accuracy of her own checkup, she decided to leave the bath and retreat to her quarters for the night. Going through the motions of drying herself off and wrapping her clean form in a new yukata to sleep in, she exited the washroom with all her items in tow. Stepping out into the hall, she made a move passed Izuna's room, intending to lean just close enough to see if she could hear the sound of any groans of discomfort.

What greeted her instead was a sight, not a sound. She witnessed a shadow creeping within the room, exposed only by the flickering candle emitting from his bedside. It wasn't Madara or Miko, whose silhouette's she could recognize right away. No one else should be skulking around and at this time of night.

In a haste, she slid the door of his room open, nearly breaking it in the process. The shadow turned out to be a strangely cloaked body with a glistening kunai in one hand while the other reached for Izuna's neck. With Sakura's abrupt entry, the cloaked figure switched targets, charging forward with every intention of dealing with her first.

Sakura quickly dropped her belongings to engage this assailant in combat, dodging most of his attacks while getting a read on his fighting style. He was fast and sly, moving with quick fluid movements that seemed to grow closer and closer to striking her. Using the momentum of one of his strikes against him, she shot her arm up to grab the wrist of his that held the kunai and with her other hand, she gripped under his arm. It took little strength on her part to toss him. But he didn't stay down long.

"Sakura-san!" Triggered by the sound of the commotion, Madara soon entered the area, just as the cloaked figure jumped up. Sakura would move to engage him before he slipped away, sinking into the floorboard then down into the ground, vanishing completely.

With wide eyes, her mind immediately reeled at the sight of such a dauntingly familiar means of escaping. Her eyes soon shot to Madara who witnessed the last few seconds of their bout with wide eyed confusion before taking a look into Izuna's room. Sound asleep and seeming unperturbed by what had taken place, he turned his attention back to Sakura, just in time to witness her swaying body begin to falter.

"Oi! Sakura-san…!" Catching her just in time, he cradled her suddenly limp form within his arms with a wide look of panic in his eyes. As he held her, fingers wrapped around her arms, he picked up on the presence of a fresh wound and blood spilling out from a small cut on her forearm.

"P…Poison…" She was sure he hadn't hit her. But her steadily darkening vision and the sound of Madara's voice growing farther and farther away seemed to say otherwise. As she succumbed to the effects of the toxin spreading quickly throughout her body, one solitary image plagued her mind.

A pair of strikingly eerie yellow eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a listless sigh that left the lips of Hashirama as he entered his office. The sun had begun its steady creep toward the horizon upon his arrival, marking the approaching evening and the subsequent regularly scheduled escorting of Sakura back to Uchiha territory. An event that wouldn't take place on this particular evening. The reason being, she'd already gone home for the day, per a suggestion from Chiake.

The same fellow who'd surprisingly shown up around midday with an expression he'd never seen on their resident healer for as long as he'd known him.

"Hashirama-sama, may I speak with you candidly?" He requested with a stern amount of insistence that the clan leader couldn't help but feel a tad jittery.

"Yes, of course. Please, step inside." With a sweeping gesture and tiny smile, he welcomed the other male into the fold of the main house, following in soon after only to direct him to an empty space with a small square table positioned in the center of the room.

"Shall I have Kohana prepare t—." With a single hand, Hashirama paused just to stand still as Chiake silently refused the hospitality. At that, he elected to take a seat at the table. Whatever this was about, it appeared to Hashirama that it wasn't something he could or should take very lightly.

"It is about Sakura-san," and suddenly all his wariness and aforementioned nerves made sense and brought on feelings of dread at the same time. With his clan leader's undivided attention, Chiake continued without further delay.

"I sent her home for the day. I have reason to be concerned over her health. Over the past week, I've seen a significant decline, hence my present concern. While I am not sure how this will impact the agreement we have sustained with Uchiha clan, I must advise that she refrain from engaging in any stressful or strenuous activity."

Hashirama looked on with wide eyes, a gaze that soon fell to the tabletop, unfocused and wavering. Because he had to wonder, really had to wonder, why he hadn't noticed it sooner? Granted, he doesn't spend as much time with Sakura as Chiake does. Even still, Sakura being one of the more favorable individuals he deigns to spend whatever free moments he manages to have with, his inability to notice concerning things about her strikes him as…as…him being negligent…

"I see…"

"This…may not be here or there but I feel as though…she is unhappy to an alarming degree." Unhappy. Yes, he'd felt such emotions from her at one point. As they discussed the appearance of the hired hands that attempted to kidnap her, he'd bought up the possibility of her husband being the one that contracted them. It was an inquiry he instantly regretted. Seeing the look on her face, the sadness that could only be reflected in eyes belonging to one knee deep in bouts of loneliness, it did things to him he'd rather not revisit.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Chiake. I will see what I can do." This. It was a difficult matter to handle for a number of reasons. As difficult as it was, he knew it was something he definitely couldn't afford to overlook. Now that Chiake, of all people, had brought this to his attention, had trusted him with the information, he couldn't pass this off or sit by and do nothing. Even more so because Sakura was…someone precious.

"Yes, please do see that she gets much needed rest. And perhaps find a way for her to return home." Were Chiake's parting words before he soon stood, bowed, and took his leave.

Hashirama remained rooted in his spot for several minutes, lamenting and roosting in his own thoughts. Part of him wanted to wallow, wanted to berate himself for not picking up on the signs, not being the kind of person to immediately notice when something was amiss. But, another part of him knew that he couldn't pin his focus on himself. This wasn't about him and his inability to notice the little things. This was about Sakura.

As much as she's been a help to all of them, there's no way he will not take every opportunity afforded to him to return the favor to her. Starting with a few mandatory days off. He'll, of course, have to get Madara on his side, though he's sure it shouldn't be too much of a task. He may be a bit of a hard ass but even his longtime friend can understand the situation.

"The next time I see her, I'll make sure to handle things." Was his resolve, standing in his office by the window with his sights set on the horizon before him, where a dense grove of trees blocked his view of the setting sun. Even still, soft rays filtered out in between the leaves as the branches shifted with the call of a suddenly brisk wind.

With a shiver easing up his spine and brows furrowing subsequently, Hashirama began to feel uneasy. A foreboding wave crashed over the Senju head as he felt in his heart that something was amiss.

* * *

A watchful sharp gaze travelled back and forth between the large trees surrounding much of the general area, illuminated only by the soft rays of the crescent moon poised high amongst a blanket of stars. Tobirama found himself feeling particularly on edge this night. He found that he couldn't really concentrate, every little sound set him off, even his sensory abilities were playing tricks on him.

He couldn't, for the life of him, relax during this routine watch. He'd poised himself up high within the tree tops of the forest outside the compound with every intention of remaining in this area for the whole of the night. A setup which was normal for him since their untimely encounter with enemy nin. In the event of an attack, he was best suited to alert the others.

This night, however, proved to be perpetually unsettling for reasons he deemed terribly mundane. At least, that's what he told himself they were. In reality, they were far from it. She was far from it.

At once, he found himself descending from his perch, landing on the forest floor with soft foot falls following as he elected to take a stroll into the forest, no particular destination in mind. For once, he just allowed his mind to wander, allowed thoughts to run wild, to fester, to…eat away at him. Because despite this inner drive within him to succeed where others fail, to do right by the people who have put their faith in him, there is another part of him that is well aware of his failures. A part that never lets him sleep.

So, during his waking hours, he at times entertains these thoughts. They bring him back to many hard-fought battles, the losses, the fallen. He thinks of Itama and Kawarama. Of his father. Of other lost comrades. He thinks of the fateful battle that led to this ceasefire. He thinks of the back of Hashirama standing between him and what could've very well been a swift death. And now, he thinks of her…

Somehow, he ended up at her home. Her old home, nestled comfortably in the woods, surrounded by the many gestures they made in feeble attempts to sway her to one side or another. A scoff left his lips as he stepped upon her porch, noting the presence of the few traps he recommended she set upon that surprise visit he made one evening.

He stepped inside and let his eyes drink in the interior of her home, quiet, lifeless, practically abandoned. His eyes fall to the table in her kitchen, picturing four bodies sitting comfortably, discussing this that and the other. Or two bodies swapping politics and just making conversation.

He stepped out onto the back porch and sat, elbows on his thighs with a gaze that never really settled on anything. Again, his mind brought him back. Brought him here, to this same spot where healing hands were laid upon him and he first realized that there were still so many things he didn't know. So many things he wanted to know. And now, he found himself unable to step back into her home. Because that would mean reliving one of his biggest regrets.

Letting her drift away from him.

His concern wasn't misplaced. It wasn't wrong. It didn't come from malicious intent. So why? Why did he let her push him away so easily? Why did he let her continue on with this narrative that he viewed her as a thing he needed to be mindful of? Why didn't he say something? Tell her she was wrong? Tell her the truth?

That he was worried because…because…

"Madara…?" Tobirama shot to his feet, his senses indicating the quickly approaching presence of the Uchiha alongside a very small, very fragile chakra signature that sent his mind into a frenzy. He wasted not a second longer before jetting off into the trees with every intention of intercepting the pair.

It was beneath the moon's rays that he, at last, caught a glimpse of her after what had been weeks of no contact. And the sight triggered a round of emotions he can't say he's ever felt before. Her skin was white, pale as the moon itself. She'd fresh blood on her clothing, seeping out slowly from a shallow cut on her forearm. Her breathing was low, barely detectable. She was unconscious.

"Madara!" He called as his form descended on the pair, the Uchiha appearing just as frantic as he more than likely felt. This second long glance told Tobirama everything he needed to know.

"Quickly, she's been poisoned." Without another word, he took up Sakura into his arms and employed the _Hiraishin_ to flicker straight home, to the Senju main house. She was so light, so small in his possession. At one point, he felt her shallow breath fanning against his collarbone and heat radiating from her forehead, a sure sign of a fever. His mind no longer wandered, there was one singular thought taking over.

Save her.

"Anija! Go retrieve Chiake! It's Sakura!" He sensed his brother's immediate presence in the door way of his room, presumably to see what could be amiss before shooting down the hall and out the door.

Tobirama had eased her down onto his bedroll before moving to grab a wash basin. From there, he cleaned her cut with eyes scanning the inflicted area. It was already beginning to blister, a sure sign of some kind of toxin. A hand moved to her forehead, noting the persisting fever before he rung out a towel and placed it over her forehead. His fingers lingered, ghosting over her pale cheek, grimacing softly at the lack of pigment.

"Sakura…" Her name left his lips, laced in that same worry he expressed many weeks ago. If only he'd tried harder to get her to understand. Understand where those feelings came from.

Senses on high alert, he moved aside as Chiake soon entered the room with Hashirama at his heals. He quickly assessed the situation, checking Sakura's condition while constantly referring to a long sheet of paper with notes neatly scribbled on it. A hardened look fell over him before he swiftly turned to his elder brother.

"Hashirama-sama, I need you to bring me several bowls of water, quickly. Tobirama-sama, when the time comes, you will need to hold Sakura-san down. Make sure she doesn't move."

Though he agreed, he couldn't help but bite his tongue while wondering why in the world he would need to do something of that nature. Instead of questioning his methods, he watched as the medic mixed together a set of ingredients he'd brought long with him, infusing a portion of the mixture into one of the bowls Hashirama had brought.

"Hold her steady…" His fingertips grazed the surface of the water with chakra giving him just enough grip to pick up the water in a seemingly solid form that he soon brought to Sakura's arm, where the cut in question sat. He watched in awe as Chiake pushed the orb into her skin. He felt her form tense with the urge to move yet he kept her still in a firm but gentle grip. With his other hand, Chiake pulled the water out from her upper arm and with it came a dark purple substance lingering about.

Chiake repeated this process a few more times before he deemed Sakura out of immediate danger and began working on an antidote. The room suddenly felt lighter at the sound of such news. He felt as if he could breathe a bit better, if only for the moment. While it appeared Sakura was resting, the overall adrenaline of the event left him reeling with the kind of energy that keeps one up for hours.

"She is truly amazing. Even without the extraction, her body was already fighting off the poison. Like she had built up an immunity against it…" Chiake explained. From a medical perspective, it was truly astonishing. From the perspective of a shinobi, it was…incredible. In order to build an immunity to poisons, one had to ingest toxins quite regularly and, more often than not, work through the negative side effects with little to no aid. For her to have done so, it wasn't hard for him to fathom such dedication. Such is the life of a shinobi. Even so…

After administering the antidote, Chiake began gathering up his medical tools before standing, gesturing for Hashirama to follow him out into the hall. As he remained, Tobirama moved the sit at her bedside, watching her carefully for any sounds or indications of discomfort. Already he could see the color returning to her face. And as he moved the replace the cloth on her forehead, he noted that her fever had reduced some. Good. She would be fine.

Again, his fingers would remain close, brushing against her cheek before easing down the smooth curvature of her jaw, down to her neck. He regarded her with muted tenderness, wishing for nothing more than her comfort and safety in this moment. There he would remain for the rest of the night, content to be rooted in this spot, to watch, to guard.

"Mmn…" Until she began to show signs of turmoil. It was on her face and in the manner in which those small hands clutched weekly at her covers. Unsure of what to do or how to best assist her through this night terror, Tobirama found his hand moving to gently stroke her hair. His strokes were long and initiated with care, all in hopes that she would find solace within her sleep.

For a moment, the action appeared to appease her, but it was very much short lived. Her brow creased as her lips parted, as if she intended to speak. He waited with bated breath, truly at odds with himself on what to do until she spoke. Words that cried out. A voice that begged, pleaded.

"D…Don't leave me…" And maybe it was a call not meant for him. Maybe the words were meant for someone else. None of that mattered in wake of reality. He was here, in this moment, for a reason. He heard those words for a reason. And it was those very thoughts that prompted him to lay beside her, with arms that carefully coaxed her tense form into the warm embrace of his body. Where he held her with all the care in the world, not withholding anything.

Even if this were to last but a moment, he wanted not a single regret to haunt him where she was concerned.

* * *

_She was sinking._

_It was a slow, maddening descent. At first, she'd no idea what was happening. At first, it felt as if she were in a trance of some kind. Her eyes were clouded, revealing the blurred image of a full moon, red in color, bright and menacing. But she looked on, void of emotion._

_She was sinking._

_Everything felt cold. Everything felt wet. Nothing felt right. She was on her back, presumably in water. Thick, sticky, cold, water. It was all around her. In her hair. In her clothes. On her skin. In her head. She heard no sounds, save for the sloshing of water around her ears. Sloshing that turned into rhythmic splashing. Someone was coming._

_She was sinking._

_A body entered in to her line of sight. A man approached, walking forward with his gaze ahead. She let her eyes linger upon his figure, noting the presence of a low ponytail, white robes. He walked and walked. Until she could see him no longer. Her finger twitched slightly as he disappeared._

_She was sinking…_

_The sound of footsteps filled the area around her, all splashing against the thick cold water as another body appeared in her line of sight. Another man approached, walking forward with his gaze ahead. Her eyes lingered a second time, noting the presence hair in complete disarray, black as the night sky. He wore dark clothes accompanied by red armor with a_ _**gunbai** _ _attached to his back. He walked and walked. Until she could see him no longer. Her fingers flexed as her hand rose just slightly while he disappeared._

_She was…sinking…?_

_Another pair of footsteps, these faster than the last. Somehow smaller. A young boy approached, running forward with his gaze ahead. She let her eyes linger upon his figure for as long as she could, noting the short hair, the blue tint to his strands, the symbol on his back. He ran and ran. Until she could see him no longer. Her hand rose up with fingers fidgeting. Her heart was racing._

_She was sinking…!_

_More footsteps. The boy was older, taller. He walked with purpose, his steps were loud, imposing. That same symbol remained. He walked and walked. Until she could see him no longer. Her arm rose with fingers extending, as if to reach out to him._

_She was sinking!_

_A pair of footsteps. Steady, rhythmic footsteps. The boy had grown into a man. Tall, proud, beautiful. Her eyes lingered upon his figure as he walked. Walked ahead, walked away. And she began to think. Think that this was all wrong. All of it. He walked away. Away from her. Until she…_

' _No, don't…'_

_Until she could see him no longer._

' _Don't leave me!'_

It was with a jolt that Sakura awoke at last. Bombarded with a round of grogginess alongside a bit of delirium and disorientation, she tried to calm herself down as the reigns of sleep teetered on the edge of being released and taking her for another ride. Green eyes blinked slowly, lacking the proper amount of energy to really clear up her vision as she sought to fully breach consciousness.

At last, her vision cleared enough amidst her groans and moans to grant her the clear sight of what looked like…skin? With brows furrowed and lips smacking quietly, she made a move to rub her arms only to discover something was impeding such movement.

Wait a minute…

Sakura lifted her head just enough to catch a gleam of a very much asleep Tobirama. Presumably the owner of this skin she saw upon waking and the reason she couldn't move. Her eyes expectantly grew wide as she noted the presence of an arm around her waist while she was more than likely resting her head upon the other one.

With a deep breath followed by her swallowing down her nerves, she made a move to slip out from his grasp. She'd no intention of waking him but gods, she couldn't bear the thought of being caught in this position. As she began to ease her way out from his grasp, his arm curled around her, resulting in a closer hold and a subsequent gasp from her lips.

"T…Tobirama…?" She called with uncertainty. She tensed when he shifted, groaning as if the sound of her calling his name had stirred him.

"Sakura…" Oh no. He can't stay her name like that in this kind of position. He can't say her name in such a way, when he's half asleep, utilizing such a husky tone. He just can't.

"W-What are you—?!" Silenced by the meeting of their eyes, Sakura had to wonder just what transpired while she was unconscious to bring about such a look from him. And as she parted her lips, as if to bravely confront him on this less than ideal position, the words he spoke left her utterly speechless.

"You will have to forgive me. It seems I am unable to leave you alone."


	18. Chapter 18

A break in the overcast cloudy sky welcomed the warm rays of the mid spring sun to spill through, softly lighting an otherwise dimly lit room housing but one present body poised at an open window. A cool sea breeze heavy with the shifting temperature brushed the slightly ashen cheek of Sakura as she stood by a window, presumably watching the outside world though not really staring at much in particular.

Several days ago, Hashirama had taken it upon himself to suggest that she embark on a trip with him to the eastern border. He explained it was of diplomatic importance however the location seemed to promise a relaxing atmosphere, one that would prove to be beneficial to her. Not willing to put up much of a fight, she of course agreed to go along, leaving all the preparations concerning the trip to the clan head.

The trip itself wasn't bad. They ran into very little incident. They being both Hashirama and Tobirama, Madara, and herself. She was somewhat surprised to see the Uchiha show up on the day of their departure and even more so when he revealed his reasoning to be prompted by several requests from his clansmen to see after her wellbeing.

They traveled by carriage, disguising themselves as mere nomads, carrying nothing that would arouse suspicion or trigger any sort of altercation. Along the way, they made several stops in areas not very far from the heart of the land of fire. Each stop, Sakura noted, involved Hashirama extending an air of camaraderie to various folks and their respective clans.

The familial structure of Konoha was in the process of being built and she was bearing witness to it.

The last day of their journey brought them to the eastern shores of the land of fire, just on the cusp of the border between the land of water and its various islands. They'd stopped a few meters short of the sea at a nearby cottage where Hashirama explained they would be housed for the duration of their stay. A location that happened to be relatively close to Uzushiogakure. She assumed this diplomatic excursion involved the Uzumaki clan.

It is within this same cottage that Sakura presently resided, listening to the sound of the waves rolling back and forth, crashing against the stationery shore.

Her eyes, while focused on the stretch of sand before her, were not focused on anything in particular. As beautiful as the land of fire could be during this time of year, before the heat of the summer months makes the atmosphere absolutely sweltering, she just can't seem to pin her focus on the simplicity of it all.

Instead she began to think. Her mind was constantly moving. Even now, when she should be resting. When she's been all but strapped to her cot as advised by Chiake because he was worried. And that worry extended to Hashirama who openly expressed his own concern over her well-being, a concern that had already been growing and festering in the younger Senju, Tobirama.

"Mnn…" She groaned, feeling a sudden and slightly lingering pang within her chest. Whenever she thought about him since that day, there has been a certain tightness around her ribcage that is difficult to ignore, a lump in her throat that she finds hard to swallow, a pit in her gut that only seems to grow larger as the days go on. Because this is not a situation she can ignore or brush aside in hopes that it will go away or somehow resolve itself on its own.

She can't ignore him or pretend that she didn't wake up in his arms. Nor can she ignore the fact that something changed that day when he uttered her name and stared at her as if she were the only woman in the world. There was definitely a shift and she knew that after everything that's happened, she can't just leave things as they are.

"As if I needed more on my plate…" A hopeless sigh left her lips as a tense hand rose upward, pushing a few stray bangs from her face. Soon eyes closed as she leaned against the frame of the window, her upper body easing forward with most of her weight pressed against the window's sill.

Behind closed lids, she imagined herself back home, in her apartment. She imagined coming home from a mission or possibly a shift at hospital. She imagined kicking her sandals off haphazardly by the door because she never really grew out of that habit of just leaving them wherever. She imagined shredding off her gear, wandering about in her undergarments, reaching into her ice box for a drink and realizing once again she has no food because keeping her fridge stocked is a real chore.

She imagined throwing on a sweatshirt and just standing by the window, breathing in the breeze, listening to the sounds of the village. And she imagined the sound of feet padding in the distance, entering her tiny apartment and stopping just a mere foot behind her. And hands, maybe, resting on her shoulders, massaging sore joints. She imagined that she'd maybe smile and voice a greeting that wasn't really necessary, but it just felt right. And maybe she'd laugh. And maybe she would turn around and catch a pair of mix matched eyes staring down at her.

"Oh…oh god, I—I can't do this…" That's as far as her imagination will take her. Any further, at this point, and her tiny apartment felt less and less like her reality and more like a distant dream, a fading memory. She found it hard to stand, hard to shoulder the unknown outcome of her circumstances and this pessimistic reoccurring voice telling her that everything that she once knew will just be in her imagination. In her memories.

' _Don't cry, Sakura. Don't cry. Crying never solved anything.'_ Is what she's been telling herself for weeks. That she has to be strong. That her tears won't help. They're a sign of weakness and even though she knows that's utter crap she can't help but look back and remember her tears. Remember the pain that followed the tracks that stained her cheeks. Remember how the crying didn't help her get back on her feet. It was her own inner strength. Right? She could pull herself up out of desperate situations despite herself. But now…it's as if her strength is all used up.

"I can't do this…not alone…" Feeling her legs beginning to falter, she allowed her body to ease itself downward, using the wall before her as support with her forehead resting against the harder surface. The more she willed herself not to cry, the harder it became to keep the tears at bay.

' _I can't get to him…I can't save them…'_ Her thoughts painfully revert back to the second series of dreams that began plaguing her after her most recent attack. She can see them, Sasuke's incarnations and finally Sasuke, walking by her. She can see them, but they can't see her. She tries to reach out to them, but she can't. In fact, she can feel herself sinking, moving further and further away from him. She can't reach him; she can't save him. Save any of them.

"Sakura-san…?" A gasp left her suddenly as she froze with eyes wide and brimming with fresh tears on the verge of falling. Her heart was racing and even though she made not a single movement, she knew it was. Knew who was standing at the door. She knew and gods, that pain in her chest was back and she was willing herself to do so many things at once until she heard bare feet and panic settled in.

"Don't come in here! Please!" Her eyes clenched tightly as she swiftly turned her body in the opposite direction, her back facing him. She can't afford this, not right now. She can't appear vulnerable in front of him.

"Sakura-san, are you—?" But he persisted and Sakura wished with all her might that he would just go away. That he'd forget he ever walked by her room, ever saw her crumbled to the floor in a near heap.

"Please…! You can't see me like this…!" She urged him with a trembling voice interrupting that godforsaken question and an arm that shooed him off. She tried to stand, willing her legs to rise up and support her weight with a hand pressed against that wall. But she felt herself faltering just seconds later, and just in to hear hurried footsteps padding against the wooden floor. As she staggered, arms encamped around her form, keeping her upright as she at once grew rigid stiff. She was caught off guard.

With watering eyes wide and full of fear because she was scared of the kind of expression he would show her, scared of what it would do to her. Scared of what being held again when she's this messed up would do to her because she's just not strong enough to handle everything on her own any longer. And he was the last person she wanted to know that.

"Sakura…" He said her name again, sans the honorific and a breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't look away from him and those sad _sad_ eyes. Those eyes were for her. The sadness was for her and it made her want to wrench herself away from him.

Because…because…

"Stop, let me go…!" But he didn't. And he wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't. His grip tightened and soon Sakura felt herself being tugged toward that all too familiar chest with a hand gently cradling the back of her head against his shoulder.

"You don't have to be so strong. Not in front of me." She didn't have to be strong? But what does that mean? To her, it's incomprehensible. All this time, most of her life, everything she's done since she was a genin, it was all in efforts to be strong. For her team. For her village. For Sasuke. And now she doesn't have to be…?

"T-Tobirama, I…" He held her closer, triggering a light gasp from her as an arm curled around her waist.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong. Or even say you're fine. Just please…stop shouldering everything alone." Her fingers began to lose their tension, just for her to find an ounce of strength to hold onto him, to brace herself. This was it. The moment she'd been avoiding, dreading for weeks. When the emotions she'd been pushing to the back of her mind finally forced themselves out, when she can't disregard the very potent despair, the sadness, the loneliness, when she has nothing to distract her from the pressing issue of her reality.

The tears fall and they fall hard.

"Tobirama…" And as she sobs fitfully in the arms of another man, Sakura slowly began to understand why she fought so hard against him. It wasn't because she didn't need to release her emotions. It wasn't because she harbors a particular amount of dislike or disdain for him. It was the simple fact that since their separation, she discovered he possessed a certain trait that made him stand out in ways that scared her.

It was almost second nature, shying away from him. The more time they spent apart, the more it become a necessity to stay her distance. Unlike her other brief encounters with men who'd vied for her affections throughout the years, Tobirama was boldly subtle. He had a way of masking his intentions with duty and for a while, Sakura fell for it. Part of her wished she never realized how he actually felt. She wished she could forget the look in his eyes that day when he called her out for being dishonest concerning her well-being.

It's looks he gave her. The actions he took. The many visits to her home. The trait that makes him dangerous, that scares her is how boldly, how loudly he cares for her. The feeling of being cared for, to her, it's so foreign. She was so used to being on the opposite end. Always giving and hardly receiving. She thought it was fine. She thought it was admirable.

She thought it was necessary. To be the selfless one. To give and give. But now, when she has no one to pour into, when she is nearly dried up herself, is this alright? Is it alright to receive? She wonders and, if so, is it alright to enjoy it…?

A bitterness eased up the back of her throat as a choked sob left her trembling lips. It's a feeling that festered and spread and served to ignite tears that were backed by frustration and mild anger towards herself. Anger at how she allowed her mental state to collapse to such a miserable state. Frustration at her inability to right herself and firmly deny his care and concern. Because she'd be lying if she said she didn't need it, didn't want it. It's a feeling she craves.

And it's a feeling, in this moment, that she hates herself for.

* * *

He was unsure of how to proceed. All this time, he never once imagined he'd be put in such a position. Not as an older brother, not as the head of the clan, not even as a man. And yet, here he finds himself standing just out of earshot from Sakura's room. He knew Tobirama was inside and while he can't speak to the position they may be in; he isn't so naïve to think they are far apart. Not while he can faintly hear sobs. And not after catching the two in a rather surprising position after the poison incident.

Truly, he didn't know what to make of that situation any more than he knew what to do concerning this present predicament. What should he say, do, if anything at all? Part of him is arguing that he should leave well enough alone. They're both adults. Surely, they're well aware of the consequences that follow being involved with one another. Then again, his conscious is telling him to intervene, to step in and stop things from progressing any further because of the aforementioned consequences.

A sigh slipped out of his throat as Hashirama dragged a hand down his face, letting fingers cup around his chin before he soon pushed his chair back from behind the desk where he previously sat. His conscious winning the argument, he found himself taking rather long and hasty strides down the hall, toward that room where he arrived just in time to catch his brother leaving, sliding the door closed behind him.

And he paused, taking in the sight of Tobirama, seemingly before his presence had been noticed. His posture was upright, straight and poised as ever. Despite that, his overall body language appeared to be wilted. As if he were discouraged or downtrodden.

"Tobirama," he called, closing the distance between them before laying a hand upon his sibling's shoulder. His expression was hard, embroiled with tension laced carefully with concern and a tinge of disappointment.

"I think we need to talk." Watching his expression shift from blank and slightly panicked, the grip on his shoulder loosened in favor of his hand easing off just to guide him back down the way he came. Tobirama followed without question, keeping his facial features schooled as not to alarm his brother any further.

Out of the house toward the shores they ventured, stopping just short of the teasing waters that brushed the sands ever so often. Each stood in silence for several moments, allowing the sounds of rhythmic push and pull of the ocean fill the void between them. Hashirama spoke first.

"Mito-san and I are engaged to be married." He kept his gaze forward, sensing the eyes of her brother staring at his side profile. For a moment, he kept still before a listless sigh left his lips and that tension he felt earlier vanished. For some reason, sharing that bit of information released a weight from his shoulders he hadn't realized he'd been bearing.

"I wasn't sure which direction Ashina-san would take the alliance. Though, now that I think about it, he always did strike me as the traditional type. Congratulations are in order." Tobirama responded seconds later, gaze now pinned on the horizon with the slightest of smirks spreading at the corner of his lips. The elder of the two merely regarded him in silence, appearing to smile himself until he let his mind wander as his gaze drifted to the sands below.

"Mm. It's not uncommon for the bond between clans to be furthered in this manner. Aside from that, Mito-san seems to be quite willing to participate." An awkwardness settled in as he spoke, not really sure how to approach the subject of being eternally bound to one person for the rest of his life. Again, his mind wandered, and he couldn't help the deeper frown that marred his features.

"She'll need to be more than willing if she has any hope of putting up with you." A snide comment that normally he would receive with something of a pout. Yet he finds himself experiencing frustration with his brother. It's rare, really, that he and Tobirama ever find themselves at odds with one another. To be honest, he's not even really sure they're at odds at all. But he's going to find out.

"And you, Tobirama? Are you so willing? Are you aware of what you're getting yourself into?" The swift turn, those eyes that stared in such a way, such a manner that Hashirama felt himself on the cusp of barking out all sorts of accusations.

"Anjia…"

"She's married."

"I know that."

"If you know, then why—?"

"Her marriage shouldn't stop me or anyone else from showing concern." He shot back, fierce as ever as if he had some right to sound so indignant.

"And that's all it is? Concern?"

"That's all it can be. Anything further and I fear I will commit a grave offense against her." And as quickly as his sharpness came, it fell away, revealing the hardened stoic façade Hashirama had grown so used to seeing over the years. Only this time, it carried another kind of emotion.

"What do you mean? What are your intentions, Tobirama?" He asked because he didn't know. He didn't know and he didn't want to think the worst of him, his only living brother. But how could he not, given what he's seen and heard? He needs to know.

"There is no other intention but to see to it that she is able to reunite with her husband. Sakura-san is a fine woman with admirable qualities. Her loyalty being her most remarkable trait. How could I claim to have any sort of genuine feeling toward her if my actions caused her to question the very loyalty I admire?"

Feeling himself taken aback by his words, he suddenly experienced shame. How could he have possibly doubted him in such a manner? He was so quick to jump to conclusions without first stopping to gather all of the facts. His gaze softened as brows furrowed with him considering just what he may be experiencing, dealing with such an unrequited love.

"This won't be easy." He started at the sound of strained, bitter laughter erupting from the throat of his brother, watching him come to terms with a cruel fate, becoming compliant, easing into the idea of things not going the way he wished them to.

"It never is."

* * *

With another day passing without much incident since her untimely meltdown, Sakura found herself feeling somewhat refreshed. She may have been forced to come to terms with a few things she'd been avoiding but the outcome turned out to be not as bad as she had initially anticipated.

For one, Tobirama had made his presence rather scarce. In fact, she'd only seen him in passing during the early hours of the day. They shared a glance in silence with him regarding her for no longer than a second before he went about his business. She noted the missing presence of the usual trace of worry she'd caught recently. Instead his eyes were lightly masked in curiosity it seems.

A feeling of warmth filled her as she thought of the falling action following their encounter in her room. Warm because he did nothing more than express genuine concern. He didn't push or pressure her into speaking. True to his word, he merely expressed a desire for to be honest with herself. To stop being such an island.

"Hmm. I wonder if this is how Sasuke-kun feels…" She softly hummed, currently seated upon the cool sand just a ways outside the cottage. The air was still somewhat chilly, bringing a coolness to her skin that occasionally sent shivers up and down her arms.

With little warning, a blanket had been carefully draped around her shoulders. As she turned to find the source of such warmth, she caught sight of deep red. Her eyes soon drank in the sitting figure of Mito, joining her on the beach, her gaze forward as she sat with her knees up to her chest.

"Mito-san!" She exclaimed, certainly surprised to see her. As a girl, she didn't know much about the First's wife but she'd heard stories of how fierce she was. Being the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi as well as the wife of one of Konoha's strongest shinobi, she imagined there was no room to be anything but incredible in her own rite.

"It's still pretty cool at this time of year around these parts. Take care not to catch cold, alright?" She shared a brief smile with Sakura, her eyes drifting to the pinkette. Sakura stilled for but a moment before relaxing and returning the smile with one of her own. Arms carefully tugged the blanket more securely around her form, inhaling the salty sea breeze that suddenly brushed by.

"Thank you. I didn't really think about that when I came out here." She admitted with something of a sheepish laugh. The other merely shrugged, soon leaning back on her palms, gaze lifting just to focus on the sky up above.

"It's quite alright. Like the others, I figured you aren't used to being near the ocean. It's easy to get so wrapped in the scenery that you forget the little things. After what Hashirama-san shared with me, we can't have you feeling under the weather again." Sakura felt herself tense up, reliving that experience. She did a little processing during their travels concerning that whole fiasco. Namely recognizing the leering process of one Black Zetsu who'd very clearly been aiming for Izuna.

She can still picture those eyes, big, yellow, eerie. Just the mere memory sent chills up her spine that for once aren't the fault of the ocean air. Despite his target being the younger brother, Sakura had a sneaking suspicion the overall goal was to get to Madara with Izuna being the sacrificial bridge. She'd managed to thwart his efforts in that particular instance but who's to say he'll stay down and for how long?

"Sakura-san?" Pulled from her deep musings, she jumped up just to catch a brief flash of worry masking the face of the red head before she breathed out something of a chuckle. "You're an odd one, aren't you?"

"Ah, what do you mean?" Sakura found herself blinking, not really sure what to make of such a comment.

"Well, I don't know too many people who would take on the task of being the healer for two rival clans. Not only that, you managed to get them to work together in a roundabout way with little to no sign of wishing to be properly compensated. There's no ulterior motive to your actions. Even I can see that." While true, Sakura can't say she ever honestly thought about being paid back for all the work she has put it. In fact, it never crossed her mind. Everything she'd done up until now had simply felt like a duty to her village. Or the future of it, anyway.

"Yes, I suppose that does make me seem rather odd."

"That on top of you being with child and working so hard. Though, I suppose the proper term would be with children, in your case." Sakura's head turned so quickly, her strands of pink locks nearly whipped around and smacked against her face. Meanwhile, Mito appeared to be smug of all things, prompting what was nothing more than a mass of stutters leaving Sakura's lips.

"You…ah—. How did you…?!"

"I'm sensory type. A better one than Tobirama-san, might I add." No wonder she was so pleased with herself. Sakura had to let out a soft chuckle at that.

"That's up for debate…" A new voice called softly, feet gently sinking into the sand's depths with every step. Sakura watched another red head, a braid clad male, marching off towards the shore with Mito's gaze following him rather hopelessly.

"Hmm. That man. What am I going to do with him?" Sakura heard a sigh as she watched Mito shake her head as if mildly frustrated. She herself began to feel curious. The previous time she encountered Asahina, he was quite the animated fellow. So full of energy, life, and love. So much that he empathically mistook her for the love of his life. Now, well…he seemed kind of down.

"Is something wrong?"

"You could say that. He hasn't been himself recently at all. Things took a turn for the worse when Ashina-sama announced my betrothal to Hashirama-san."

"Ah! You two are getting married!" Sakura exclaimed. Sure, she knew the union was bound to happen. Still, hearing the official news was still quite exciting. The idea of seeing history in the making always filled her with an odd sense of satisfaction.

"Our clans have always been close. With Hashirama hoping to establish a village of ninja clans, Ashina-san advised him to build a firm foundation first and foremost. People are attracted to stability, after all." She explained. Sakura noted the present maturity within the woman already, despite her being quite young.

"Nothing says stable like a married man, hm?"

"Hah, you could say that. Which brings us back to the matter at hand." Her eyes once again drifted to the presumably sulking man seated several feet away from them. "That woman he calls himself in love with has been rather distant. I suspect he had plans himself to wed her soon. With her hot and cold behavior toward him, it seems those plans have been indefinitely put on hold."

"Oh, I see. Hearing about your engagement must've triggered this current mood then."

"Hm. I imagine he'll be like that for a while. Asahina has always been rather sensitive. He takes things very hard." Mito sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time since they'd began their chat. Sakura released a soft huff of a chuckle before her eyes drifted to the aforementioned male, gaze softening as she watched his somewhat hunched form.

To be separated from the one you love, she can relate to his struggle. Probably more than anyone will ever realize. At least there is a reasonable distance between him and her.

' _Don't give up so easily, Asahina-san.'_

No sooner than Sakura gave him mental encouragement did Hashirama arrive on the beach with Madara on his heels, a letter of sorts in the hands of the former. As Mito stood to greet him, Sakura too rose to her feet. He regarded both with a polite smile before excusing himself to approach Asahina just a ways away.

"Is something going on?" Mito asked, directing her question at the Uchiha who elected to stay back behind by the two women. He granted her a silent acknowledgment, pointedly glaring at the other only to find her matching his gaze with a leer of her own. A staring contest that naturally made Sakura quite nervous.

"A letter arrived not too long ago, addressed to Asahina." He remarked, prompting each of them to switch their attention to the two males, watching from a distance as Asahina visibly perked up with such energy and excitement, he nearly knocked an unsuspecting Hashirama off his feet.

"I take it the letter is from that woman…"

"Aa."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"It all depends on your definition of good." Mito explained, looking suddenly exasperated.

"What do you mean?"

"The woman he's so infatuated with hails from the infamous blood thirsty Kaguya clan."

Oh.

"That's…"

"As it stands, she isn't crazed like the rest of her clansmen. Still I can sense there is something about her that is very unsettling. Her presence has never sat right with me." Just as she finished that statement, Asahina approached with an obvious pep in his step and Hashirama sheepishly trailing behind him.

"Well? What is the news?" Mito stepped forward, arms folded, and brows knit together as if she were expecting to hear something absolutely terrible. Meanwhile, Asahina either didn't care or was so used to ignoring her that this attitude she displayed just didn't bother him.

"She will be visiting in three days' time. There is an item in her possession that requires sealing." He explained, holding that letter within his grasp as if it were the most important thing on the planet. To him, it definitely was.

As the group chose to discuss the current topic at hand, Sakura couldn't help but let her mind revert back to this woman that held Asahina's affections. She'd long since given up in her pursuit of knowledge concerning the Kaguya Clan. The notes and information she gathered, while immensely interesting, gave her little in way of trying to get home. Now she can't help but wonder if there is suddenly more to them than meets the eye.

* * *

Just on the very outskirts of the Land of Water, Sasuke and Naruto found themselves docking the boat steered by Jugo on one of several surrounding the islands. The general area was expectantly surrounded by a thick, somewhat ominous mist. Aside from that poignant fact, from what was actually visible, the land was barren.

The group travelled on foot for several hours, navigating in and out of forests, moving at a relatively quick pace at the unspoken behest of Sasuke. The longer they traveled, the more on edge he began to feel. Of course, this emotion didn't go unnoticed by the other two. Neither had mustered enough nerve to actual say anything about it, however.

Midday found them arriving at the old abandoned compound, breaking through the brush of the misty forest upon a mass of ruins that looked to be a few decades old, at most. Jugo traversed most of the area as if he himself had explored it once upon a time. He seemed to know the place quite well, eventually leading them to what looked to be a holding cell of some kind.

Curious, Naruto took a few tentative steps inside, eyeing the somewhat small, enclosed space with thoughtful scrutiny. The walls were a dark red, sturdy, covered in light scratches and what looked like tally marks of some kind. His brow furrowed, wondering silently why they were in such a place. What did a cell have to do with finding information on Kaguya? On Sakura's whereabouts?

"As you may know, much of the clan suffered from frequent manic episodes in which madness would heavily consume them to the point of needing to engage in combat. Even with this inherent desire to constantly do battle, they surprisingly held fears surrounding those of their own clan born with the kekkei genkai." He explained. Naruto perked up, having something of an epiphany as he recalled a memory.

"Wait, the kekkei genkai. It's not the—."

"The _shikotsumyaku._ " Sasuke chimed in, stepping into the cell as well, taking a quick sweep of the area with a somewhat superficial glance before gesturing Jugo to proceed.

"Aa. While it was extremely rare for one to be born with the ability, those who were found to have it were subsequently locked away. This is where Kimimaro spent most of his childhood. He once detailed a hidden doorway within the cell that he would, at times, escape to. I believe we may find some answers here." As he spoke, Jugo moved toward the corner of the cell where he bent down. His hand swiped over a decent layer of dirt and dust, soon revealing a crudely constructed latch door with an old rusted handle.

It took a few generous tugs to pull the door up, the inside dark but showing a ladder that led down, deep into the earth. Jugo led the way, jumping down first without even an ounce of hesitation. Sasuke followed after him with Naruto taking one last glance around the cell before performing a hand sign, choosing to leave a shadow clone up on the surface, just in case.

After taking the leap down into the hole, his feet touched the ground after dropping several meters. The area was soon brightened by the presence of a torch Sasuke presumably lit with a quick Katon. With everyone present and accounted for, Jugo proceeded to continue leading the way.

The underground area was mostly dirt, tightly enclosed. It didn't seem like very many people ever traversed this area. Naruto had to wonder who was responsible for creating such a space. If there truly were clues pertaining to Kaguya down here, he can't imagine Kimimaro had dug it out.

Eventually the narrow path they walked upon broadened up into what looked like a sanctuary of sorts. The area was quite large with four walls, built high and supported by four stone pillars in each of the corners. The side walls held several aged walls scones, presumably to light the area. Ahead of them, following the original path on which they walked, sat a stone pedestal.

"Wait." Before either could progress further, Sasuke called forth to halt each of their movements, taking hurried strides forward, Sharingan active and scanning the area around them. Dark brows furrowed as he picked up on the subtle underlying presence of chakra intricately spun and woven from all corners of the room, centered at the pedestal before them.

"Genjutsu." That particular area was heavily covered in several very intricate genjutsus, it would seem. While it took him several minutes to dispel each of them one by one, Sasuke managed to get through them all with little exertion on his part.

Finally, the room itself suddenly brightened, wall sconces igniting with flames as the entire room began to quake and tremble. Surprised by the sudden quake, each of them steadied themselves in the event something else unexpected would take place.

A loud crackling sound pulled their attention to the stone pedestal, catching sight of it just in time to witness it crumble and fall apart. The jagged pieces fell to the dirt floor below, revealing an unknown item that fell from the debris onto the floor. Sasuke approached with caution, reaching down to retrieve the object just to hold it in his hands, brows once again knitting together.

"What is it?" Naruto soon saddled up beside him, eyeing the object with an equal amount of scrutiny and confusion. It was small and slender, easily fit in his palm. It was a metal object, with a sharp edge. It seemed to be a tool of some kind. Despite more than likely being housed in the pedestal for heaven knows how long, it didn't look aged at all.

The blond straightened as Jugo joined them in inspecting the unknown item. Just as he'd picked it up between his fingers, Naruto began to feel an odd warmth sourcing from within his pack. Reaching back, his hands blindly fiddled around with his belongings before his fingers discovered the heat coming from a storage scroll. The same scroll he stored that strange box Orochimaru had given him.

Concerned, he activated the scroll with a quick release, coming into contact with the box once more. A tentative touch to the surface revealed that it was indeed quite warm, as if it were having a reaction of some kind.

"What is that?" Sasuke stepped behind him, eyes falling to the box and its many broken seals as Naruto lifted the top to reveal a scroll covered in even more intricate seals. It was layered heavily just as the room had previously been in genjustu.

"Don't know. Orochimaru gave it to me. He said only an Uzumaki could open it, a specific one, at that." As he attempted to pull the scroll up from the box, he yanked his hand back instantly, skin burning from the mere touch.

"Ouch! What the…?" The scroll began to levitate before their eyes, floating in mid air. Simultaneously, the strange item in Jugo's possession also began to taken on a similar state. It lifted right out of his hands, floating toward Naruto. The sharp edge nicked his thumb, pricking the finger of a single drop of the blood that caused the item to glow a deep shade of crimson. In the midst of its glow, the item floated toward the scroll before lodging perfectly in a slot at the top of the scroll. Like a key, it turned swiftly then disappeared into the scroll.

A bright light shone throughout the room, blinding the present patrons for several seconds. Unbeknownst to the them, the seals began to to lift and flitter away as they broke, one by one. With the brightness beginning to die down, each of them blinked to clear their obscured vision before their eyes soon fell on one solitary object.

"Is that a turtle…?!" Naruto spoke up first with an air of incredulity that was both expected and exasperating in the sense that, to Sasuke, he never really grew out of that habit of being so blatantly obvious. But true to his exclamation, it definitely was a turtle. Its shell was teal in color with white stripes moving up the shape of the shell and a tied red rope fashioned at the top.

Said turtle slowly eased from within its shell, its inner body notably small in comparison with its shell, a light shade of pink in color on the top half of its body and white on its underbelly. Its eyes were closed and remained as such as its body twitched ever so slightly. All eyes were on the strange creature as it slowly but surely began to awaken from what could've only been a very long, deep slumber.

"Good morning," he spoke softly, prompting Naruto to veer in relatively close to get a better look at it.

"I am Karasuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't watch Boruto/can't stomach it, Karasuki is a time traveling turtle like artifact originally owned by the Otsutsuki that fell into Konoha's possession some way or another.


	19. Chapter 19

**Steadfast**

“Allow me to advise you on the procedure of my operation. Confirming procedure. My operation will be hindered if any steps are made out of order. I must first be charged with chakra in order to operate. Once charged, please configure transfer settings.”

The present bodies looked on with varying degrees of confusion present upon their faces as this turtle like being began to speak. With clarity, each word fell from its mouth in a rather mechanical fashion, one that was both off putting yet also interesting, to say the least. Being closest to the creature, Naruto was the first to speak up, veering in with quite the squint of scrutiny to his eyes.

“Just what kind of settings are you talking about, hm?” Gathering that this was no run of the mill summon, Naruto ventured to guess it had to have some kind of special ability. Otherwise, why have it sealed up so tightly and hidden in a temple somewhere? From the shared looks on Sasuke and Jugo’s faces, they seemed to have come to a similar conclusion. Whatever this turtle could do, it had to be substantial in some way.

“Temporal Transfer Settings. I must first be charged with chakra in order to operate. Once charged, please configure transfer settings.”

“Temporal?” Taken aback by such a response, Naruto gave off a look of shock before turning his gaze to his companions, hoping to gauge a reaction out of the two.

“Time travel. That must be its ability.” It didn’t really come as a surprise to Sasuke, given his own ability concerning space-time jutsu. Still, he had his own questions concerning this being and how its unique ability correlated with their search for Sakura. Surely the two had to be interconnected somehow. Otherwise, what was the point of coming all this way?

“Karasuki. Are you able to locate someone?” He asked first, hoping that a rather broad question would open up the discussion that would lead to the extent of its abilities being explained.

“Configuring Settings. Please enter the name of the person you wish to locate.” So it is possible, he noted.

“Haruno Sakura.” A no brainer, really. Finding Sakura was top priority. Of course, how was he to know that the response would do nothing but cause his heart to drop.

“Searching. Searching. Haruno Sakura does not exist in this Temporal Plane.”

“What?!” Naruto exclaimed, expressing the panic Sasuke presently felt. But he tried to remain calm. She couldn’t be…no, he’s certain she’s still alive. Besides, that answer is somewhat vague, full of more than one meaning. He’s absolutely certain the worst case scenario hasn’t taken place.

“Doesn’t exist…” Jugo was on a similar wavelength as he too didn’t take its words at face value. As such, he looked to Sasuke who seemed about ready to ask another question.

“Locate Otsutsuki Kaguya.” If they couldn’t directly find Sakura, finding Kaguya would be the next best thing. Wherever the Rabbit Goddess was, surely Sakura wouldn’t be too far away given the two disappeared together for reasons unknown.

“Searching. Searching. Otsutsuki Kaguya located. Would you like to configure transfer settings?” It being able to locate Kaguya with little to no issue was just as off putting as its strange appearance. But Sasuke would deal with these misgivings later on. What mattered now was getting to wherever Kaguya happened to be.

“Configure transfer settings to Otsutsuki Kaguya’s present location.”

“Error detected. I must first be charged with chakra in order to operate. Once charged, transfer settings will be configured.” At that, Naruto stood tall with a familiar look on his face.

“Well, I guess I’ll—.”

“Use my chakra.” But Jugo intercepted, giving Naruto a rather determined stare of his own. He assumed Naruto would take on the responsibility of supplying this being with the necessary chakra. Normally, such a thing wouldn’t be up for debate. But he’s no fool. Whatever is waiting for them on the other side of this transfer could be devastatingly powerful.

“You both must be at full strength. I will charge it will my chakra and stay behind.”

“Jugo.” Sasuke looked on, seeming to agree with him on the matter. No further words were necessary. Even still.

“Thank you.”

With an outstretched had that took on a blue aura, Jugo poured chakra into the being. He wasn’t sure just how much would be needed to sufficiently charge Karasuki, but he was willing to give all he had to spare for this endeavor.

As a few minutes passed, Karasuki began to glow as its body started to take on a completely different shape, opening up like some sort of contraption.

“Transfer settings configured. Now initiating Temporal Transfer.” A bright yellow light soon engulfed much of the space around them as a generously sized portal opened, inviting the two to step forth once it widened up. Jugo took a tentative step back, watching as his two companions took strides toward the light.

“We’ll be back! And with Sakura-chan!” Naruto would soon exclaimed, shooting a thumbs up in the direction of Jugo before he and Sasuke disappeared within the light. And as their bodies vanished, the light quickly faded until nothing remained and Jugo was left standing in the sanctuary like area, alone.

“Good luck.”

* * *

Within the portal, the bright light faded and revealed a sight neither one of them could’ve ever imagined. With Karasuki’s body levitating before them, the surrounding area was brightly lit and a myriad of every kind of color one could imagine. Various blocks of different sizes floated about as they moved throughout time and space upon a strange platform of sorts.

“So, this is time travel, eh? Never imagined this kind of thing was actually real…” Naruto was stunned for lack of a better word. Surely, he knew of space time ninjutsu but this was a whole different level, so advanced, he was sure no shinobi alive could pull off a feat without some kind assistance.

Sasuke was quiet, brooding as he usually did. Now more than ever because his thoughts couldn’t stray too far from the thought of Sakura not existing. He just couldn’t get that sentence of his head. Even if it was vague. Even if it meant that Sakura was sitting in another temporal plane. It still bothered him more than he ever thought it would.

And Naruto noticed this. He noticed the shift in Sasuke after their chat on the boat. Or rather, he began to see Sasuke differently. It’s not that he doesn’t care about Sakura. No, he’s had it all wrong all this time. Sasuke has always cared about Sakura. In fact, he cares about her so much that he keeps her at a distance because deep down he’s scared of losing her.

“You know,” Naruto began, staring out at the distant kaleidoscope like landscape before them.

“Sakura-chan waited for you. Just about everyone in the village criticized her. Called her crazy. Said she was pining after you, clinging to false hope. But she waited for you. She knew you would come back.” And in a manner of speaking, this was Naruto’s way of encouraging Sasuke. Of letting him know that Sakura, their Sakura is fine. She’s alive. And, wherever she is, she’s waiting for him, for Sasuke, to come for her.

“Aa.” And Sasuke knew that waiting for him couldn’t have been easy. He didn’t exactly have the best reputation within the village. The strain it must’ve had on her to be tied to him in such a way, he couldn’t imagine it. Because when he arrived back, the night before their wedding, he could’ve never guessed what she must’ve been through in his absence.

She was just…so happy to see him…

_“Are you hungry? I’m not the best cook but I’m sure I can whip up something.” Sakura found no qualms inviting him in for a meal. In fact, she pretty much insisted. Part of her had a feeling he didn’t have anywhere else he could go._

_Surely, he didn’t want to bunk with newlyweds Naruto and Hinata. And he didn’t say it, but the very idea of sharing sleeping space with Kakashi definitely made him uncomfortable. Aside from that, there was no Uchiha clan compound. At least, not after the destruction of the village way back when._

_Honestly, he didn’t intend to stay for long. He merely meant to visit her, let her know that he was back as promised and then get out of her hair. With the wedding being tomorrow and all, he imagined she still had quite a bit to take care of. He himself spent much of his travels tying up a few loose ends of his own._

_“There we go. I hope you don’t mind fish.” Still, even with everything they have going on tomorrow, she didn't look stressed. Maybe a little worn out, probably in need of sleep. More than anything, she looked happy._

_Sasuke ate in silence. He was content listening to her rattle on about everything, bringing him up to speed with what’s been going on in the village. Her and Ino’s progress with their project concerning the orphans of Konoha, Naruto’s Hokage training, Kakashi’s life as the leader of their village, and so on. He listened intently even well after he’d finished his meal, even as she went off on tangents on topics he normally wouldn’t be interested in._

_And suddenly she sighed. And she looked at him. And her gaze grew soft. And kind. And warm._

_“It was lonely, wasn’t it? Growing up in Konoha after everything happened? I thought I understood but…I don’t think I ever really will. Still, you’re not alone anymore. I’ll make sure you’re never alone, Sasuke-kun. If you let me…” He wasn’t sure what came over him. What prompted him to raise his hand toward her face, letting his fingers graze the side of her cheek as he palmed to back of her head, slowly guiding her face toward him._

_He wasn’t sure what this feeling was but he wasn’t about to let it go. Or let her go. His eyes roamed her face, searching, wandering from her nose to her cheeks to her eyes, those ever expressive pools of green that said a thousand things she may’ve been too shocked to utter. And finally her lips which he soon enough claimed with his own, eliminating that slight distance between them._

_As they shared that first kiss that turned into many more, as his hand traveled to her hip and he felt her arms tentatively snake around his neck, as he buried fingers in her long tresses, he wondered. With his mind in a maelstrom of emotions pouring out from the woman in his arms why…why she loved someone like him…_

_“Why did you say yes…?” He broke the kiss, pulling his lips back just a hair as his forehead pressed to her own, dark and pink bangs mingling closely while the sound of her soft breathing served as a rhythmic reminder that yes, this was real, and yes he had just kissed her._

_“Sasuke-kun…” His name fell from her lips quite like it always does, sweetly, laced in concerned, consideration._

_“Why do you love me, Sakura…” At last, his eyes found hers and that smoldering gaze, he realized may’ve been far too intense, but he couldn’t afford to be anything less than candid with her, even for but a moment. This was a necessary vulnerability he can afford. Because that feeling is persisting, telling him that this woman, that Sakura is worth breaking down all his walls for. He just needs to know…_

_“At first I…I wanted you to acknowledge me. Being on the same team helped me see that…what I really wanted was to protect you. Seeing you in pain, watching you fight so hard, watching you struggle…it…hurt…”_

_Something within his chest began to swell as a knot formed in his throat listening to her continue._

_“I guess at some point I realized that desire to protect you stemmed from just…wanting you to be happy. Wanting to give you everything I could. Because seeing you smile or enjoy yourself really made me feel so much joy…_

_“You inspired me to be better, to be stronger. So, I could proudly stand next to you. I love you because you’re you, Sasuke-kun.”_

_‘When your tou-san is alone with me, all he talks about is you.’_

_‘As expected of my son.’_

_‘No matter what happens from now on, I will always love you.’_

_‘Sakura just wanted to help you all this time. She’s not trying to make you hers. She just wants to help you.’_

_Those feelings of love. Feelings of being prioritized. Of having someone think of you. Of having someone feel proud of you. Everything Sakura was, everything she showed him. It all felt like home to him. But a small part of him felt as if she was just too good for him._

_“I don’t…deserve…—.”_

_“Stop! You do! You do deserve it, Sasuke-kun! Haven’t you suffered enough?” She’d always been so vocal. Never afraid to shout at him, to speak words any other woman wouldn’t dare say in such a loud voice. In this moment, she gave him such a fierce look with eyes so vivid, so stern, he felt stunned. He grew still as those hands cupped his cheeks, angling his head down with a firm yet comforting grasp. Hasn’t he suffered enough? Isn’t it time for the atonement to end so a new life can begin? Isn’t it?_

_“Sakura…” His lips found hers again and they spoke no further words for the remainder of the night._

He could only hope to find her in a similar state once their journey reached its end.

“Temporal transfer successful. Now approaching our destination.”

* * *

With the arrival of an unexpected guest quickly approaching, Asahina had all hands on deck. Or at least he tried to have every able body doing everything possible to prepare for the appearance of his beloved. He was certainly quite smitten, is what Sakura observed, both now and during their initial encounter back at the Senju compound. Who could forget how he abruptly rushed toward her, mistaking her for the aforementioned woman?

Speaking of that, she can’t help but wonder just how much this woman resembles her. For him to be so emphatic about seeing her, surely they looked quite a bit alike.

“Hmm,” humming to herself in the midst of a small pause, Sakura tapped her ink brush thoughtfully against her chin. Having taken a few moments alone to write up another letter, she currently sat in her room at a small desk with a partially written upon paper before her. With all the hustle and bustle going about recently, she hadn’t really found time to draft up another letter for Sasuke. Despite her present circumstances, she felt somewhat excited to write to him. There was a lot she had to share, after all.

Aside from that, it brought her a semblance of peace in a way, putting her thoughts to paper. Life had been rather exciting as of late. Not all of it was good and she certainly had her bad days but…she supposed things could be much worse than they were.

Slowly but surely, she began to overcome this idea that she simply had to be strong all for the sake of keeping herself sane, of keeping her negative thoughts from consuming her whole. Little did she know that façade of strength did nothing more than contribute to her own inevitable downfall. It was when she accepted her situation, truly looked at life for what it was and not what she wanted it to be that she finally felt a little less anxious about everything around her.

She had Tobirama to thank for that.

In his own way, he’d brought her back to reality, back to the surface. She didn’t feel as weighed down by everything. Yes, she still thinks of home and has moments when things feel a bit hopeless but it’s only temporary. It’s all temporary. Because she’s confident.

_I know we’ll see each other soon. I’m sure of it._

With that, another letter comes to a close, signed with her name and properly stored with the others, to one day fall into the hands of her one and only.

Now sitting idly at her desk, Sakura listened for sounds of life outside her door. She was somewhat comforted by the sound of hastily padding feet and the chiding voice of Mito as she presumably scolded an undoubtedly frazzled Asahina. Honestly, his mannerisms were quite sweet. His feelings for the Kaguya woman seemed so genuine especially during a time period when true love is about as common as peace.

Assuming things would be quieting down with steady approach of evening, Sakura began preparing herself for sleep. Tomorrow was to be the big day, after all. Despite not really having much reason to feel anxious, she found that sleep didn’t really come all that easily for her. And for reasons she couldn’t explain. Something just felt a little bit off…

When morning came with the sound of birds singing off in the distance coupled with waves crashing against the shore, Sakura awoke to a brief knocking at her door. Barely having released the reigns of sleep, she pushed her covers back and groaned rather groggily before standing up to greet whoever had the gall to rouse her from her sleep so prematurely. Judging by the lack of sunlight pouring in from her window, it still had to be quite early.

“Good morning, Sakura-san! I hope you slept well. Breakfast is ready if you would like to eat.” Who could it be other than bubbly as ever Hashirama spilling out words with such a bright and sunny disposition, it almost made her want to clamp that godforsaken mouth of his shut. But no, she can’t do that and feel good about herself afterward.

Doesn’t stop her from thinking about it, though.

“Mm, yeah. I’ll be out in a moment.” She replied. Seeing his energetic nod, Sakura saw him off with a slight wave before moving in the opposite direction toward the bathroom where she intended to freshen up a little.

Having finished promptly, Sakura ambled down the hall toward the main hall where the dining area was. She’d brushed her hair and washed away any of the previous night’s grime leaving her plenty refreshed and ready to meet the rest of her morning companions for a well sought-after meal. As she neared the room, she could pick up on the faint sound of bickering taking place and really couldn’t help but sigh. It seemed to be a regular occurrence these days. So much that she isn’t even surprised.

For a few moments, the pinkette merely stood in the threshold of the door, watching in muted exhaustion as not one, but two pairs verbally went at each other’s throats.

“Hard to tell which of these two are getting married, isn’t it?” Because the two groups argue like they’re old couples is what Tobirama meant as he too stood and witness this poor sight unfold before them.

“You think they’re just tired of each other?” Sakura commented, watching Hashirama deflate after another one Madara’s well timed insults while Asahina pointed an accusatory finger at Mito who just looked utterly disgusted with him.

“Could very well be. This is the longest time anija and Madara have ever spent together. As for Mito-san…”

“You don’t have to explain, I think I get the nature of their relationship by now…”

As the two finally made their presence known, the arguing quieted down to hushed mumbles obscured by the chewing of food and light conversation. While Sakura thoroughly enjoyed her meal, as she always did, she still couldn’t shake this foreboding feeling. What was more unsettling than anything was the fact that she couldn’t confidently attest this feeling to anything that made sense. It was just that, a feeling.

_‘Always trust your gut, Sakura…’_

Finishing up the last of her food, Sakura made a move to stand as the housekeepers began clearing the table to resume meal prep for lunch time. A hand at the crook of her elbow aided her in rising to her feet, assistance that came by way of Tobirama.

“Thanks,” she uttered softly, giving him a slight nod. As her head rose, she didn’t miss the strange look in his eyes as he gazed down upon her. It was a bit unnerving, enough for her to pointedly stare back at him until his gaze averted to the side. The male soon coughed into his hand as Sakura could’ve sworn she noticed the presence of a red tint to his cheek. Couldn’t be, right? As quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

“I’d like to speak with you about something. Could you spare a bit of time for me?” Now pinning that somewhat soft gaze onto her, Sakura appeared a bit taken aback. He’d always been rather formal with her, polite, a perfect gentleman. But the way he asked it coupled with his unusual mannerisms struck her as odd.

Did that strange feeling come from Tobirama? Maybe…

“I’m free right now. What do you want to talk about?” Her head tilted to the side curiously as she tried to read his face for any signs or clues to what this chat might be about. Again, his gaze slightly shifted about before he relaxed his stance then reached on his hand to grasp hers in a firm but guiding grip.

“Not here. We’ll speak elsewhere.” Sakura would soon enough follow behind him, though not without glancing at their joined hands every so often. What could’ve possibly possessed him to initiate and maintain such contact? As far as she could recall, he’d never held her hand before for any reason. She couldn’t help but feel something about him was a bit off if this odd behavior was any clue.

In the midst of her thoughts, he ended up leading her outside. Close to the shore they stood, able to watch the steady and push and pull of the ocean, to hear the sea crash against the land in tandem with the call of the birds soaring above.

Living deep within the heart of the Land of Fire, she rarely had the chance to visit the sea. Even more so after she became Tsunade’s apprentice. To be out near the beach, to inhale the salty sea air and feel the cool ocean breeze was truly a refreshing experience. She was glad she agreed to come per Hashirama’s insistence. As much as she enjoyed being a traveling medic, even she knew a break was very much needed.

For a moment, she and Tobirama merely stood in silence, content to bask in the ambience of the scenery around them. It was nice to just enjoy little moments like these for what they are. Rare, fleeting, small moments.

“I didn’t know what to make of you that day in the forest.” He began, gaze forward, shoulders back yet relaxed. His posture was rather loose, not at all like the rigid stiff stance she has grown accustomed to over the past months. He truly appeared comfortable. As if in his element. Sakura merely gazed at his side profile, content to listen to whatever he had to tell her.

“The encounter being as strange as it was, you were even stranger. Wandering the forest alone, dressed in a _shiromuku_ of all things, and being herald as an angel by an enemy clan. You were a mystery. I didn’t think I could let my guard down around you.” That’s certainly an understatement. One that had Sakura scoffing, earning her a side glance from the male.

“You didn’t. Not for a while.” He too found himself giving a barely audible chuckle. He recalled the many times they butt heads, looking back and feeling rather silly for regarding her so strictly.

“It’s different now. I no longer feel the way I did back then.” She felt it. It was small, very subtle but there was a shift. In his tone, in his demeanor and Sakura suddenly began to feel anxious. Anxious over what he would say next, over the look on his face because heaven knows the history texts really underestimated how nonverbally expressive he could be and that stone carving didn’t do him an inkling of justice.

“You’ve become a pivotal part of our lives. Someone irreplaceable. Someone I don’t want to lose but…” As quickly as the onset anxiety threatened to settle over her, it began to fade away, soon to be replaced by something else entirely. Because Tobirama didn’t show her an expression she assume he would. He didn’t have a look of conflicting emotions on his face.

“The day will come when you will leave and return from whence you came. Perhaps, when that day comes, you will finally smile as if your heart is no longer weighed down.” He was smiling. It was small, just a mere upturn of his lips but its presence seemed to light up his entire expression and Sakura was so stunned, she hardly felt his hand. A large, warm, calloused hand coming to rest upon her cheek.

“Tobirama…” His name fell from her lips as she remained still, eyes wide, lips slightly parted, and cheeks threatening to burn hot. Then his hand slowly left her warming cheek as she heard him sigh, heard the soft shifting of clothing and let her gaze ease to the sand as he soon moved to stand beside her, eyes gazing ahead.

“Until then, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you have a safe return.” And just like that, the serious Senju she’d come to know had returned. But Sakura was still plenty shocked over his display of…whatever that was. She didn’t know what to call it, really. Didn’t know how to feel. Had he called her out here just to tell her that…that he…—?

“It would seem our honored guest has arrived at last.” Just as he spoke those words, Sakura turned for her eyes to catch sight of a decently sized boat approaching just off the horizon. Given that not too many people travel around this area, what with it being so close to Uzushiogakure, Sakura didn’t have too many guesses on who it could be. Like Tobirama, she assumed it was the woman Asahina spoke so emphatically over.

“Be on your guard.” Making their way back to the house, Tobirama spoke up sternly. But really, with the way she’s been feeling since the night prior, he didn’t have to tell her that. The woman was of the Kaguya, after all. She’s still quite surprised this meeting is even taking place given the reputation this clan is known to have. Still, Asahina may be quite the character but she can’t imagine he would align himself with someone who would come to do him harm one day.

With the boat nearing the docks not too far from the house, the two could hear the rather frantic sounds of Asahina and he barked out more and more orders only to grow deathly quiet and scarily still. Following his starstruck gaze, Sakura found her just as she’d come into view. The woman she’d heard so much about, the woman she’d been mistaken for on another occasion.

“The current matriarch of the Kaguya clan, Tsukihime.” A stunning beauty. She stood tall, radiated elegance and poise as her even strides carried her from the ship and onto the docks where a surprisingly calm Asahina awaited her arrival. Sakura and Tobirama stood at a distance, watching the two reunite like an audience viewing a show of some kind. Soon joined by the other Senju and Uchiha, the group looked on with a myriad of expressions on their faces.

They watched as Asahina took the woman’s hands then made a sweeping gesture toward the house while inadvertently directing her attention toward them, the group very obviously spying on their intimate moment. And as the woman turned, revealing her front facing profile, the group seemed to gasp in near unison.

“Sakura-san…” Hashirama started, narrowing his eyes as if to gleam a better look.

“The resemblance is astonishing. I truly believed him to be exaggerating that day.” And while Sakura could agree they shared some similarities, something deep in her gut told her to be on the lookout for more than appearances.

The woman approached, her fine but dark clothing beautifully contrasting her porcelain pale skin while waist length white tresses trailed behind her as she seemed to be alarmingly focused on one person in particular. Piercing eyes of sage pinned Sakura in place and she soon enough stood right before the pinkette. With lips stained red poised in a small line, she spoke.

“So, fate has deemed it appropriate for me to meet you at last. The woman who has plagued my dreams for reasons unknown to me.”

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! Chapter 19 is here and it’s great and it’s a cliffhanger and it’s paved the way for the most pivotal chapter yet!!

Sasuke and Naruto are finally on their way! And we finally see a glimpse into the past of just how Sakura and Sasuke did the [CENSORED]. Honestly, that scene is very important. It reaaaally brings things full circle from chapter 1 until now.

ALSO. Tobirama…our precious Tobirama…he deserves the world, doesn’t he? Gosh.

ANYWAY. There are a were discrepancies concerning Karasuki that I noticed when researching how his ability works. HOWEVER, since this is my story, I threw all that out the window for the sake of things making sense. Hope that doesn’t bother anyone.

Next time, we will finally reach our climax! Hopefully chapter 20 won’t take me another two and a half months. In my defense, it was the holiday season so don’t be too angry with me!

That’s all I have for you all today! Hope everyone is staying safe and having a great year! See you in chapter 20!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally on Fanfiction but I've decided to slowly but surely migrate here for the continuation of this work until further notice. At this time, there are 18 live chapters, all of which will be posted accordingly. Do be patient with me! Thank you!


End file.
